d'aventure en aventures
by ptidiable
Summary: voici 4histoires que j'ai ecrite il y a un petit moment deja, et poster sur un autre site.  j'espere que ces 4 aventures vous plairons.  maintenant place aux histoires.
1. vacance pr certain, cauchemar pr d'autre

**Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le résumé j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a un moment déjà, commençait a poster sur ce site depuis peu et étant en cours d'écriture d'une nouvelle histoire j'ai donc décidé de mettre, mes 4 autres histoires, ici.**

**Je signalerais en cours de publication quand est-ce qu'on passe a une nouvelle histoire.**

**Cette suite d'aventure ce situe entre la saison 2 et 3.**

**Voici le premier chapitre , de le première histoire, bonne lecture.**

_**Des vacances pour certains un cauchemar pour les autres.**_

_Voilà maintenant plus d'une semaine que personne n'a de nouvelle de l'agent Booth, aujourd'hui comme à son habitude le docteur Tempérance Brennan étudie un squelette pour l'institut Jefferson.; Camille Saroyan quant à elle, autopsie un corps pour la section criminelle du FBI avec un bleu comme agent._

_Angéla reprend ses travaux d'artiste en commençant une nouvelle toile mais l'inspiration lui manquait elle décida d'aller voir le docteur Brennan. _

_En passant sur la plateforme elle aperçut Hodgins et Zack lancés dans une nouvelle expérience._

Angéla: les garçons faites pas exploser le labo hein!

Zack et Jack: pas de problème!

_Arrivant devant la salle des os Angéla ne put s'empêcher de penser « pourquoi faut il qu'elle travaille autant, où est Booth pour la faire sortir de là »._

Angéla: salut ma chérie, alors tu avances?

Tempérance: oui, oui _elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête._

Angéla: tu sais Tempe' si Seeley te manque tu peux l'appeler.

Tempérance: quoi! _relevant la tête,_ qui t'as dit qu'il me manque, et puis d'abord c'est faux!

Angéla: alors pourquoi t'es toute rouge!

Tempérance: je ne suis pas rouge et puis je dois finir ça Ange, alors laisse moi s'il te plait.

Angéla: ok, je pars mais je te crois pas.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle me rappelle que Booth n'est pas passé de la semaine et qu'il n'a même pas donné de nouvelle, en même temps il a une vie en dehors du travail et puis merde pourquoi y a pas d'enquête en ce moment. J'en ai marre de faire cette identification pour que ce soit encore Camille qui récolte les compliments pour cette section de l'institut _se dit tout haut Brennan._

_Pendant ce temps là, Seeley lui demandait une semaine de congés en vue du calme qui régnait en ce moment et aussi en prévision des vacances de Parker qui commençait dès demain (ou plutôt ce soir)._

Seeley: monsieur je veux vraiment prendre une semaine ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas parti avec Parker, et pour une fois que Rebecca veut bien!

Cullen: pas de soucis Booth partez où vous voulez avec votre fils, je ne veux pas vous voir d'ici lundi dans deux semaines.

Seeley: ok merci patron!

_Seeley ramassa ses affaires et pris la direction de l'appartement de Rebecca pour récupérer son fils et direction le lac Michigan pour voir le parc aquatique._

Parker: c'est vrai papa que tous les deux on va en vacances une semaine? _les yeux pétillants_

Seeley: oui mec! c'est exactement ça, alors ramasse vite tes affaires on part demain matin très tôt, donc faut aller dormir tôt ce soir.

_Parker tout enjoué alla ramasser quelques jouets pour la route._

Seeley: merci Rebecca tu peux pas savoir ce que ça veut dire pour moi.

Rebecca: de rien mais attention à lui Seel'.

Parker: je suis près on y va.

Seeley: oui mais avant fait un bisou à ta mère au moins_._

_Parker fit un câlin à sa mère et sauta sur son père prêt à partir; Seeley coucha son fils de bonne heure et alla préparer sa valise. Le téléphone sonna:_

Seeley: Booth!

…:nous avons un cadavre

Seeley: Cullen je suis en congés, je viens de récupérer mon fils, envoyez quelqu'un d'autre avec Bones!

Cullen: d'accord, mais qui?

Seeley: quelqu'un d'ouvert et d'autoritaire.

Cullen:Amanda Wood devrait convenir, non?

Seeley: je pense que oui, merci patron.

Cullen: pourquoi?

Seeley: pour ne pas m'obliger à rester.

Cullen: profitez de votre séjour Booth.

_Sur ces mots Seeley prit la direction de son lit car une longue journée l'attendait demain, cependant avant de se mettre au lit il coupa son téléphone et se promis de l'allumer que pour appeler Rebecca de temps en temps pendant cette semaine._

_Le docteur Brennan se rendit sur les lieux du crime, suivi de Zack mais arrivées là bas elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Seeley n'est pas là._

Tempérance: excusez moi mais je peux savoir où est l'agent Booth?

Amanda: et pourquoi ça?

Tempérance: c'est mon partenaire _salope pensa-t-elle._

Cullen: il a pris une semaine de congés, vous travaillerez avec Amanda Wood pendant ce temps.

Amanda: c'est donc elle, le docteur Tempérance Brennan, ravie de vous rencontrer, c'est…

Tempérance: pourquoi il est parti? L'avez-vous prévenu pour l'enquête?

Cullen: docteur Brennan, vous travaillerez avec Amanda!

Zack: docteur Brennan, on peut emporter le corps à l'institut j'ai fini.

Tempérance: je vais voir ça, effectivement c'est bon _dit elle après un coup d'œil._

_De retour à l'institut Jefferson, Tempérance essaya d'avoir Seeley au téléphone mais sans succès. Elle se résigna espérant que l'enquête aille vite et qu'elle n'ai pas à passer autant de temps avec Amanda Wood que le temps qu'elle passait avec Seeley._

_Samedi matin, Seeley réveilla son fils et ils se mirent en route pour leurs vacances._

_Pendant ce temps à l'institut, Tempérance finissait de mettre les marqueurs du visage sur le crâne pour Angéla et elle avait déjà trouvé les causes de la mort: trauma crânien avec divers contusions sur le corps vu les taches sur les os ainsi que des marques de torture sur les chevilles, les pieds, les mains et poignets._

_Angéla put faire la reconstitution grâce à l'Angélator, on avait donc un homme de type caucasien plutôt grand (environ 1m75/80) entre 25 et 26ans à peine, joueur de tennis et de golf occasionnellement._

_En entendant tout cela, Amanda ne put que rire ce qui agaça Brennan et froissa Angéla._

Amanda: vous croyez vraiment que je peux vous croire sans preuve?

Tempérance: je vous énonce les faits à vous de trouver les preuves!

Amanda: ah oui et quelle est l'arme?

Zack: un marteau de boucher, on vient de finir les tests avec Hodgins.

Amanda: et je dois encore croire ça je suppose, je ne comprends pas comment Seeley pouvait avoir confiance en vous mais bon, je vous laisse à vos jouets je vais aller sur le terrain moi!

Tempérance: je viens!

Amanda: hors de question avec moi, les fouines restent au labo!

_Sur ce Amanda partit sans laisser le temps à Tempérance de répondre, toute la fin du week-end se passa comme ça, une Amanda se moquant des méthodes de travail du Jefferson et une équipe dont le moral ne faisait que baisser._

Tempérance: docteur Saroyan pourriez vous parler à Amanda de tout ça, elle ne cesse de dénigrer notre travail.

Camille: d'accord j'y vais; Amanda?

Amanda: oui docteur Saroyan

Camille: je voudrais vous parlez de votre comportement envers mon équipe!

Amanda: malgré tout le respect que je vous dois sachant ce qu'il y a entre l'agent Booth et vous, je ne peux pas me permettre de travailler avec ce cirque que fait votre équipe, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je dois y aller à plus tard!

_Tempérance ayant tout entendu était furieuse et décida de partir chercher Booth; elle passa donc au travail de Rebecca pour savoir où il était, devant la mine défaite de Brennan, Rebecca se résolu à lui dire._

_Tempérance appela donc Angéla pour lui annoncer: _« Ange c'est moi, écoute je vais partir chercher Booth, j'en peux plus de cette Amanda ».

Angéla: comment ça tu sais où il est?

Tempérance: oui Rebecca me la dit, je te laisse j'ai de la route à faire demain je dois me reposer.

_Amanda passa faire son rapport à Cullen _« voilà ce que les fouines m'ont donné, mais bon mon instinct me mène ailleurs! »

Cullen:vous devriez les écouter ils sont très…

Amanda: très quoi? _le coupa-t-elle_, très débiles écoutez j'ai pas pour habitude de travailler avec des fouines!

Cullen: je sais bien faites ce que vous voulez.

_Cela faisait trois jours que Booth donnait à son fils tout ce qui lui faisait plaisir, cette après midi il lui avait promis de passer la journée dans la section animaux du parc aquatique, mais il s'était dit que Parker devait bien dormir donc il le laissa faire une grasse matinée. Pendant que lui ce préparait un bon petit déjeuner. _

_Tempérance roulait depuis 4h du matin car elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, elle arriva devant le chalet que Seeley avait loué, elle se gara et alla ensuite devant la porte, prit une longue inspiration et frappa._

Seeley: j'arrive! _qui ça peut bien être? pour lui_

Tempérance: bonjour, comment allez vous?, alors ces vacances c'est comment?

Seeley: bien jusqu'ici, que faites vous ici Bones?_ agacé_

Tempérance: j'ai besoin de vous sur l'enquête, cette femme va me rendre folle!

Seeley: je vous manque c'est ça!

Tempérance: bien sûr que non, mais elle ne croit pas en nous.

Seeley: en nous? Vous voulez dire en vous et vos fouines? Et puis comment vous pouvez en être sure, elle est peut être simplement sceptique.

Tempérance: revenez Booth j'ai vraiment besoin de vous.

Seeley: je ne peux pas, Parker est en vacances avec moi et ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Tempérance: je sais mais je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions Booth.

**Flash back:**

Amanda: sincèrement docteur Brennan arrêtez de vous prendre au sérieux, vous êtes une excellente anthropologue d'accord mais faut pas abuser, on sait très bien comment vous êtes…

Tempérance: c'est-à-dire je suis comment?

Amanda: arrêtez de faire celle qui ne sait pas, vous êtes prétentieuse sûre de vous et n'acceptez pas les critiques, et Cullen est d'accord avec ça sans compter le fait qu'il m'a avoué que Booth a souvent joué sa carrière pour vous, désolée mais moi je n'ai pas suffisamment de sentiment pour vous pour risquer de vous écoutez. Maintenant je vais travailler alors retourner à vos osselets docteur Brennan.

_Bones n'avait rien pu ajouter à cela._

**Fin du Flash Back **

Seeley: et alors vous êtes….

_Il fut interrompu par Parker qui sauta littéralement sur Brennan_

Parker: docteur Bones! Merci papa pour la surprise.

Seeley: comment ça?

Parker: bah tu as fait venir le docteur Bones avec nous!

Seeley: non …._ une nouvelle fois coupé mais par Brennan maintenant _« non Parker je suis pas là pour les vacances mais pour le travail »_ à ces mots Parker descendit des bras de Brennan._

Parker: papa tu m'as promis qu'on irait voir les animaux du parc aquatique aujourd'hui!

Seeley: et on y va bonhomme je ne rentre pas travailler, on est en vacances tout les deux mec! Vas te préparer.

_Parker parti avec le sourire aux lèvres vers sa chambre._

Seeley; vous vous foutez de moi Bones, c'est hors de question que je laisse mon fils de 5ans, sous prétexte que madame ne peut pas se passer de moi!

Tempérance: je peux très bien me passer de vous, c'est juste que cette Amanda ne me fait pas confiance!

Seeley: soyez plus sociale et apprenez à vous faire écouter!

Parker: papa je suis prêt!

Seeley: t'as pris ton maillot de bain.

Parker: non j'y vais.

Seeley: je dois y aller alors juste une dernière chose Bones, il me semble encore que quand vous vous êtes en vacances et que je dois supporter Zack, je ne viens pas vous voir pour que vous rentriez, alors faites de même pour une fois et penser à moi au lieu de penser à vous!

Tempérance: je pense à vous sinon je ne serais pas là!

Seeley: bien au contraire Bones!

Tempérance: et puis si vous venez pas me déranger pendant mes vacances c'est parce qu'il y a plusieurs heures d'avion qui nous séparent et de toute façon vous mentez, vous êtes venu lorsque j'étais à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Parker: papa cette fois c'est bon!

Seeley: prends ton manteau mec, _et se rapprochant de Tempérance pour ne pas crier devant Parker,_ si je suis venu c'était pour vous, vous étiez en danger.

_Elle ne sut quoi répondre, Booth fit signe à Parker qu'ils partaient…_

Seeley: je vous prie de fermer la porte derrière vous docteur Brennan!

_A ces mots le cœur de Tempérance se déchira en deux, il ne l'appelait plus ainsi depuis leur deuxième enquête ensemble._

_Brennan reprit donc la route vers Washington, où Angéla se demandait si Seeley rentrerait avec Brennan ou pas._

_Vers 18h30 Seeley et Parker étaient de retour au chalet; en entrant Parker sauta sur le canapé et vit une feuille posée dessus avec écrit Bones._

Parker: papa, tiens c'est pour toi de la part du docteur Bones.

Seeley: quoi? Montre _une lettre pourquoi pensa-t-il._ Parker va vite prendre ton bain je te le prépare.

_Parker sauta dans le bain et demanda à son père pourquoi lui et le docteur Bones s'étaient criés dessus, il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient juste eu un différent en ce qui concerne le travail._

_Tempérance arriva à l'institut Jefferson vers 20h elle y trouva Angéla à qui elle raconta tout, celle-ci compris la décision de Booth et proposa une soirée entre fille à Tempérance qui accepta._

_Après cette petite soirée Tempérance s'écroula de sommeil, pendant ce temps là Seeley venait de coucher Parker et il se dirigea vers sa chambre et entreprit la lecture de la lettre de Tempérance qu'il avait laissé jusqu'ici._

**« cher Booth, **

**je suis désolée de mettre immiscer ainsi dans vos vacances, je sais très bien combien j'ai eu tord et combien ces vacances comptent pour vous, et surtout combien vous tenez à votre fils et à passer du temps avec lui; je n'avais pas réalisé certainement à cause de mon passé combien c'était important pour vous d'avoir Parker près de vous.**

**Je suis venu ici parce que j'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un qui croyait en moi et en mon travail; mais je vous ai déçu et j'en suis désolée.**

**On se reverra à notre prochaine enquête.**

**Tendrement **

**Bones. »**

Seeley: J'ai vraiment été stupide, je vais appeler Cullen_ dit-il tout haut._

Cullen: allo?

Seeley: c'est Booth, y a un problème!

Cullen: qui y a-t-il?

Seeley: vous devez reprendre Amanda, elle doit faire confiance à Tempérance car sinon l'enquête ne va pas avancer, et mes fouines vivent très mal ce qu'Amanda pense d'eux.

Cullen: d'accord Booth, je vais lui parler.

_Jeudi matin à l'institut Jefferson, Tempérance finalisait le dossier sur l'enquête en cours car ne pouvant aller sur le terrain son travail était donc fini._

Tempérance: voilà toutes mes notes_ annonça-t-elle à Camille lui tendant le dossier._

Amanda: parfait voyons voir, vu qu'apparemment je dois travailler avec vous!

Tempérance: comment?

Amanda: voyons vous ignorez qu'on m'a réprimandé par votre faute et votre besoin de rapporter à Booth!

Camille: docteur Brennan ne répondez pas, je vais travailler avec Amanda! Merci pour vos notes.

Tempérance: j'en ai marre de me taire devant cette femme elle ne cesse d'insulter mon équipe, de nous rabaisser comme des moins que rien sauf qu'en attendant c'est grâce à nous que votre enquête avance, sans notre travail vous ne pourriez même pas annoncer la vérité à la famille et vous ne sauriez même pas les réelles causes de décès, donc vous pouvez aller vous faire voir quand vous me dites que je suis prétentieuse et tout le reste en attendant vous avez besoin de moi et pas l'inverse!

Amanda: vous ne me balancez pas votre doctorat aujourd'hui et sachez une chose je n'ai pas besoin de vous et des fouines je ne m'appelle pas Seeley Booth , si je travaille avec vous c'est pas par nécessité mais par contrainte vu que je remplace votre agent, alors lâchez moi un peu.

_Furieuse Tempe' sortie du bureau de Camille et alla se plaindre à Angéla._

Tempérance: tu te rends compte que je me suis fait doubler par Camille sous prétexte que Booth croit en moi.

Angéla: en même temps comme ça tu es sure qu'il croit toujours en toi et t'as pu par la même occasion dire à Amanda ce que tu penses. Même si c'est plus important de savoir pour Booth!

Tempérance: arrête avec ça!

Angéla: bah quoi c'est vrai non tu te plaignais qu'après ton acte, il ne te ferait plus jamais confiance, il t'a prouvé le contraire.

Tempérance: sûrement, bien je retourne à mes identification de la 2ème guerre mondiale.

Angéla: ok, Tempérance il rentre quand?

Tempérance: il rentre demain soir, Rebecca veut le petit ce week-end.

Angéla: d'accord bon bah je vais te laisser bosser.

_Booth termina donc ses deux jours avec son fils sans aucun problème et aucune question sur l'arrivée de Tempérance dans ses vacances._

_A l'institut pendant ce temps là, Camille et Tempérance ne cessaient de discuter et de s'entretenir sur l'enquête en cours. Brennan faisait donc tout pour que Camille puisse aider Amanda, certes elle ne le faisait pas de gaîté de cœur mais pour Booth; elle ne voulait pas le décevoir encore une fois._

_Grâce à cette association Amanda avait pu procéder à l'arrestation du criminel vendredi dans la soirée._

_Toute l'équipe alla donc boire un verre au Dinner Café._

Angéla: des nouvelles Tempe'

Tempérance: non et je ne veux pas en parler.

Angéla: pourquoi?

Tempérance: parce que, bon moi je vais rentrer.

_Seeley venait tout juste de déposer Parker chez sa mère, il avait eu Cullen au téléphone qui lui expliqua le déroulement de la fin de l'enquête et de l'arrestation qui venait de se faire._

_Il voulait donc voir Tempérance pour la féliciter et s'excuser. Mais cette dernière ne répondit pas au téléphone, il passa à l'institut personne et pour finir il s'arrêta au Royal Dinner lorsqu'il vit tout le beau monde dedans._

Seeley: hey!

Angéla: Booth!

Camille:déjà rentré_?_

Seeley: félicitation pour l'enquête où est Bones?

Angéla: rentrée elle a pas envie d'être avec du monde.

Seeley: pourquoi?

Angéla: j'en sais rien c'est comme ça depuis qu'elle t'as vu en vacances!

Seeley: ok j'ai compris, je sais pourquoi! Elle est chez elle alors?

Angéla: en théorie oui!

Seeley: ok, bon bah j'y vais alors.

_Seeley se dirigea donc vers l'appartement de Tempérance en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit, le retour en arrière avec son « Docteur Brennan » et bien entendu la lettre qu'elle avait signé « Bones ». _


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandebones: je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura étant donner que les histoires sont écrites mais sans découpages, je pense poster au moins 3fois pas semaines en période scolaire vu que la fac me prend beaucoup de temps, les vacances de noël arrivant me permettrons de poster un peu plus souvent. En ce qui concerne l'orthographe je verrais pour jeter un coup d'œil pendant les vacances la pour le moment j'ai pas le temps de reprendre les histoires, déjà que poster et un moyen de m'évader un peu du système fac.**

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton review ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Nath16: je ne vais pas te faire patienté beaucoup plus, voila la suite, après faudra attendre jusqu'à demain ;p.**

**Voila la suite,**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

_Arriver chez elle il frappa à la porte, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il sonna._

Tempérance: Angéla j'ai pas envie de parler, alors j'espère que tu n'es pas venue me déranger pour rien.

Seeley: je pense que je vais partir alors _dit il au travers de la porte alors qu'elle ouvrit le laissant la voir en serviette avec cheveux, épaules, bras et jambes mouillés. A cette vue Booth rougit ce qui la fit réagir._

Tempérance: que faites vous là?

Seeley: je peux entrer ou je reste dehors!

_Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer:_

Seeley: je suis venu parler de mon comportement idiot et de votre lettre qui m'a beaucoup touché Bones.

Tempérance: j'ai pas vraiment envie de parler dans cette tenue, je reviens!

_Elle vit que sa phrase faisait plus d'effet que prévu à Booth, ce qui la fit rire._

Tempérance: servez vous à boire si vous voulez!_ avec un sourire_

Seeley: o… ok!_ un peu gêné _

Tempérance: je suis désolée j'aurais pas du venir comme ça.

Seeley: c'est vrai mais moi j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça surtout quand ça fait dix jours que je vous ai pas vu, et que vous m'avez manqué et que bien entendu on doute de vous.

_Tempérance s'était arrêtée à « vous m'avez manqué » elle ne savait plus quoi dire et où elle était._

Seeley: Bones, vous êtes là?

Tempérance: oui bien sure, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué vous aussi.

Seeley: je sais bien!

Tempérance: comment ça?

Seeley: je l'ai compris dans votre lettre et je suis désolé de vous avoir rappeler docteur Brennan j'aurais pas dû.

Tempérance: Booth pourquoi vous avez appelé Cullen pour qu'Amanda m'accorde plus de crédit?

Seeley: parce qu'elle aurait eu tord de ne pas vous faire confiance!

Tempérance: pourtant c'est Camille qu'elle a pris comme partenaire.

Seeley; c'est normale!

Tempérance: et pourquoi?

Seeley: parce que vous vous êtes à moi….., enfin ma partenaire _cherchant à se rattraper._

Tempérance: à vous! Oui mais faut pas abuser non plus!

Seeley: et pourtant si!

_Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à la taquiner en lui chatouillant le ventre, elle explosa de rire et riposta à son tour._

_Tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre Seeley de retour au travail et Tempérance de retour sur le terrain et les autres de nouveaux le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'ils voyaient ces deux là se prendre la tête et se disputer._

Angéla: Seeley on peut parler s'il te plait.

Seeley: oui bien sure, qui y a-t-il Angéla?

Angéla: en privé!

_En entendant ces mots Hodgins éprouva une pointe de jalousie « pourquoi être jaloux si il aime Brennan je suis bête ou quoi! »_

Tempérance: pourquoi en privé _« je rêve ou je suis jalouse là »_ on est partenaire on se cache rien!

Seeley: faux c'est qui hier qui a dit « faut pas abuser »hein, je te suis Angéla.

_Arriver dans son bureau, Angéla était blême, Seeley compris vite que quelque chose n'allait pas._

Seeley: Angéla arrête de t'inquiéter entre Bones et moi tout va bien on a mit les choses au clair

Angéla: c'est pas ça le problème

Seeley: c'est quoi alors toi, Hodgins, un de vous?

Angéla: non c'est notre travail depuis Amanda, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Seeley: pourquoi elle t'a dit quoi?

Angéla: elle a dit qu'on était un vrai numéro de cirque et que moi en tant que fille « normale », je ne devais pas perdre mon temps avec ces « tarés » et me concentrer sur mon potentiel.

Seeley: de quel droit dit elle ça de vous, vous êtes….

Angéla: Seeley! Je sais plus quoi faire ou quoi penser c'est vrai que jusqu'ici je ne savais pas trop si je devais rester mais maintenant je doute encore plus.

Seeley: rappelle toi ce que Goodman t'as dit, tu es importante ici, c'est toi qui rends leur humanité aux victimes, alors tu te dois de rester pour ça et pour moi!

Angéla: pour toi? Tu m'aurais dit Brennan ou Hodgins d'accord mais pour toi?

Seeley: et oui j'ai pas envie d'être le seul à être normal ici.

_Ils éclatèrent de rire, Seeley prit Angéla dans ses bras pour la rassurer et ajouta:_ « je passerai voir Amanda pour lui mettre les points sur les i, promis! »

_Ils retournèrent avec toute l'équipe._

Seeley: bon moi je dois y aller j'ai des trucs à faire!

Tempérance: des trucs!_ elle pouffa de rire._

Seeley: oui du genre m'entraîner pour que tu perdes encore une bataille comme hier soir _clin d'œil à l'appui._

Angéla: hier soir? Brennan faut qu'on parle.

_Seeley parti sur ces mots laissant ainsi Brennan dans l'embarras et Angéla curieuse de savoir._

Angéla: Brennan lève ta tête de ce crâne faut qu'on parle!

Tempérance: après Angéla!

Angéla: maintenant dans ton bureau ou ici avec tout le monde et tout de suite?

Tempérance: ok c'est bon j'arrive.

_Elles prirent la direction du Bureau de Brennan._

Tempérance: tu veux savoir quoi?

Angéla: quelle bataille tu as perdu hier soir?

Tempérance: aucune, j'ai déclaré forfait quand la situation devenait gênante.

Angéla: c'est-à-dire?

Tempérance: quand Seeley s'est retrouvé à califourchon sur moi,ça te va!

Angéla: quoi comment ça! 

Tempérance: ok, ok on était chez moi il est venu s'excuser et avoir des excuses de ma part, ensuite il a dit que j'étais à lui, en tant que partenaire Angéla ne t'imagine pas des choses!

Angéla: et ensuite…

Tempérance: ensuite il a commencé à me chatouiller, chose à quoi j'ai répondu ce qui a terminé en bataille de chatouille sur le canapé, puis on est tombé par terre et je me suis retrouvée avec Seeley sur moi; j'ai donc abdiqué avant que…

Angéla: que ça aille plus loin?

Tempérance: j'ai pas dit ça!

Angéla: non mais t'as rien dit, bon je te laisse j'ai du boulot.

Tempérance: Angéla! _celle-ci partait sans même faire attention à son amie. « elle est pas possible » pensa-t-elle finalement._

_Tempérance revoyant la scène qui s'était jouée hier soir eu un petit sourire et une pensée pour un agent « très » spécial._

_Seeley venait d'arriver au FBI, il passa voir Cullen pour lui annoncer sa prise de service et le remercier d'avoir parlé à Amanda, mais il voulait savoir où était celle-ci car il devait tenir la promesse faite à Angéla._

Cullen: elle est au 5ème étage bureau 503.

Seeley: merci patron.

Cullen: agent Booth, il y a un problème?

Seeley: non aucun je veux savoir comment elle trouve mon équipe c'est tout.

_Seeley sortit du bureau de son patron direction 5ème étage bureau 3._

Seeley: je peux entrer!

Amanda: bien sur Booth, bonjour!

Seeley: oui bonjour, je viens pour te parler de mon équipe.

Amanda: nouvelle mission? Tu veux que j'en fasse partie je suppose, ça parle de quoi?

Seeley: non j'ai pas de mission je te parle de Brennan et son équipe.

Amanda: ah, eux! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore avec ces ratés!

Seeley: justement le fait que tu les traites de ratés me gêne, et le fait que tu dises à Angéla qu'elle n'a rien à faire avec eux me pose aussi un problème!

Amanda: écoute Seeley c'est la seule qui est normale là dedans, je vois pas ce qu'elle fait avec eux!

Seeley: elle nous rappelle ce pourquoi on est la, et pourquoi on recherche la vérité elle a totalement sa place dans ce groupe!

Amanda: Seeley on n'est pas là pour la vérité mais pour une arrestation!

Seeley: c'est faux, on est la pour trouver le vrai coupable et par la même occasion les faits exacts de la mort, donc on recherche la vérité et c'est ce à quoi le docteur Brennan et son équipe se dédient, ils ont donc plus de conscience professionnelle que toi et un véritable amour de leur travail; tu ne mérites pas de travailler avec eux.

Amanda: si tu crois que tu m'enlève quoi que se soit en me disant ça tu as tort Booth, maintenant sort d'ici!

_Seeley sorti du bureau avec une certaine satisfaction, il appela Angéla pour lui dire que tout était réglé avec Amanda et ajoutant qu'il passerait à l'institut dans l'après midi avec Parker car celui-ci voulait voir « le docteur Bones »._

_A l'institut:_

Angéla: Brennan, Booth est génial il a mit les points sur les i à Amanda en ce qui concerne notre équipe.

Tempérance: en quoi c'est génial il prend notre défense pour qu'on est du crédit, je trouve ça humiliant.

Angéla: quoi, pourquoi dis tu cela, Seeley t'as fait quoi au juste?

Tempérance: rien du tout j'ai pas envie de parler de lui c'est tout.

Angéla: d'accord, bref il passe avec Parker après, le pti veut te voir.

Tempérance: j'ai pas le temps j'ai du boulot moi, j'y retourne d'ailleurs!

Angéla: _pour elle_ pourquoi Tempe' est si distante avec Seeley, pourquoi elle veut pas le voir, ce matin tout allait bien pourtant.

Jack: je crois qu'elle veut arrêter de penser à lui, parce que depuis toute à l'heure elle est distraite, des qu'elle entend un bruit elle se retourne voir si c'est lui ou pas._ lui lança-t-il ayant entendu ce qu'elle disait._

Angéla: pourquoi elle se l'avoue pas, et ne lui avoue pas ses sentiments alors!

Jack: c'est Brennan!

_Le reste de la journée se passa dans un silence rare avec des tonnes de question qui défilait dans la tête d'Angéla; Zack et Jack à l'étude d'une nouvelle vase rapportée par Brennan du terrain, et Brennan sur sa reconstruction crânienne « imparfaite » et sur l'étude de marque sur les os._

_16h30 Booth débarqua au Jefferson avec Parker, voyant le petit garçon Camille sortie de son bureau._

Camille: Parker!

Parker: Cam, bonjour _en lui sautant dans les bras._

Camille _avec un sourire pour le petit garçon:_ que fais tu ici bonhomme? Papa t'amène au musée _clin d'œil à booth._

Parker: non je suis venu voir le docteur Bones.

Camille: ah!_ elle fit descendre Parker et son sourire disparu._

Seeley: vient mec, elle est sur la plateforme Bones!

Parker: ok je peux passer la carte, s'il te plait papa.

Seeley: bien sur!

Parker: cool!

_Parker passa la carte magnétique pour ne pas déclencher l'alarme et il sauta sur les genoux d'Angéla._

Angéla: salut toi, ça va? Merci encore Booth!

Seeley: pas de prob…..

Parker: je vais bien, dit Angéla tu crois que je peux jouer avec l'Angélator après?

Angéla: oui bien sur.

Seeley: c'est pas un jouet Parker!

Parker: mais elle a dit oui, _il partit en direction de Jack et Zack._

Seeley: tu aurais du dire non!

Angéla: je le surveillerais!

Seeley: le voilà parti avec les deux cinglés.

Angéla: et oui _avec un haussement d'épaule et un sourire._

Jack et Zack: salut, Parker ça fait longtemps!

Parker: oui c'est vrai, je peux regarder?

Jack: bien sur!

_Voyant son fils Seeley ne peut s'empêcher de lui rappeler ce pourquoi il était là: _« Parker, tu voulais vraiment voir de la vase où tu voulais voir Bones!»

Parker: Bones! Bien sur elle est plus jolie, hein papa? _remontant ses sourcils_

Seeley: bien sur aller file!

Parker: docteur Bones,_ il se jeta dans les bras de celle-ci qui l'entendit s'avancer._

Tempérance: bonjour toi, pourquoi tu voulais me voir.

Seeley: parce qu'il vous trouve jolie!

Tempérance: j'ai pas le temps pour vos gamineries Booth _dit elle en lâchant Parker, vu le ton employé Seeley lui demanda _« et pour mon fils vous avez du temps? »_ vraisemblablement blessé de ce qu'elle venait de dire._

Seeley: Parker dit au revoir on y va.

Parker: mais papa…

Seeley: y a pas de mais papa, on y va!

Tempérance: Booth je …..

Seeley: vous avez été très claire c'est bon, Parker!

Parker: Angéla m'a dit que je pouvais jouer avec l'Angélator.

Tempérance: vas y va jouer avec Angéla Parker, je dois parler avec ton père.

Parker: merci docteur Bones.

_Parker partit voir Angéla et Booth le suivit direction le bureau de celle-ci._

Tempérance: Booth non, restez _fini-t-elle sur un ton presque désespéré._

Seeley: non merci, j'ai pas le temps pour vos sautes d'humeur.

_Parker jouait enfin avec l'Angélator et tout le monde sauf Camille et Bones était la pour admirer le scénario du petit garçon._

Angéla: il s'est passé quoi avec Tempe'?

Seeley: j'en sais rien on avait fait un pas en avant hier et aujourd'hui elle en a fait dix en arrière!

Angéla: tu lui as parlé.

Seeley: non, en me voyant elle a dit qu'elle voulait pas me voir donc c'est chose faite je viendrais ici qu'à notre prochaine enquête

Angéla: mais…..

Seeley: si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit appelle moi; Parker on y va!

Parker: oui papa!

_Il fit un bisou à tout le monde et ils partirent chez Rebecca, sans même saluer Bones au désespoir de Parker._

_Angéla pouvait pas se résoudre au fait que Tempérance ne parle pas à Seeley et au fait que Seeley ait très mal prit le comportement de Tempe' à son égard, elle décida donc de parler à Brennan, direction le bureau de celle-ci qui s'était isolée depuis que Seeley n'avait pas voulu l'écouter._

Angéla: Brennan, on doit parler sérieusement!

Tempérance: si c'est de Booth , je préfère pas.

Angéla: c'est dommage parce que c'est de lui que je veux te parler, je veux savoir ce qui t'as pris, pourquoi l'as-tu repoussé comme ça tu m'as pourtant dit que tu avais passé une super soirée avec lui non?

Tempérance: bien sur que oui, mais je sais pas, jusqu'ici Parker ne voulait pas passer me voir au labo, tout était simple et maintenant….

Angéla: et maintenant quoi, Parker t'aime beaucoup, c'est normale qu'il veuille te voir et si jusqu'ici Parker ne venait pas au labo c'était à cause de Rebecca qui ne voulait pas qu'il passe.

Tempérance: je ne le savais pas, et puis pourquoi ça et comment tu le sais toi?

Angéla: j'ai demandé et si elle veut pas qu'il vienne c'est parce qu'elle sait ce qu'on peut voir ici, mais depuis qu'elle te connaît un peu plus Seeley m'a dit qu'elle voulait bien que le petit passe si il le demandait.

Tempérance: pourquoi Booth ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Angéla: parce qu'il ne veut pas te déranger avec des histoires d'enfant, de son enfant!

Tempérance; mais j'adore son fils, et il le sait!

Angéla: je pense pas qu'il soit très au courant, dit lui!

Tempérance: il ne veut plus me parler.

Angéla: et pourquoi à ton avis?

Tempérance: parce qu'il pense que je ne veux plus le voir.

Angéla: et oui gagné!

Tempérance: je vais l'appeler, il sera obligé de me parler.

Angéla: il ne te répondra pas, il m'as dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas jusqu'à la prochaine enquête et que si je voulais quelque chose je l'appelle.

Tempérance: mais pourquoi il peut pas faire ça, il va forcement passer!

Angéla: non et il te répondra pas au téléphone ton comportement l'a saoulé Tempérance!

Tempérance: Angéla appelle le toi dit lui que je dois le voir.

Angéla: il viendra pas!

Tempérance: mens lui alors, dit lui que je suis pas bien, il viendra il ne pourra pas me laisser comme ça!

Angéla: tu veux que je mente à un agent du FBI parce qu'il ne veut pas te parler!

Tempérance: oui.

Angéla: et pourquoi?

Tempérance: pour lui donner une explication.

Angéla: et moi?

Tempérance: plus tard Ange!

_Angéla sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Booth._

Seeley: Angéla y a un problème?

Angéla: oui, Tempérance va vraiment pas bien _dit elle un peu honteuse _il faut que tu….

Seeley: j'arrive je suis là dans 5minutes,dit lui que tout va bien se passer.

Angéla: ok à tout de suite.

Angéla_ à Tempérance_: satisfaite j'espère parce que moi je me sens mal et je m'en veux.

Tempérance: merci Angéla._ elle esquissa un sourire à l'attention de son amie._

_Angéla parti dans la direction de Hodgins en se sentant mal d'avoir « trahi » Booth sans savoir ce qu'avait Tempe'._

_Booth prit sa veste est parti direction le Jefferson se posant mille et une questions s'en voulant aussi de ne pas avoir écouté sa Bones._

_Arrivé à l'institut il couru dans son bureau sans même regarder sur le plateforme, le voyant Angéla baissa la tête ressentant de nouveau la culpabilité monter en elle._

Seeley: Bones qui a-t-il?_ se précipitant sur le fauteuil où elle était_

Tempérance: je dois vous parlez!

Seeley: vous vous foutez de moi, vous allez très bien et je doute qu'Angéla ai eu cette idée, vous l'avez fait mentir pour vous, je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez manipuler votre meilleur amie; je me casse!

Tempérance: Seeley on doit parler.

_Mais il était déjà parti sans même écouter Tempérance, il s'arrêta près d'Angéla la voyant tout plein de remords._

Seeley: je ne t'en veux pas mais elle oui, et j'espère qu'on aura pas d'enquête de sitôt!

Angéla: Booth je….., ne dis pas ça tu ne le penses pas.

Seeley: si malheureusement!

_Il parti chez lui laissant Angéla avec les larmes lui montant aux yeux et Tempérance s'en voulant d'avoir mis Angéla dans ses problèmes avec Booth._

_Voilà maintenant deux jours que Seeley était partit de l'institut suite au mensonge de Tempérance, ce matin à son réveil Seeley reçu un coup de fil de Cullen concernant un cadavre retrouvés au parc municipale, il se prépara et prit la direction du lieu de la découverte pendant que Cullen faisait prévenir Tempérance pour qu'elle rejoigne Seeley directement sur place._

_Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que Brennan inspectait les lieux et le cadavre en décomposition très avancée, pour une fois Jack était venu avec elle, pour faire directement les prélèvements._

Seeley: bonjour tout le monde!

Tempérance: Booth enfin! _dit elle se retournant avec un sourire_

Seeley: hey, Jack c'est rare de te voir là!

Jack: c'est vrai mais bon pour une fois qu'on me laisse sortir, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa!

Seeley: c'est vrai, bon on a quoi alors _se tournant vers Zack_

Zack: docteur Brennan!

Tempérance: oui donc on a une femme entre 18 et 21 ans, type caucasien, nageuse depuis sa plus tendre enfance, multiple facture du poignet elle devait être maladroite…..

Seeley: _la coupant_ et alors cause du décès c'est possible ou pas!_ sur un ton froid_

Tempérance: oui bien sur _plutôt désemparée _je dirais violence sexuelle à approfondir au labo et commotion cérébrale plutôt sévère vu les traces qui restent.

Seeley: d'accord emballer le tout et aller bosser, je vais interroger le joggeur qui a trouvé le corps et je vous rejoins à l'institut dès que vous aurez du nouveau.

_Seeley partit vers l'homme qui avait trouvé le corps; et le fit monter dans sa voiture._

Tempérance: bon bah on remballe le tout alors._ sur un ton plutôt triste de voir que son partenaire ne prit pas la peine de lui demander si elle voulait venir._

Jack: ouais; je finis un dernier prélèvement et on est parti!

_Seeley criant à Jack de loin « _passe le bonjour à Angéla, Jack », « pas de souci » _lui avait il répondu devant une Tempérance de plus en plus tristoune._

_Prélèvements terminés direction l'institut pour les uns et direction FBI pour Seeley et le joggeur tout affolé._

_Seeley passa toute l'après midi au FBI cherchant des profils de jeunes filles disparues de 18 à 21ans, mais ces recherches ne le menait à rien et l'interrogatoire du joggeur c'était avéré inutile._

Cullen: je ne voudrais pas déranger mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec votre Bones!

Seeley: parce que j'ai deux trois choses à faire ici.

Cullen: d'accord mais rester pas trop ou je vais penser que vous ne lui parlez plus ou encore qu'Amanda avait raison.

Seeley: elle avait tort et puis j'attends qu'ils m'appellent pour me dire si ils ont du nouveau.

_Le téléphone de Booth sonna:_

Seeley: allo!

Camille: c'est moi Seeley!

Seeley: Camille ne m'appelles pas Seeley! _Cullen lui fit signe qu'il partait_

Camille: et toi ne m'appelles pas Camille, on a du nouveau ici Brennan m'a dit de te prévenir.

Seeley: ok j'arrive alors!

_Seeley parti vers le Jefferson arrivé là bas il monta sur la plateforme, salua Angéla et la suivit dans son bureau, ils firent l'identification sur l'Angélator il s'agissait de Kathy Faith jeune étudiante en droit, nageuse de niveau régional de 20ans._

Seeley: merci Ange, elle est morte depuis quand Jack?

Jack: je dirais un an.

Tempérance: décomposition avancée suite aux multiples tempêtes de l'année dernière et aussi par les animaux vacant dans le parc.

Seeley: ok, bon bah il est tard, je vais aller voir la famille pour leur annoncer la mort de leur fille et puis je rentre. Vous aussi allez vous reposer vous avez fait du bon boulot et demain il faudra me trouver un coupable.

Tout le monde: d'accord! Bonne soirée.

_Tempérance sortie la première avec une mine plus ou moins triste; Seeley prit la même direction et alla ensuite récupérer sa voiture pour annoncer aux parents de Kathy la mort de celle-ci._

_Angéla alla rejoindre Tempérance se demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas encore._

Seeley: je voulais vous donner mes plus sincères condoléances suite au décès de votre fille.

Parent: c'est arrivé comment?

Seeley: agression sexuelle et multiples blessures mais on vous tiendra au courant dès qu'on en saura plus mon équipe travaille là dessus et on découvrira très vite qui a fait ça, mais savez-vous si votre fille avait des ennemis?

Parent: non pas que nous sachions agent Booth; en tout cas nous vous remercions de nous avoir dit la vérité.

_Booth entrepris donc de rentrer chez lui. Angéla entra dans le bureau de Brennan._

Angéla: Tempérance ça va?

Tempérance: oui pourquoi? _dit elle timidement_

Angéla: parce que tu as l'air toute triste, c'est Seeley?

Tempérance: oui, j'en ai marre qu'il fasse comme si je n'existais pas!

Angéla: si il ferait vraiment ça il ne prendrait pas tes dire au sérieux non plus!

Tempérance: je dois lui parler, je vais aller chez lui.

Angéla: ne lui fait pas de reproche sinon vous allez vous engueuler encore!

Tempérance: d'accord, j'y vais.

_Elle partit chez Booth mais elle éprouvait une pointe d'anxiété sur la réaction de Seeley,_ « va-t-il vouloir m'ouvrir et me parler ?».


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir. **

**Au cas ou vous n'avez pas vu le reviews que j'ai laissé hier soir, le site ou j'ai posté ces histoires avant c'est hypnoweb.**

**Voila la suite, il restera un chapitre pour cette histoire qui était ma toute première et après je passe à la seconde qui elle est plus longue.**

**Bonne lecture et a vendredi pour le suite et fin de cette histoire (emplois du temps oblige).**

_Dix minutes plus tard elle se gara devant chez lui, elle prit une grande inspiration et elle frappa à la porte._

Seeley_ à moitié nu car il se préparait à aller au lit:_ j'arrive _en ouvrant la porte_ que faites vous là?

Tempérance: je….. Je suis venue pour vous…parlez!

Seeley: si c'est pour l'enquête revenez demain matin, je suis fatigué.

Tempérance: non c'est pas pour l'enquête _dit elle en entrant car Seeley lui avait ouvert un chemin en entendant le _« non !».

Seeley: c'est pourquoi alors?

Tempérance: c'est pour… vous voulez pas enfiler quelque chose ça me…..

Seeley: non j'enfilerai rien alors même si ça vous perturbe, vous gène ou encore vous déstabilise, je m'en fou!

Tempérance: pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça?_ sur la défensive_

Seeley; pourquoi vous êtes là Bones?_ se détendant un peu se rendant compte de son agressivité_

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tempérance « _je suis là pour vous parlez de mon comportement à votre égard quand vous êtes venu avec Parker à l'institut ».

Seeley: oui et donc?

Tempérance: _je suis sur un terrain glissant je doit être sincère avec lui pensa-t-elle _donc si je me suis comportée comme ça c'est à cause d'Amanda.

Seeley: je suis allé lui parler elle ne vous dérangera plus!

Tempérance: justement…

Seeley: justement quoi? _la coupant posant sur elle son regard très interrogateur _

Tempérance: elle m'a appelé _je dois tout lui dire, sur ce qu'elle m'a dit aller lance toi Bones! Mais il m'arrive quoi depuis quand j'utilise se surnom stupide avec moi-même, depuis qu'il me manque!_

Seeley: elle vous a appelé et?_ commençant à être agacer et la sortant de ses pensées_

_Aller Brennan tu dois lui dire s'imposa-t-elle :_

**Flash back:**

Amanda: Tempérance c'est Amanda Wood!

Tempérance: pourquoi m'appelez vous?

Amanda: pour vous parlez de votre chevalier servant amoureux de vous plus que tout, et plus que son travail à en juger par son implication pour votre équipe.

Tempérance: de qui parlez vous?

Amanda: ne faites pas votre innocente je parle de Seeley!

Tempérance: Booth?

Amanda: oui Booth qui d'autre et assez fou d'amour pour vous pour risquer un blâme de la part du FBI.

**Fin du flash back.**

Tempérance: j'ai raccroché, je ne voulais plus l'entendre et je ne savais pas comment prendre ça Booth! D'où ma prise de distance je voulais pas vous voir comme autre chose que mon partenaire qui a prit ma défense car il croit en moi et pas parce qu'il…

Seeley: stop Bones, je ne lui ai jamais dit que je vous aimais, elle a dit ça pour vous perturber rien d'autre Bones.

Tempérance: alors vous ne m'aimez pas?_ avec un air déçu_

Seeley: je vous aime énormément Bones et vous comptez beaucoup pour moi; vous le savez non? Enfin j'espère!

Tempérance: bien sur, je suis désolée Seeley je voulais pas…

Seeley: c'est pas grave Bones _il l'a prit dans ces bras en ajoutant _vous m'avez vraiment manqué_ elle déposa sa tête sur le torse nu de son « partenaire » et se surprit à lui caresser le dos._

Tempérance: je crois que je vais y aller Booth on se voit demain! _dit elle alors que le rouge de ses joues diminuait peu à peu._

Seeley: oui bonne nuit Tempérance à demain.

_Elle partit le sourire aux lèvres après avoir entendu son prénom dans la bouche de l'homme qui comptait plus pour elle que ce qu'elle pensait et chez qui elle avait un place importante dans son cœur._

_En sortant de chez Booth le pluie tombait comme sous une bonne douche, Tempe' prit son téléphone pour appeler Angéla elle entra dans sa voiture toute trempée et expliqua à son amie comment ça c'était passé; Angéla était ravie, surtout quand Tempérance lui avoua qu'elle avait adoré se retrouver dans les bras de Seel' (à moitié nu bien sur parce que dans ces bras elle a déjà fait lol). Comme à son habitude Angéla était hystérique et voulait savoir pourquoi son amie était dans sa voiture plutôt que chez Booth ,elle lui avoua donc sa gène à l'égard de ce sentiment et raccrocha pour laisser Angéla et Jack tranquille et aller elle se coucher._

_Elle essaya en vain de démarrer sa voiture, mais rien ni fait et étant toute mouillée elle commençait à avoir froid; elle décida de retourner chez Seel' qui n'était pas couché vu la lumière dans le salon._

Seeley___ouvrant la porte cette fois ci en boxer: _Bones! Que faites vous encore là _la voyant trembler comme une feuille _pardon entrez! Vous êtes gelée?

Tempérance: oui, un peu! Ma voiture ne démarre plus donc…

Seeley: le salle de bain est par là, allez vous sécher je vous dépose un T-shirt et un bas de survêtement devant la porte, je vais vous préparer un café pendant que vous vous changez,ok?

Tempérance: d'accord, merci Seeley de me laisser passer la soirée ici.

Seeley: c'est normal je vais pas vous laisser dormir mouiller dans votre voiture, filez je voudrais pas que vous soyez malade.

_Tempérance partit vers la salle de bain pour se sécher, Seeley quant à lui alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pantalon, et sortir de quoi se changer pour Tempérance il déposa le tout devant la porte de la salle de bain, au même moment Tempe' ouvre la porte en serviette._

Seeley: il y a un problème?

Tempérance: non! Pantalon?

Seeley: tenez c'est là!

Tempérance: non je voulais dire vous en pantalon, faut pas changer vos habitudes pour moi Seeley!_ regard malicieux._

Seeley: euh oui mais bon_ tout gêné par la remarque de Bones_ bref voilà vos vêtements, je vous laisse ma chambre ce soir, je prendrais celle de Parker.

Tempérance: non faisons l'inverse je veux pas vous déloger!

Seeley: vous dormirez mieux dans mon lit Bones.

Tempérance: il y a pas de …

Seeley: je ne discute plus, vous vouliez quoi pour sortir en serviette? _regard coquin et rougissement pas forcement voulu_

Tempérance: je peux prendre une douche?

Seeley: bien sur vous êtes chez vous!

Tempérance: merci Booth à toute suite alors!

_Il fila mettre le café en route, il alla ensuite ranger deux ou trois truc dans sa chambre._

_Dix minutes plus tard, Tempérance sortait de la salle de bain et le café était servi sur la table basse et Booth était en mode décontracte sur le canapé du salon._

Tempérance: c'est bon j'ai fini!

Seeley: ok t'es toute propre et tu sens bon alors?_ humeur taquine du côté de chez Booth_

Tempérance: ça veut dire quoi? Je sentais pas bon c'est ça? Et depuis quand tu me tutoies?

Seeley: je sais pas c'est sorti tout seul, et si tu sens très bon mais là c'est mon odeur!

Tempérance: « mon odeur » Booth tu es typiquement mâle alpha!

Seeley: on vas pas remettre ça, tu… on se tutoie donc?

Tempérance: oui je crois bien mais j'ai un problème?

Seeley: lequel?

Tempérance: ton pantalon j'arrive pas à le serrer plus, donc si je le tiens pas autant dire que tu aurais juste du me passer un t-shirt.

Seeley: viens par là!

_Tempérance se rapprocha de Seeley qui était assis sur le canapé, il s'approcha du bord du canapé et pris les mains de Brennan pour la caler debout entre ses jambes, il releva son t-shirt et retourna la ceinture du pantalon que Tempe' avait, il ne put pour autant s'empêcher de caresser le ventre de sa partenaire ce qui l'a fit rougir et elle était plutôt contente qu'il ne l'ait pas vu à ce moment là déjà qu'elle avait du mal à retenir le frisson qui l'avait parcourus au contact des mains de Seeley sur son ventre._

Tempérance dans ses pensées: arrête immédiatement de frissonner Bren' il va s'en rendre compte, et puis merde v'la l'effet qu'il me fait, non mais ça va pas Tempérance change tout de suite d'idée c'est ton coéquipier rien d'autre, pourquoi il a fait ça pourquoi il m'a touché le ventre de cette façon…

_Il arriva à resserrer le pantalon de Bones, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se leva plantant son regard dans le sien ce qui la sortie de ses pensées._

Seeley: c'est mieux maintenant?_ lui lança-t-il avec les mains toujours posées sur ses hanches._

Tempérance: euh….. Quoi?

Seeley: c'est mieux maintenant!_ faut croire que ça n'as pas fait que de l'effet à moi pensa-t-il_

Tempérance: oui oui c'est mieux!_ elle détourna le regard et ne sachant pas quoi faire elle s'assit._

_Sentant que le silence allait s'installer Booth se décida:_

Seeley: tu veux regarder quoi alors?_ cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère_

Tempérance: y a quoi? Non laisse tomber t'as pas un bon livre?

Seeley: non je n'ai pas de bon bouquin ici Bones, donc tu as le choix entre DVD, téléréalité, série ou un match.

Tempérance: tu veux regarder quoi?

Seeley: à toi de voir Bones tu es mon invitée!

Tempérance: je veux pas m'imposer on regarde ce que tu veux Booth!

Seeley: Brennan!

Tempérance: c'est bon DVD pas besoin d'être désagréable!

Seeley: si vu que tu réponds pas! Tu veux regarder lequel?

Tempérance: là c'est toi qui choisi!

Seeley: on regarde Allumeuse alors!

Tempérance: quoi de mieux qu'un film qui dégrade la femme!

Seeley: t'es sure qu'on a vu le même film?

Tempérance: je l'ai jamais vu!

Seeley: alors pourquoi tu dis ça.

Tempérance: le titre!

Seeley: ok, stop je t'arrête c'est tes mâles alpha qui en prennent un coup Tempe' dans ce film!

Tempérance: ok ça me va alors!

Seeley: sexiste!_ dit il discrètement espérant qu'elle réagisse (et oui il devient maso)_

Tempérance: tu as dit quoi là, tu veux vraiment que je m'énerve?

Seeley:___ça a marché yes!_ non c'était pour rire Bones; ne t'énerve pas.

_Tout se passait plutôt bien pendant le début du film jusqu'à la fameuse scène du restaurant chinois et la chanson du pénis_

Tempérance: tu te fous de moi, en quoi les mâles alpha en prennent plein la gueule, les femmes se dégradent à exalter leur pénis!_ elle lui donna un gros coup de poing sur l'épaule_

Seeley: stop là regarde la suite du film et c'est de l'humour, et attention à toi si tu refrappes un agent fédéral je t'enferme!

_Elle se tue et se rapprocha un peu plus vers Seel' qui en profita pour lui mettre un bras autour des épaules et ainsi la rapprocher un peu plus de lui, elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Booth, sans même voir la fin du film._

Seeley: et voilà elle a même pas vu la fin, elle va m'entendre demain miss Bones, bon on va la mettre au lit!

_Il se leva et la prit dans ces bras, instinctivement celle-ci resserra son étreinte sur Booth mettant sa tête au creux du cou de celui-ci, sentant le souffle chaud de Tempe' sur son cou, notre agent sourit._

_Il la déposa sur le lit et la recouvrit._

Seeley: dors bien ma Bones _ma Bones, je vais pas bien moi, elle est si belle quand elle dort; _c'est parti je délire là.

_Seeley s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu' il entendit la voix de Bones à moitié endormi._

Tempérance: Seeley reste avec moi _murmura-t-elle _

Seeley: t'es sur que ça va toi _elle doit avoir de la fièvre pensa-t-il _

_Il s'approcha pour poser sa main sur son front, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira sur elle, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire et ajouta:_

Tempérance: je vais très bien, je veux juste que tu restes avec moi!_ sur un ton des plus sérieux_

Seeley: d'accord je reste, c'est comme tu veux!_ lui sur un ton plutôt sceptique mêlé à de l'incompréhension. _

_Seeley dans le lit, Tempérance se blottit tout contre lui et reprit son chemin vers les bras de Morphée avec Seeley la suivant malgré les quelques questions qui lui trottait dans la tête. _

_Le matin arriva vite et Seeley fut le premier réveillé il n'osait pas se lever car Tempérance n'avait pas bouger de la nuit et il ne voulait pas la réveiller donc il ne bougea pas la gardant dans ses bras._

_Dix minutes plus tard celle-ci se réveilla sentait la main de Seeley se promener sur son bras._

Seeley: bonjour toi!_ avec un sourire charmeur_

Tempérance: qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu devais pas dormir dans le lit de Parker!_ avec un regard des plus sérieux_

Seeley: ok d'accord classique! Merci de me mettre de bonne humeur dès le matin, c'est sympa Bones!_ sur un air cette fois dég (lol le pauvre)._

_Il voulu partir mais il fut retenu._

Tempérance: je plaisante Seeley, désolé je savais pas que ça t'énerverais je voulais pas, je voulais juste t'embêter un peu._ elle fit une petite moue_

Seeley: arrête avec cette tête_ revenant dans le lit _bien dormis alors!_ un sourire se redessina sur ses lèvres._

Tempérance: très et mon cousin était sympa!

Seeley: merci je prend ça comme un compliment, faudrait se lever si tu veux que je jette un coup d'œil à ta voiture!

Tempérance: pourquoi pas, ok je me lève!

_Seeley préparait le petit déjeuner pendant que Tempérance mit ses vêtement qui avait enfin séché._

Seeley: pti dej' servi Bones, je sors m'occuper de ta voiture, je prend tes clés.

Tempérance: ok!

_Une bonne demi heure plus tard Tempe' avait finit de déjeuner, elle prit une tasse de café et parti voir Seeley pour savoir où il en était._

Tempérance: un café monsieur le garagiste_ avec un pouffement de rire voyant Seel' plein de graisse_

Seeley: très drôle, donne moi ça et essaies de démarrer ta voiture!

_Tempérance s'excusa et la voiture fonctionnait de nouveau; ils rentèrent chez Booth, Tempérance récupéra ses affaires pour retourner au Jefferson._

Tempérance: merci Booth pour la voiture, je dois aller au Jefferson maintenant!

Seeley: de rien, j'ai le droit à un bisou?

Tempérance: après ta douche peut être!

Seeley: oui mais tu vas partir à l'institut alors…_ avec un air coquin et se rapprochant de plus en plus vers sa coéquipière._

Tempérance: on verra!_ elle recula _

_Elle parti au labo en laissant un Seeley déçu qui prit la direction la douche avec dans la tête la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Tempérance, rien ne c'était passé mais il avait adoré l'avoir dans ses bras._

_Arrivé à l'institut elle fila directement vers le corps pour trouver une quelconque trace du coupable, Angéla avait bien remarqué que les vêtements de son amie était les mêmes qu'hier quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle irait chez booth._


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews, comme d'habitude ça fait plaisir!**

**Voila la suite et fin de cette première histoire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Angéla: alors bonne soirée Bren'?

Tempérance: normale pourquoi?

Angéla: pour rien! _devant cette réponse Angéla était déçu elle alla voir Hodgins pour se plaindre du comportement de celle-ci._

Angéla: Jack, c'est pas normal Brennan est habillée comme hier et elle me dit qu'elle a passé une soirée normale alors qu'en partant d'ici elle est allée voir Booth.

Jack: et alors elle est peut être revenu ici après; ce qui explique qu'elle soit habillé pareil.

Angéla: non elle parait pas fatiguer, et elle l'est d'habitude quand elle reste ici.

Jack: et tu crois qu'elle ne le serait pas si elle aurait passé la soirée avec Booth!

Angéla: tu as bien raison!

_Brennan et Zack finissaient de travailler sur le corps lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin quelque chose : une chevalière coincée entre le psoas iliaque._

Zack: comment c'est arrivé là?

Tempérance: Zack ce corps à un an et ces poches étaient plus que trouées quelqu'un a du la perdre!

Zack: le coupable peut être?

Tempérance: oui la bague de son petit ami; je vais la donner à Angéla pour qu'elle fasse des recherches.

_Tempérance se dirigea vers le bureau d'Angéla , lorsque Booth arriva lançant un « _bonjour tout le monde _en étant tout heureux » et Angéla sortie pour entendre ce que Booth ajouta:_

Seeley: tu me dois un bisou Bones_ avec un grand sourire_

Tempérance: je …j'ai…._toute gêné en entendant cela._

Angéla: tu lui dois un bisou _plus que surprise_ ça veut dire quoi et depuis quand vous vous tutoyez?

Seeley: hier soir et je veux mon bisou, tu as promis!_ faisant une moue comme un petit garçon_

Angéla: je le savais, ma chérie tu viens avec moi, on doit parler et toi Seeley va voir Zack il doit avoir des choses à te dire!

_Angéla tirait Tempérance de toute ces forces vers son bureau Seeley lui regardait sans rien comprendre._

Tempérance: Seeley attends prend ça, Zack t'expliquera et attends Angéla! voilà chose promise chose due _elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son partenaire ce qui le fit rougir et frissonner de l'intérieur! _

Seeley: merci_ chuchota-t-il _c'est quoi cette bague?_ cette fois plus fort_

Tempérance: Zack te dira _eu-t-elle le temps de crier qu'Angéla l'avait enfermé dans son bureau._

_Booth partit voir Zack, qu'il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait trouvé avec le docteur Brennan; voyant cette bague Booth partit pour le FBI à la recherche des hommes pouvant avoir reçu ce type de chevalière._

_Pendant ce temps dans le bureau d'Angéla:_

Angéla: tu vas te décider à parler!_ haussant le ton_

Tempérance: je n'ai rien à dire._ sur la défensive de son côté_

Angéla: bien sur que si, il s'est passé quoi hier avec Seeley?

Tempérance: on s'est réconcilié ça se voit non?

Angéla: sous la couette?_ un regard plus que suspect et coquin_

Tempérance: non, on a parlé comme des adultes!_ elle se revoit dans les bras de Seeley au réveil_

Angéla: alors pourquoi ce bisou et tes vêtements?

Tempérance: ma voiture ne démarrait plus j'ai dormi chez lui et le bisou c'est parce qu'il a réparé ma voiture ce matin.

Angéla: ok, vous avez dormi ensemble? _plus curieuse que jamais_

Tempérance: oui.

Angéla: et il s'est passé quoi?

Tempérance: rien du tout, je lui ai dit de rester avec moi c'est tout! _un regard plus que gêner et fuyant le regard de son amie en omettant le baiser._

Angéla: c'est toi qui a demandé! _plus surprise que jamais Tempe' n'avait jamais fait ça_

Tempérance: c'est bon tu sais tout moi je bouge._ refusant de répondre à la question qui viendrait, pourquoi tu as voulu qui reste?_

_Booth quant à lui avait enfin retrouvé toutes les personnes pouvant avoir cette chevalière, et les avait appelé se faisant passer pour un collectionneur de bague universitaire et seul un homme lui déclara avoir perdu la sienne Bob Newell; il déclina alors sa véritable identité et lui dit qu'il voulait le voir, mais l'homme avait formellement exprimé son non désir de le voir et annonça que sans mandat il ne le verrait pas._

_Seeley appela Tempérance pour qu'elle vienne au FBI._

_Arrivée au FBI, elle alla avec Seeley dans le bureau de Cullen pour faire leur demande et informer tout le monde._

_Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Cullen, ils virent Amanda._

Tempérance: que fait elle ici Booth?

Seeley: je n'en sait rien; Amanda!_ avec un signe de bonjour._

Amanda: Seeley, docteur Brennan!_ signe de la tête._

Cullen: on est venu se plaindre de vous agent Booth, et je dois encore constater que c'est à cause de votre partenaire!

Seeley: comment?

Cullen: vous avez menacé Amanda Wood! pour le respect de l'équipe du docteur Brennan.

Seeley: c'est pas exactement ça et puis on peut parler d'autre chose._ gêné d'avoir cette conversation en présence de Bones._

Amanda: pourquoi tu veux pas parler devant ta chérie? Pourtant elle devrait être heureuse de savoir combien ta carrière n'a pas d'importance à tes yeux du moment que l'honneur de « madame je me crois tout permis » va bien!_ sur un ton plus que méprisant._

_Tempérance s'en voulait et ne savait plus où se mettre mais elle ne dit mot._

Cullen: parlez autrement agent Wood!

Amanda: et pourquoi ça! vous-même vous dites qu'elle est insupportable dans ce cas il devrait aussi vous menacez l'agent Booth!_ elle était hors d'elle disant cela._

Cullen: si vous ne vous taisez pas je vous mets une mise à pied!

Tempérance: ça lui ferait du bien!_ lança-t-elle ironiquement, pétasse_

Seeley: chut Bones!_ cherchant à calmer un peu le jeu_

Amanda: tu n'es qu'une petite…

Seeley: attention à ce que tu dis d'elle devant moi Amanda je pourrais vite m'énerver!

Cullen: agent Wood si vous me demandez de choisir entre vous et l'agent Booth mon choix est vite fait!

Amanda: donc…_ étant plutôt sure d'elle_

Cullen: vous êtes virée, l'agent Booth est jusqu'ici mon meilleur élément donc je le choisis, je vous pris de me rendre votre arme et votre insigne.

Amanda: mais ce n'est pas…_ne sachant plus quoi dire_

Tempérance: _avec un sourire_ ne faites pas l'enfant et obéissez!

Amanda: je vous…

Seeley: tu rien du tout, au revoir Amanda!_ avec un sourire_

Cullen: bon maintenant que voulez vous, vous?_ regardant Tempérance_

Tempérance: moi rien Seeley m'a fait venir!

Seeley: je veux un mandat d'arrêt contre Bob Newell, il a 32ans, a le profil parfait du coupable et si on examine bien cette chevalière on voit que c'est la sienne elle a les initial BN graver dessus et il a perdu la sienne!

Cullen: où avez-vous trouvé cette bague?

Tempérance: sur Kathy enfin la victime.

Seeley: jusqu'à il y a encore un an c'est-à-dire la mort de la jeune fille, il entraînait l'équipe de natation du niveau régional dans laquelle elle nageait.

Cullen: d'accord je vous donne le mandat!

_Nos deux partenaires prirent la direction du travail de Newell, arrivés là bas celui-ci ne put qu'avouer l'évidence même à l'agent du FBI. Il savait qu'il était foutu lorsqu'il aperçut le mandat; suite aux aveux Tempe' et Seel' allèrent chez les parents de Kathy pour leur annoncer la nouvelle._

Seeley: bonjour, comment allez vous?_ quelque peu gêné de poser cette question._

Parents: mal! Avez-vous des nouvelles? _en sanglotant_

Seeley: oui bien sur mais avant, je vous présente le docteur Tempérance Brennan sans qui rien de tout cela aurait pu arriver.

Mère; merci docteur Brenn an

Tempérance: c'est normal et je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances. _avec un air compatissant_

Père: merci bien alors agent Booth qui était ce?

Seeley: son entraîneur il a avoué avoir eu une liaison avec votre fille et quand elle a voulu mettre un terme à cela, il l'a tué!

Parents: c'est horrible, mais nous vous remercions pour tout._ continua le père seul car sa femme était partie ne supportant plus d'entendre tout cela, _et quand pourrons nous récupérer le corps pour l'enterrer.

Tempérance: on vous restitue le corps de votre fille dés demain.

Père: d'accord merci et au revoir alors._ le père n'en pouvait plus de retenir sa souffrance, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire pour sa femme du moins pour le moment_

Tempérance et Seeley: au revoir. _sur un ton loin d'être fière et sur le regret d'avoir eu cette enquête. _

_Dans la voiture le silence se faisait pesant donc:_

Seeley: ça doit être horrible d'enterrer un enfant, moi personnellement si je devrait enterrer Parker je crois que je…

Tempérance: arrête Seel' tu te fais du mal pour rien._ le coupa-t-elle en lui montrant bien qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal à son fils_

Seeley: t'as raison moi je tue avant celui qui touche à mon fils.

_Ils se mirent à rire, malgré la peine qu'ils éprouvaient pour la famille qu'ils venaient de quitter._

Seeley: t'as faim Bones?

Tempérance: ne m'appelle pas Bones! Et oui je meurs de faim._ lui souriant_

Seeley: bon bah direction le Royal Dinner alors!_ lui rendant son sourire_

_Arrivés là bas ils se mirent à leur table habituelle, commandèrent et comme le silence s'installait Tempérance prit la parole:_« j'ai passé une super soirée avec toi, enfin chez toi; c'était vraiment bien, merci _chuchota-t-elle »._

Seeley: c'est vrai sauf quand tu t'es mise à crier pour le film alors que tu n'as même pas regardé la fin!_ sur un ton taquin_

Tempérance: j'étais fatiguée. _elle baissa les yeux_

Seeley: _mettant sa main sous son menton il releva le visage de Sa Bones (oups lapsus révélateur) pour qu'elle le regarde pensant qu'elle ne devait jamais baisser le regard avec les yeux qu'elle avait _et j'étais confortable non?_ surenchérit-il_

Tempérance: aussi! _un teint rosé apparut sur ses joues suivi d'un sourire moqueur et ravageur aux yeux de Seeley._

Seeley: j'ai vraiment adoré cette soirée avec toi c'était… j'aimerais que tu saches combien tu…

_Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Booth._

Seeley: allo?

…: je veux vous voir maintenant_ ton pas très aimable_

Seeley: d'accord j'arrive!

Seeley: je crois qu'on finira notre conversation plus tard Cullen veut me parler, désolé Tempérance _en lui caressant la main._

_Il l'avait encore une fois appelé par son prénom, elle savait que ce qu'il voulait lui dire était important sinon il l'aurait appelé Bones._

Tempérance: d'accord bah de toute façon je vais aller à l'institut faire mon rapport pour Camille avant qu'elle se mette à me le réclamer

Seeley: je te dépose?_ avec un grand sourire essayant de dissimuler le regret de son regard._

Tempérance: je veux bien. _elle lui rendit son sourire avec de la compassion dans le regard_

_Le trajet jusqu'à l'institut se fit en silence, arrivés là bas elle lui lança un dernier regard et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, arrivée au Jefferson Tempe' s'isola dans son bureau pour clore le dossier._

_Seel' fonça au bureau du FBI, pour retrouver Cullen, laissant quant à lui la paperasse pour plus tard, l'idée que son patron veuille le voir l'inquiétait surtout que l'enquête était close._

Seeley: vous vouliez me voir_ entrant dans le bureau comme un gamin qu'on a prit la main dans le sac et qu'on envoie chez le directeur pour la sanction._

Cullen: oui c'est à propos de votre partenariat avec la docteur Brennan _ton vraiment très sérieux qui accompagne ce commentaire_

Seeley:_ le regard interrogateur_ j'écoute!

Cullen: vous mettez souvent votre carrière en jeu et en danger depuis que vous travaillez avec elle, je dirais même pour elle, comme nous l'a fait remarquer Amanda!_ un léger reproche dans la voix._

Seeley: c'est vrai mais c'est en partie parce que j'ai confiance en elle. _assure-t-il_

Cullen: oui mais même!_ le ton de reproche s'intensifiant_

Seeley: vous voulez en venir où au juste?_ cette fois sur la défensive_

Cullen: j'aimerais que vous et le docteur Brennan suiviez une thérapie chez un très bon psy!

Seeley: et pourquoi cela?_ légèrement agacé maintenant_

Cullen: pour évaluer votre relation et aussi pour ne pas que je décide de vous séparer, pour mettre en danger votre carrière à tout va ou votre vie d'ailleurs.

Seeley: Tempérance n'est pas du FBI elle ne répond pas aux règles du partenariat et c'est du chantage ou quoi?

Cullen: et oui agent Booth vous n'avez pas le choix c'est le psy ou plus de partenaire répondant au nom de Bones!

Seeley: dans ce cas à quand notre première séance! _dit il sur un ton pas si amusé que ça et plutôt coléreux_

Cullen: demain 11h30, au revoir agent Booth. _avec un sourire comprenant combien Booth tenait à Brennan._

Seeley: merci monsieur.

_« comment je vais annoncer ça à Bones moi? » pensa-t-il. Il partit directement au Jefferson._

_Bureau de Brennan:_

Angéla: je peux entrer?_ laissant apparaître sa tête dans le cadre de la porte_

Tempérance: bien sur Ange, qui y a-t-il?

Angéla: oh rien! Je te trouve juste un peu bizarre.

Tempérance: comment ça?

Angéla: un peu triste.

Tempérance: non! Ça va c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. _un grand regret se fit entendre _

Angéla: c'est-à-dire?_ sur un ton qui devint triste à entendre son amie_

Tempérance: je crois que Seeley allait me dire un truc important sur…, enfin tu sais très bien mais Cullen a appelé et il a du partir et donc laisser notre conversation pour plus tard.

Angéla: quoi? Seeley allait se déclarer et son abruti de patron l'a coupé!_ totalement hystérique_

Tempérance: je crois bien que oui!_ sur un ton de plus en plus déçu cette fois._

Angéla: je vais le tuer! _hurla-t-elle dans le bureau de son amie._

Tempérance: arrête Ange, j'en suis même pas sure et de toute façon tu es incapable de tuer qui que ce soit.

Angéla: mais moi j'en suis sure et dans ce cas si je pourrais tuer n'importe qui, tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça!

Tempérance: oui je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu n'étais pas là donc tu ne peux pas en être sure!

_Booth arriva sur la plate forme du labo: _« où est Bones? »

Jack: dans son bureau avec Angéla!

Seeley: un conseil mettez vous à l'abris les mecs, elle ne va pas aimer ce que j'ai à lui annoncer je peux vous l'assurer._ avec un mine plutôt décrépie_

Jack et Zack: d'accord!_ avec un sourire moqueur _de quoi il parle? _se dirent ils à eux même._

_Il arriva dans le bureau de Tempérance:_

Seeley: faut qu'on parle Bones!_ sur un ton des plus sérieux_

Angéla: _chuchotant à Brennan _cette fois c'est la bonne!_ ce qui eux pour effet de faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Tempérance _

Angéla: je vous laisse alors! Je veux pas déranger surtout. _clin d'œil pour Booth _

Seeley: ça vaut mieux!_ plutôt mal à l'aise._

_Angéla repartie pas si loin que ça; loin des yeux oui mais pas loin des oreilles (lol!)._

Tempérance: qui a-t-il Booth? _commençant à s'inquiété_

Seeley: rien voyons, tu veux pas t'asseoir?

Tempérance: si tu veux! Alors tu veux me dire quoi?_ sur un ton suspect_

Seeley: je…je sais pas comment te le dire!_il baissa le regard_

Tempérance: tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire! _avec un sourire charmeur à l'appui_

Seeley:_ tiens les rôles sont inversés se dit il en relevant la tête_ oui mais là c'est dur!_ il détourna le regard et commençait à se sentir coupable_

Tempérance: aller arrête on est plus des gamins! _dit elle se rapprochant peu à peu de lui_

Seeley: ok je me lance alors… _prenant une profonde inspiration_

Tempérance: vas y!

Seeley: si tu me coupes pas c'est plus facile!_ retrouvant ainsi son ton taquin_

Tempérance: désolée j'arrête. _faisant la moue_

Seeley: Cullen veut qu'on aille voir un psy!

_Il balança ces mots sans même prendre le temps de respirer ou de réfléchir._

Tempérance: quoi!_ hurla-t-elle dans ses oreilles _tu te fous de moi là j'espère?

_Angéla décida de partir car ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait._

Seeley: non! C'est ça ou il nous sépare. _surenchérit-il encore plus énervé qu'elle sur ce coup là._

_Elle cria encore plus fort lui demandant de quel droit il faisait cela._

Jack à Zack: je crois qu'il vient de lui dire « la nouvelle ». _en rigolant_

Zack: sûrement!_ et ils éclatèrent de rire_

Angéla: Brennan et Booth vont devoir aller chez le psy pour ne pas être séparés!

_Entendant cela les garçon cessèrent de rire et se remettaient au travail en se disant que cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar et qu'il ne pourrait pas séparer le docteur Brennan et l'agent Booth._

Seeley: Bones je suis désolé,_ il baissa de nouveau le regard comme un enfant_

Tempérance: on a pas le choix?_ se radoucissant_

Seeley: si on veut rester ensemble non!

Tempérance: bon bah on commence quand?_ restant sceptique_

Seeley: demain 11h30!_ laissant enfin un sourire apparaître_

Tempérance: ok mais je sens que je vais détester!

Seeley: y a des chances!

_Il se mit à rire ce qui elle l'énerva encore plus, elle lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule et il cessa de rire pour la prendre dans ses bras en signe de compréhension._

**Fin.**

**À demain pour le premier chapitre de la seconde histoire, suite de celle-ci.**


	5. qd psy et enquête ne font pas bon ménage

**Nath16: effectivement c'est pas vraiment la même chose mais c'est plus drôle comme ça lol.**

**Arroganz: merci, ça fait plaisir.**

**Fandebones: tu as du voir que j'ai mis que c'était une erreur de ma part.**

**Voila un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle histoire,**

**Bonne lecture et a demain.**

**Quand psy et enquête ne font pas bon ménage.**

_Après le petit câlin à Seeley, Tempérance ne se sentait pas totalement rassurée, mais celui-ci était déjà rentré chez lui pour se reposer jusqu'à l'entretien chez le docteur Sweets(le psy bien sur!)._

_Brennan alla donc voir Angéla dans son bureau:_

Tempérance: Ange, j'ai un problème!_ petite mine timide comme un enfant de 5ans_

Angéla: qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie, Booth ne t'a pas dit ce que tu voulais entendre finalement? _faisant son innocente comme si elle ne savait rien. (et oui elle sait jouer la comédie quand elle veut)_

Tempérance: comme si tu savais pas ce qu'il m'a dit, Angéla!_ sur un ton qui se veut moqueur. (finalement elle joue pas si bien la comédie hihihi!)_

Angéla: bon d'accord c'est vrai j'ai écouté mais je me suis arrêtée à « on doit aller voir un psy!»

Tempérance: donc tu sais tout alors. _de nouveau son regard triste_

Angéla: non je sais pas tout; je sais juste que son patron veut que vous alliez voir le psy et qu'il a interrompu la déclaration de Booth pour ça! Et pourquoi d'abord vous devez aller chez le psy?

Tempérance: je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'allait peut être pas se déclarer! Et…

Angéla: stop Bren' bien sûr que si il allait se déclarer, je connais Seeley et je sais comment il est.

Tempérance: ah oui! Et comment il est alors? _un petit je ne sais quoi dans la voix._

Angéla: il est… hé tu n'as pas répondu! Pourquoi vous allez chez le psy?

Tempérance: pour réévaluer notre relation, Cullen se demande pourquoi Seeley joue aussi souvent sa carrière pour moi!

Angéla: ah ok! C'est vrai ça pourquoi? T'as une explication toi?

Tempérance: parce qu'il a confiance en moi!

Angéla: bien sûr oui pourquoi pas! _avec un grand sourire qui veut dire mais bien sûr et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu (désolée je devais la mettre, ou plus simplement je suis pas née de la dernière pluie)_

Tempérance: tu connais Seeley alors! Ça veut dire quoi? _sur un ton qui ne pouvait que montrer une pointe de jalousie._

Angéla: jalouse Tempe'?_ petit pouffement de rire de la part de l'artiste_

Tempérance: quoi! ça va pas la tête ou quoi, anthropologiquement parlant la jalousie n'est qu'un…

Angéla: c'est bon j'ai compris _se moquant de la gêne qu'éprouvait son amie;_ donc comme je te disais, je connais bien les hommes comme Seeley,ils prennent rarement le soin de ménager leur « dulcinée » _(oups c'est pas le bon mot)_ ou leur Bones pour leur dire un truc quelconque.

Tempérance: leur Bones, il y a que Seel' qui m'appelle Bones personne d'autre ne donnerait ce nom à une femme et il m'a appelé Tempérance avant que son téléphone sonne!

Angéla: justement c'est la preuve qu'il allait se lancer!

Tempérance: je suis pas d'accord, et puis de toute façon on parlait du psy à la base et du fait que ça ne me tente pas du tout.

Angéla: Brennan ma chérie, tu ne t'intéresses pas à la psychologie et tu trouves même ça ridicule et tu dis aussi que ce n'est pas de la science donc arrête de penser à ta séance de demain, et pense plutôt à ton Booth chéri._ clin d'œil de la part d'Angéla_

Tempérance: tu as bien raison je ne fais pas grand cas de la psychologie donc je dois pas me prendre la tête avec cela.

Angéla: bien sûr! _elle se mit à rigoler_ j'ai bien raison!

Tempérance: pourquoi tu ris!_ agacée_

Angéla: parce que si j'ai raison Booth est ton chéri!

Tempérance: non mais non j'ai jamais dit ça, je…j'ai dit que tu avais raison pour le psy pas pour Booth… il… enfin ce n'est pas mon chéri Ange! _le ton est monté chez Bones et ses joues étaient en feu._

Angéla: oui oui Brennan je vais te croire _chuchota-t-elle avec un immense sourire sur son visage, pour elle l'attitude de son amie et sa façon de répondre en disait assez_

Tempérance: t'as dit quoi? _toujours énervée_

Jack: Angéla on y va bébé! (_c'est ce qu'on appelle être sauvée par le gong « Hodgins »)_

Angéla: oui on y va!

_Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de Tempérance et partit avec Jack._

Tempérance: Angéla va vraiment pas bien du tout! mais pour le psy elle a raison, je ne dois pas me prendre la tête maintenant.

_Tempérance rangea donc ses affaires et se dirigea vers son appartement pour mettre au clair ces derniers jours avant d'aller chez le psy le lendemain._

_Pendant ce temps Booth, lui menait un long et grand monologue:_

« Bones finalement a pas trop mal pris cette histoire de psy et de thérapie qui nous remet en cause, encore heureux qu'elle se soit pas énervée parce que devoir aller chez le psy avec un bras en moins ça aurait vite donné à ce Sweets la couleur sur nos relations, remarque dommage on nous aurait sûrement pas séparé avec ça! Si remarque puisqu'elle aurait été dangereuse pour moi et ma carrière, bref Seeley arrête ton délire le vrai problème c'est que …

C'est mon sentiment pour Bones, comment je vais faire moi, j'étais prêt à lui en parler cette après midi et Cullen; ah je le maudis pourquoi il a fait cela, peut être parce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un bon élément.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je joue ma carrière pour Tempérance, parce qu'elle compte plus que ma carrière pour moi. Seeley arrête ça, c'est parce qu'elle a raison et que je lui fais confiance à 200%; tu entends Booth.

Là je crois que je suis fou, oui c'est ça fou d'elle; non Seeley fou tout court!

Comment pourrais-tu aimer une femme aussi… aussi… belle, intelligente; stop là faut que je me calme demain on va chez le psy pour une évaluation de nos sentiments, non pas sentiments de notre capacité à être partenaire et pour le FBI partenaire rime avec pas de relation (personnelle bien sûr sinon ça se complique un peu plus), donc je dois à tout prix me LA sortir de la tête, Bones est ma partenaire et rien d'autreeeeeeeeeeee! _(y faut vraiment le croire c'est vrai mdrrrr)._

T'as bien compris Seeley; je dois aussi arrêter de parler tout seul où on va me prendre vraiment pour un fou et pas que de Bones. Putain Seel' arrête! »

_Sur ces derniers mots Seeley prit la direction de son lit en espérant que d'ici demain Sa Bones ne soit plus que Bones et qu'il « oublie » ce sentiment qu'il éprouve à l'égard de sa partenaire._

_Brennan comme à son habitude debout à 7h, se préparant pour aller à l'institut travailler sur un ou deux oubliés de guerre avant d'aller chez le psy, moment très appréhendé de la journée pour elle._

_Petit déj' prit elle fonça à l'institut Jefferson._

_Booth quant à lui fidèle à son habitude pas debout avant 8h30 (et encore) pour débarquer au FBI vers 9h30 car aujourd'hui comme il avait rendez vous chez le psy sa présence n'était pas requise au bureau._

Cullen: Booth que faites vous là?

Seeley: je suis venu pour travailler un peu, enfin deux ou trois trucs à finir avant d'aller à votre thérapie ou ma thérapie imposée je dirais!

Cullen: d'accord ne soyez pas en retard avec le docteur Brennan _sur un ton amusé_

Seeley: oui oui bien sûr!_ lui pas du tout amusé,_ hé le psy c'est bien Sweets?

Cullen: oui docteur Sweets, il devrait vous plaire!

Seeley: pourquoi pas!_ sceptique _docteur dites ça à Bones _rajouta-t-il pour lui-même._

Cullen: comment?_ (genre j'ai pas entendu)_

Seeley: non rien juste une réflexion.

_Seeley partit donc se mettre au travail de paperasserie principalement lorsque vers 10h30 Cullen déboula dans son bureau._

Cullen: agent Booth on a une enquête.

Seeley: monsieur je ne peux pas aller sur le terrain dans une heure je dois aller chez le psy _ironisa-t-il avec un regard et un sourire plutôt moqueur_

Cullen: je sais bien mais il y a un squelette.

Seeley: ok je vais chercher Bones!

Cullen: oui j'appelle Sweets pour lui dire que vous serez pas là aujourd'hui mais demain plutôt.

Seeley: ou en fin de journée si vous voulez?

Cullen:d'accord en fin de journée 18h c'est bon!

Seeley: _j'aurais du me taire,_ oui 18h c'est parfait!

_Dix minutes plus tard Booth était au Jefferson:_

Seeley: où est Bones? les fouines!

Camille: bonjour Booth!

Seeley: salut, où est Bones?

Angéla: dans la salle des os, mais vous avez le temps pour aller chez votre psy à moins que… _clin d'oeil_

Seeley: à moins qu'on ai une enquête bien sûr!

_Booth rejoint donc Brennan dans la salle des os:_

Seeley: Bones _comme un murmure ne voulant pas la surprendre vu comment elle était concentrée._

Tempérance: Seeley! Tu m'as fait peur, on doit déjà y aller?

Seeley: oui on a un corps! _avec un sourire_

Tempérance: depuis quand les cadavres te réjouissent? _plutôt moqueuse en disant cela_

Seeley: depuis qu'ils nous retardent le psy jusqu'à 18h

Tempérance: ok, je prends ma veste et on décolle.

_Le chemin dans la voiture se fit dans le silence, ni Tempe' ni Seel' ne voulaient parler de ce rendez vous chez le psy qui pourrait les mener à la séparation._

_Arrivés sur les lieux du crime un agent leur indiqua le corps._

Seeley: Bones on a quoi?

Agent: Bones! _d'un air surpris_

Tempérance: et oui que voulez vous tout se perd!_ en lançant un regard qu'elle aurait voulu noir pour son partenaire_

Seeley: bien sûr Bones mais là on a quoi?_ avec son sourire charmeur_

Tempérance: jeune fille, adolescente je dirais entre 15 et 18ans, type caucasien, entre 1m60 et 1m70, si je me réfère à l'impact de balle sur la nuque je dirais une exécution mais ce n'est pas en accord avec les multiples fractures, je pourrais dire qu'elle a été torturée; je sais pas Booth.

Seeley: au Jefferson alors tu en sauras plus!

Tempérance: exactement _avec un beau sourire pour son coéquipier malgré beaucoup de tristesse dans son regard_ enfin j'espère en savoir plus _ajouta-t-elle tout bas_

Seeley: envoyez le corps au Jefferson alors! _retournant vers l'agent sans avoir remarqué ce que Tempérance avait dit sur son incertitude_

Agent: d'accord pas de problème il y sera dans trente minutes.

_Le chemin jusqu'à l'institut était plutôt calme jusqu'à ce que Booth rompt le silence:_

Seeley: pourquoi tu es si triste Bones?

_Elle ne lui répondit pas ._

Seeley: Tempe' tu es triste! pourquoi?_ lui prenant la main_

Tempérance: je suis pas triste, un peu pensive, mais pas triste! _elle retira sa main de celle de Seeley et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant _

Seeley:d'accord _elle ment j'en suis sûr mais pourquoi, _j'ai oublié de te demander, la mort remonte à quand?

Tempérance: 3 à 6 mois je pense, Jack pourra préciser comme d'habitude!

_Ils arrivèrent à l'institut._

Tempérance: le corps est arrivé?

Camille: oui docteur Brennan il est là!

Seeley: bon bah au boulot les fouines alors!_ petit rire_

Tempérance: Jack récupère toutes les particules, insectes et autre, Zack tu t'occupes des os, moi je prends le crâne et je prépare les marqueurs pour Angéla.

Les fouines: ok, on commence!

_Booth prit Cam à part pour lui parler de Brennan savoir si elle était bizarre depuis un moment ou pas. Devant la réponse négative du docteur Saroyan, Seeley ne put que se rendre à l'évidence c'est soit lui soit l'enquête (ou le psy Seeley n'oublie pas votre problème)._

Seeley: Bones un déjeuner au Royal Dinner ça te dit?_ avec son plus beau sourire_

Tempérance: non merci Seeley je…je n'ai pas très faim et puis je dois faire les marqueurs pour Ange.

Seeley: elle ne t'en voudra pas tu sais! _toujours avec un sourire_

Tempérance: j'ai aucune envie de manger ok! Alors laisse moi tranquille Booth, _elle venait d'hausser le ton sur son ami, alors qu'il ne voulait que lui faire plaisir._

Seeley: t'as raison reste seule vue ton humeur du jour, tu me gâcherais le repas! _furieux il engagea son départ vers le Royal Dinner même si il n'avait plus très faim._

Tempérance: je suis désolée! _lança-t-elle comme un murmure_

Seeley: je bouge les fouines si il y a du nouveau prévenez moi.

Jack: pas de problème Booth.

Jack à Angéla: tu crois qu'ils se sont engueulés, d'habitude Brennan mange avec lui!

Angéla:oui c'est vrai mais Brennan est bizarre depuis qu'ils sont rentrés, tu trouves pas?

Jack: si c'est vrai quand on y pense.

Angéla: je vais la voir!

Jack: ok, bébé.

_Un baiser à l'homme qu'elle aime et Angéla alla vite voir ce qui tracassait son amie, à peine arrivée dans le bureau de celle-ci, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, Brennan avait fini avec les marqueurs et tendit le crâne à Angéla puis elle prit la direction de la plateforme._

Tempérance: Zack t'en es où?

Zack: j'en suis à une totale incohérence!

Tempérance: j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait plusieurs raison expliquant la mort, on doit absolument trouver l'ordre d'apparition de toutes ces marques.

Angéla: Bren' j'aimerais te parler!

Tempérance: tu as trouvé un truc intéressant dans son sac?

Angéla: quel sac?_ étonnée par la réponse de son amie_

Tempérance: comment ça quel sac? Il y avait un sac!

_Un agent arriva et expliqua à Brennan que le sac avait glissé dans la camionnette et il repartit comme il était arrivé._

Tempérance: voila Angéla tu as tout, au boulot maintenant! Jack tu as quoi?_ elle fit un signe de la main à Angéla de partir travailler_

Angéla pour elle-même: depuis quand Tempe' est comme ça à me virer pour que j'aille travailler! On dirait presque Camille et encore elle me parle, elle me fait pas de signe.

Jack: moi j'ai pas grand-chose, je peux juste t'assurer qu'elle est morte il y a 4mois, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre le reste correspond à l'endroit où elle a été retrouvée, donc on peut penser qu'elle est morte là bas aussi.

Tempérance: ok, bon on va se mettre au boulot sur les os Zack il faut qu'on trouve l'ordre.

Zack: exact!

Camille: docteur Brennan je viens d'avoir Cullen au téléphone votre rendez-vous sera à 17h finalement!

Tempérance: d'accord, au boulot Zack je n'ai que trois heures à te consacrer.

_Angéla avait fait la reconstruction faciale, elle trouvait cette fille vraiment jolie, elle se mit à chercher dans les dossiers de porter disparue depuis six mois jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucune trace de cette fille! Elle décida donc de fouiller dans le sac de celle-ci. A la vue d'un papier qui était certes en piteux état et très humide elle appela Booth:_

Seeley: Booth!

Angéla: c'est Angéla je dois te parler toute de suite avant que Brennan me demande l'identité de la jeune fille.

Seeley: d'accord j'arrive t'es où?

Angéla: dans mon bureau évite Brennan s'il te plait!

Seeley: ok à toute suite!

_En moins de dix minutes Booth était à l'institut. Il put apercevoir Tempérance au dessus du squelette avec Zack, un Jack se triturant les méninges pour trouver dieu seul sait quoi (lol) et une Camille cherchant à aider Jack, il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de la fouine manquante!_

Seeley: t'as trouvé quoi Angéla!

Angéla: tu devrais frapper tu viens de me foutre la trouille!

Seeley: désolé _avec un sourire moqueur._ tu as quoi alors?

Angéla: donc j'ai un visage et un nom, tiens! _elle lui tendit un morceau de papier presque vierge vu le taux d'humidité de la feuille_

Seeley: Angéla tu veux que je m'arrache les yeux pour pouvoir lire ce truc?

Angéla: non, tiens je l'ai scanné et approfondi voila ce que ça donnait avant!_ lui indiquant l'écran de l'ordinateur._

Seeley: c'est pas vrai comment on va dire ça à Bones!

Tempérance: me dire quoi?

Angéla: Seeley est amoureux de toi!

Tempérance: hein quoi?_ elle se retourna vers Seeley_

Seeley: je… j'ai_ il commençait à rougir et ne trouva rien d'autre que baisser le regard _

Angéla: vous êtes trop mimi vous deux?_ elle éclata de rire_

« mimi ouais c'est ça elle est pas un peu folle Angéla dire ça à Tempérance alors que je… je rien du tout Seeley arrête avec ça » _se mit il à penser._

Tempérance:Tu as donc fini Angéla, tu aurais pu me le dire!_ le ton un peu agacé par ce qui venait de se passer._

Angéla: oui, oui je dois confier le sac à Hodgins les choses dedans sont trop décomposées par l'eau, je peux rien en tirer.

_Booth releva la tête car il s'avait que maintenant la conversation était retournée au travail, alors il appuya sur « échap » pour que Brennan ne voie pas la feuille._

Tempérance: pourquoi as-tu enlevé ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran Booth!

Seeley: parce qu'on sait son nom c'est bon! Et au fait on a rendez vous à…

_Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que Tempérance avait ré ouvert la page que Booth avait fermé._

Tempérance: je sais à 17h

_Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Brennan découvrant que la victime était Amy Bros._

_Une jeune fille de 15ans qui avait un papier de placement à l'orphelinat signé par son frère qui avait déclaré être sa seule famille suite à la disparition quelques mois auparavant de leur parents._

Seeley: Bones, ça va aller! _d'un air désolé_

_Elle partit en courant vers son bureau sans même répondre à Booth._

Angéla: Booth laisse la toute seule un peu.

Seeley: ouais bien sûr mais cette enquête va être dure pour elle Angéla. _son visage blêmit en pensant à Sa Bones triste, chose qu'il ne supportait pas_

Angéla: je sais mais quand elle sera prête on sera là!_ avec un sourire désolé_

Seeley: c'est un point de vue!

Angéla: Seeley il y a un truc bizarre!

Seeley: quoi?

Angéla: regarde elle n'a pas été enregistrée, dans aucun orphelinat du coin!

Seeley: elle a donc refusé d'y aller et est restée seule, il faut retrouver son frère!

Angéla: oui il le faut.

Seeley: Angéla on va garder ça pour nous pour le moment, je pense que Tempérance n'a pas envie qu'on la ménage et qu'on lui cache des choses si on sait pour elle et l'enquête.

Angéla: tu as peut être raison, je vais faire des recherches sur le frère de Amy!

Seeley: ok je vais juste prévenir Cam.

_Seeley alla donc voir Camille et lui exposa les faits qu'Angéla avait trouvés, elle lui promit de ne trop rien dire aux autres et d'attendre que Brennan soit prête._

_Angéla donna à Jack le sac de la victime pour qu'il puisse travailler dessus._

_16h15, toujours pas de Bones sur la plate forme, Angéla et Seeley avait une piste plutôt mince mais une piste tout de même sur le frère d'Amy._

Seeley: bon je vais chercher Bones on doit y aller nous

Angela:oui bonne séance Booth_ avec un sourire moqueur et un ton ironique _

_Seeley entra délicatement dans le bureau de Brennan, elle leva les yeux sur lui:_

Tempérance: on y va je suppose _avec des yeux encore rouge de larmes_

Seeley: oui_ avec un regard encore plus triste que celui de sa partenaire_

_Il l'a prit par à la taille et direction chez le psy! Ils arrivèrent chez Sweets quinze minutes avant leur rendez vous, il patientèrent dans le même silence que lors du trajet en voiture._

Seeley: j'espère qu'il est aussi bien que Wyatt

Tempérance: j'en doute _osa-t-elle dire mais sur un ton toujours aussi triste._

_Il posa son regard sur elle n'ayant qu'une envie la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas ici ils étaient là pour évaluer leur relation; elle tourna son regard sentant celui de son partenaire sur elle et ils se fixèrent, il esquissa un sourire qui la fit détourner les yeux et ajouta un « merci »._

Sweets: docteur Brennan, agent Booth, je vous pris d'entrer!

_En plus de les avoir fait sursauter, Booth fut surpris par l'âge qu'il donnait à son interlocuteur qui à ses yeux n'était pas assez vieux pour être psy._

_Seel' et Tempe' se levèrent en même temps se jetant un dernier coup d'œil qui voulait en dire long sur leur séance à venir et entrèrent non sans traîner les pieds dans le bureau de Sweets._

_Une fois installés un silence pesant les suivit._

Sweets: bonjour je m'appelle…

Seeley: où est le docteur Sweets on a pas trop de temps, une enquête nous attend. _se mit il à ironiser_

_En entendant l'évocation de l'enquête par Booth, Brennan baissa le regard et essaya de contrôler son sentiment si pénible sur l'enquête._


	6. Chapter 6

**Low-BB: merci, pour le reviews.**

**Fandebones: si je suis méchante ou pas, il va falloir attendre pour savoir, lol. En se qui concerne le tutoiement, c'est un choix de ma part je trouve que Angéla et Booth s'entendent trop bien pour se vouvoyer, en plus en anglais il n'y a pas de réel différence donc voila. **

**L'heure est à la lecture, voila la suite:**

Sweets: c'est moi le docteur Sweets agent Booth!

Seeley: écoute bonhomme on a pas le temps de jouer au docteur avec toi, appelle ton papa _il pouffa de rire voyant Sweets énervé_

Tempérance: Booth arrêtes maintenant!_ haussant le ton comme pour un enfant._

_Ce que d'ailleurs Sweets remarqua immédiatement, voyant que Booth se tut comme lorsque quelques minutes auparavant il avait évoqué l'enquête provoquant chez Brennan une gêne il s'était tu._

Sweets: donc comme je disais vous devez me parler de tout ce qui vous dérange, le déroulement de vos enquêtes, enfin tout ce qui pourrait m'aider à éclaircir votre relation. Qui commence?_ avec un sourire comme un vrai gamin de 10ans_

Tempérance pour elle-même: je veux pas être là tout va bien entre moi et Seeley alors je n'ai rien à dire!_ faisant la moue_

Sweets: docteur Brennan peut être! _voyant qu'elle était en pleine réflexion_

Tempérance: non!_ lança-t-elle sur un ton des plus désagréables (comme elle en a l'habitude ça on le sait)._

Seeley pour lui: bien joué Bones, ce gamin n'a pas à savoir notre vie, j'en reviens pas on nous a envoyé voir un gosse!

Sweets: agent Booth alors!_ encore un sourire aux lèvres _

Seeley: je n'ai rien à dire à un enfant!_ mine de bouder_

Sweets: agent Booth j'ai plus de 20ans et je suis diplômé en psychologie, ainsi que consultant évaluateur pour le FBI alors s'il vous plait arrêtez de m'appeler gamin.

Seeley: je n'ai rien dit de tel, je dis juste que le docteur Wyatt lui était un psy et que vous j'ai oublié de vous apporter vos petites voitures, donc vous voulez jouer au docteur._ se moquant encore un fois_

Tempérance dans ses pensées: qui a pu faire ça à cette enfant et pourquoi?_ l'enquête ne cessait de la tourmenter._

Sweets: passons agent Booth, docteur Brennan ça va? _visiblement un peu inquiet de voir le docteur Tempérance Brennan si distraite_

_Booth se retourna face à sa partenaire après la réflexion du psy._

Seeley: Tempe' c'est l'enquête?

_Elle lui lança un regard noir, Sweets intervint donc:_

Sweets: bon alors pour votre évaluation en plus de vous deux je vais recevoir tous les collègues du docteur Brennan, puisque ce sont les personnes qui vous voient le plus souvent travailler ensemble n'est-ce pas?

Tempérance: c'est exact.

Seeley pour lui: et merde Angéla!

Sweets: par leur « rapport » sur vous et ce que vous me direz et pensez de votre relation je pourrais déterminer un… _cherchant ses mots _enfin je pourrais définir votre relation, voila c'est ça!_ il les a enfin trouvés._

Seeley: oui bien sur, et ça vous amuse souvent de vouloir apprendre quelque chose de quelqu'un en passant par d'autre personne!_ légèrement agacé_

Sweets: c'est juste un moyen de mieux évaluer leur travail et aussi surtout en savoir plus quand les personnes que j'ai en face de moi ne coopèrent pas vraiment!

Seeley: oui et donc on a fini, vu qu'on coopère pas on n'a pas besoin de rester.

Sweets: euh, vous pouvez partir pas de soucis.

Seeley: Bren' on y va alors!_ léger sourire pour sa partenaire_

Tempérance: on y va alors!_se moquant un peu de lui._

Sweets: docteur Brennan si vous voulez me parler de votre enquête, je suis là et si elle vous touche de trop prêt n'hésitez pas à vous arrêter! Pour votre relation professionnelle ça ne peut qu'être mieux et l'agent Booth devrait être d'accord et soutenir cela!

Tempérance: je vais très bien alors occupez vous de vous et laissez moi tranquille et Booth n'est pas du tout d'accord avec vous_ énervée par cette remarque_

Sweets: si je dis ça c'est pour vous, j'ai bien vu que cette enquête vous touchait ou du moins elle en a l'air.

Seeley: et comme vous l'avez dit je suis là pour elle, ok! Tempe' allez on est parti.

_Il déposa sa main dans le bas de son dos et la dirigea vers la sortie et la voiture de Booth._

Seeley: ce psy est un véritable crétin, et Cullen nous laisse travailler avec un gosse non mais t'as vu Bones comment il nous espionne…

Tempérance: arrête avec ça Seel' c'est toi le gamin, tu n'acceptes pas que quelqu'un puisse être doué c'est comme pour Zack…

Seeley: Zack c'est différent _s'énerva-t-il _

Tempérance: ça n'a rien de différent, Zack tu fais comme si il n'existait pas, parce que tu sais qu'il aime pas ça et pour Sweets tu le considères comme un gamin parce qu'il peut analyser ton comportement!_ un sourire se dessina pensant qu'elle pourrait ainsi le faire taire._

Seeley: ah ouais, et bah en tout cas il a bien vu que tu avais un problème avec notre enquête et ça t'a énervée qu'il t'analyse ou je me trompe?

Tempérance: c'est à cause de toi tout ça, de toute façon tu n'avais pas à évoquer notre enquête sachant qu'elle me faisait penser à…

_Elle se stoppa nette se rendant compte de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et elle détourna le regard de celui qu'avait adopté Booth en gage de pardon et descendit du SUV car ils étaient « enfin » arrivés à destination; elle fonça donc vers la plateforme du Jefferson sans même attendre Booth, elle ne voulait pas qu'il cherche à savoir ce qu'elle allait dire._

_« heureusement que j'ai tenu ma langue parce que je crois bien que je me serais jetée dans ses bras autrement, pour encore une fois me mettre à pleurer, sur mon sort ou celui d'Amy pourquoi tout est si confus en moi! »._

Zack: docteur Brennan je crois avoir quelque chose.

Seeley: deux secondes Zack !

Zack: bien sûr! _avec un sourire; Booth le considérait_

Seeley: donc vous allez tous être convoqués chez le psy pour parler de Bones et de moi.

Camille: et pourquoi ça?

Seeley: pour….. Enfin parce que vous travaillez avec nous et comme c'est pour notre travail.

Camille: ok! _et elle explosa de rire en entendant le commentaire de Zack:_ « il m'a interrompue pour ça! Pour qu'on dise au psy qu'ils sont jamais d'accord ».

_Quant à elle, Angéla blêmit ne sachant comment faire._

Tempérance: bon Zack alors?

Jack: c'est une conspiration contre vous ça!

_Brennan leva les yeux au ciel et Booth crut s'étouffer en entendant cela, puis fixa Angéla._

Seeley: tu dois avoir raison Jack.

Tempérance: mais ça va pas! Tu as pris quoi ce matin?_ légèrement agacée de voir que Seeley adhérait à l'idée « stupide » d'Hodgins_

Seeley: toi!_ lança-t-il à sa partenaire, Angéla ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et de penser _« comment je pourrais taire ça ».

Tempérance: bon Zack on travaille?_ ses joues prirent un teint rosé devant la réponse de Booth_

Zack; oui docteur Brennan.

Seeley: Ange on peut parler,s'il te plait? _un peu suppliant_

Angela: bien entendu!

_Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jack ce qui fit partir Camille et elle laissa Zack et Brennan aux « conclusions », Jack à la fouille du sac et Angéla emporta Seeley avec elle dans son bureau._

Tempérance: bon alors Zack, tu as trouvé quelque chose finalement!

Zack: oui bien sur, docteur Brennan, donc en ce qui concerne les marques sur le corps j'ai une arme et un calibre pour la balle de l'exécution

Tempérance: ok et quelles sont donc ces armes Zack _elle avait énormément de mal à faire sortir ses mots._

Zack: pour l'exécution c'est un 22 et pour…

Tempérance: pourquoi parles-tu d'exécution Zack, c'est la première chose qui lui est arrivée?

Zack: bien entendu que non mais….

Tempérance: prends donc les faits dans l'ordre Zack s'il te plait_ plus elle en demandait à Zack et plus elle se sentait mal._

_Pendant ce temps là dans le bureau d'Angéla:_

Angéla: je suppose que tu veux que je tienne ma langue chez le psy _avec un air triste_

Seeley: mais non voyons je veux que tu lui dises combien je l'aime et qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre _ironisa-t-il._

Angéla: c'est vrai tu l'aimes! C'est génial _hurla-t-elle faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris! (Et oui elle est motivée notre Ange)_

Seeley: si jamais tu fais ça Angéla, ils nous sépareront alors si tu tiens à moi et à Bones tu as tout intérêt de mentir.

Angéla: Seeley je sais pas si je vais y arriver!

Seeley: dans ce cas ne dis rien!

Angéla: ne rien dire comment ça?

Seeley: dis lui comment on était sur nos premières enquêtes _avec un grand sourire _tu mentiras qu'à moitié!

Angéla: Seeley je….

Seeley: Ange tu sais très bien qu'on adore travailler ensemble alors ne nous sépare pas tu veux?

Angéla: ok, d'accord mais je ne promets rien.

Seeley: tiens juste ta langue Ange _son plus beau sourire aux lèvres._

Angéla:je vais l'attacher pour être sûre _en rigolant_

Seeley: bon on va avec Brennan!

_et ils se dirigèrent bras dessus bras dessous vers la plateforme._

Zack: donc je commence, la victime a subi de multiples sévices sexuels avec mauvais traitements je dirais que le coupable à un profil de sadomaso. Après s'être suffisamment amusé il lui a brisé les jambes pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre et lorsqu'il en a fini avec elle il l'a exécuté pour « atténuer » ces souffrances sûrement, sinon il l'aurait laissée mourir.

_Angéla et Booth arrivèrent sur la plateforme au moment où Zack finissait avec ses conclusions, suite à ce récit Tempérance éclata en sanglot, Booth lança un regard noir à Zack et prit Bones dans ses bras, tout en s'éloignant vers le bureau de Brennan pour être un peu tranquille._

Zack: qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

_En même temps Angéla était dans ses pensées « comment je vais faire pour passer outre le fait qu'il n'aime pas la voir souffrir, qu'il fait tout pour la protéger »._

Jack: Zack tu es vraiment un robot, tu ne sais pas parler aux femmes c'est pas possible!_ le regard se voulant dur envers celui qu'il voyait comme un petit frère_

Angéla dans ses pensées: je dois parler à quelqu'un, ces deux là ne comprendraient pas, je dois aller voir Camille.

Zack: mais je n'ai rien fait, j'ai juste exposé mes conclusions!

Jack: ouais bien et alors il y a des façons pour dire à Brennan qu'elle aurait pu être violée et assassinée à 15ans!_ son visage se durcit il commençait à connaître Tempe'_

Zack: quoi?_ un regard pas surpris mais effrayé._

Jack: Angéla m'a dit que la jeune fille était dans la même situation que Brennan au même âge.

Zack: et pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant!_ il prit une voix suraiguë qui fit rire Jack._

Jack: parce que tu n'as pas de cœur _avec un sourire_

Zack: mais je….

Jack: tu veux bien m'aider vu que tu as fini avec tes os, ou tu comptes parler encore beaucoup, ou faire pleurer quelqu'un d'autre peut être!

Zack: très drôle!

_Zack apporta donc son aide à Jack alors que Angéla elle exposait son problème à Camille:_

Camille: donc Booth vous a dit de mentir?

Angéla: pas exactement _une grimace à l'appui_

Camille: c'est-à-dire! _l'air surpris par la réponse_

Angéla: il veut que je ne dise rien sur l'évolution de leur relation.

Camille: ok et où est le problème alors!

Angéla: le problème c'est que je lui ai dit oui et deux minutes après il prenait Brennan dans ses bras.

Camille: que s'est il passé, _un peu inquiète (mais pour qui?)_

Angéla: Zack a exposé ses conclusions sur Amy la victime _le regard très triste_

Camille: aïe! Coups durs pour Brennan!

Angéla: oui on sait maintenant que la victime a été violée, torturée et exécutée.

Camille: je vois, cette enquête est trop dure pour elle, elle devrait peut être…

Angéla: ni pensez pas, elle aura beau pleurer tous les jours dans les bras de Seeley, elle laissera pas tomber!

Camille: d'accord et donc vous qu'allez vous faire?

Angéla: je devrais faire quoi?_ regard suppliant pour une réponse_

Camille: à votre place je ferais ce que Booth m'a demandé tout en répondant aux questions du psy et si celui-ci se doute de quelque chose exposez lui votre façon de voir les choses pour éviter d'empirer le tout on ne sait jamais des fois, il vaut mieux avouer que mentir.

Angéla: donc je nie en bloc et si il cherche trop je déballe tout?

Camille: exactement!

Angéla: merci Camille _ce coup-ci un sourire amical aux lèvres _

Camille: de rien Angéla, vous savez je tiens autant que vous à ce que ces deux là ne soient pas séparés.

Angéla: ah oui!_ plutôt étonnée_

Camille: et oui, vous savez cette équipe est excellente et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le Jefferson et donc pour moi.

Angéla: je comprends!

Camille: bon sinon Jack en est où?

Angéla: je sais pas du tout

Camille: et si on allait voir alors?_avec un sourire en coin_

Angéla: oui! Allons y.

_Pour une fois Angéla trouvait que Camille était géniale et pouvait enfin la voir autrement que comme la méchante patronne qui fait tout pour séparer les deux « tourtereaux » ; sur cette pensée toutes deux allèrent vers nos « deux cinglés »._

_Dans le bureau de Brennan, celle-ci n'arrivait pas à cesser de pleurer et Booth commençait à s'inquiéter un peu de voir sa Bones aussi fragile et aussi touchée par une enquête._

Seeley: Bones, ça va aller, tu verras tout va bien se passer _baladant sa main dans son dos_

Tempérance: ça aurait pu être moi!

Seeley: comme tu dis ça aurait, mais ce n'est pas toi Tempérance! Tu n'es pas Amy, tu es une femme forte avec beaucoup de tempérament ça n'aurait pas pu t'arriver j'en suis sûr. _lui caressant encore le dos (attention Booth pas trop bas ;) )_

Tempérance: tu ne peux pas être sûr, _elle resserra son étreinte sur Booth qui lui ne put qu'enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux de celle-ci, étant désemparé et ne sachant quoi lui dire_

Seeley: Tempe' Est-ce que tu me laisserais te prouver que tu es différente d'Amy? Tu me donnes le temps ou pas?_ plantant son regard dans le sien avec pour seule envie de lui déposer un baiser sur le front_

Tempérance: comment? _cherchant à fuir ce regard qui la rassurait._

Seeley: en recherchant son frère, en mettant les choses au clair, où en défonçant le crâne de piaf de Zack qui te fait pleurer _un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Booth_

Tempérance: _laissant les bras de Seeley_ va pour le frère, mais ne touche pas à Zack ce n'est… _elle voulut essuyer les larmes qui étaient sur ses joues mais Seeley la devança et à ce contact elle fit un pas en arrière et se tut._

Seeley: bon tant pis je m'amuserais pas avec Zack _elle lui sourit et il ajouta _on cherchera son frère, mais je t'assure tu es différente!

Tempérance: je sais mais c'est que, il y a tellement de chose qui font que ça aurait pu être moi…

Seeley: il y a rien si ce n'est votre situation, c'est toi qui t'imagine des trucs Bones! _la coupa-t-il _

Tempérance: peut être bien! _(elle se soumet pour une fois et avec le sourire)_

Seeley: je peux te demander une chose!

_Le sérieux revint vite (il profite même pas de sa victoire)._

Tempérance: oui je t'écoute _elle le suivit des yeux, elle le vit fermer la porte du bureau, son visage se crispa à l'attente de la demande de son partenaire._

Seeley: j'aurais voulu savoir…

Tempérance: attends moi d'abord _elle le coupa ne voulant pas savoir la question de Seel', n'étant pas sur d'être prête à y répondre _

Seeley: d'accord quoi?_ avec un regard inquisiteur_

Tempérance: je te remercie d'être toujours là pour moi, mais pourquoi fais tu cela?

Seeley: faire quoi?

Tempérance: être là pour moi, me réconforter et me soutenir!

Seeley: alors là Brennan ça c'est une question, je sais pas , tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'aime pas te voir souffrir ça doit être ça! _ses joues prirent une teinte rosée en disant cela à Bones._

Tempérance: je…._ elle se tut sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter après le regard dans lequel elle se perdit._

Seeley: Bones pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec Sully, si ton métier te touche autant, après tout je t'ai jamais vue dans cet état, il est peut être temps que tu prennes une pause! _rien qu'en la regardant il savait qu'il en avait trop dit._

Tempérance: tu te fous de moi! Comment peux tu être si gentil puis ensuite si…si je ne trouve pas de mot pour te qualifier tu es tellement… et puis merde Seeley j'aime mon métier et pour une fois que je suis pas bien d'abord tu me remets sur pied pour mieux me blesser, tu n'es qu'un monstre Booth, Angéla avait raison sur un point tu sais exactement ce qui fait mal aux gens, tu les cernes très bien!

Seeley: Bones je…

Tempérance: ne m'appelle pas Bones _cria-t-elle prise par une envie de le gifler; elle préféra partir de son bureau et retourner travailler._

Seeley: je voulais juste savoir Bones _murmura-t-il, _si j'avais su que tu serais si mal sur ce sujet; Booth tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu ferais mieux de te taire.

Camille: tu es bien un idiot mais en général tu ne parles pas pour rien, _elle était rentrée après le départ de la furie Brennan._

Seeley: très drôle Camille _un petit sourire se profilant_

Camille: je ne fais que te répondre !

Seeley: bon moi je rentre chez moi Cam, il commence à se faire tard.

Camille: c'est une proposition? _regard taquin_

Seeley: non!_ pas amusé du tout._

_Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Brennan pour être sûr qu'elle était en condition pour travailler et décida de rentrer seul._

Angéla: à demain Booth!_ lança-t-elle _

Seeley: oui demain matin bonne soirée!

_Le ton triste de sa voix plus la mine de sa collègue, Angéla comprit vite que ces deux là s'étaient encore une fois prit la tête._

_Le lendemain matin à l'institut Zack était le premier à recevoir sa convocation chez le psy._

Zack: docteur Brennan j'ai rendez vous cet après midi avec le docteur Sweets.

Tempérance: très bien Zack je m'occuperais des fémurs alors!

Seeley: bonjour, pas de bêtise Zack sinon vous êtes mort!

Zack: déjà là Booth!

Seeley: oui je viens chercher Bones afin d'aller au FBI pour chercher le frère d'Amy car cet après midi j'ai promis à Parker d'aller à son match de Baseball.

Tempérance: je prends mes affaires et j'arrive.

Seeley: sinon du nouveau de votre coté?

Zack: pas trop mes conclusions sont faites et vous m'avez fusillé du regard pour ça, le docteur Brennan va reconstituer les fémurs cet après midi!

Jack: moi j'ai du nouveau et besoin d'Angéla en plus!

Camille: elle est là!_ arrivant avec Ange_

Jack: bébé j'ai du boulot pour toi.

Tempérance: on peut y aller Booth!

Seeley: oui pas de soucis on y va dès que le rapport est fini.

Tempérance: ok!

Jack: j'ai donc retrouvé de la cellulose dans le sac d'Amy je dirais que c'est une lettre mais la reconstitution je la laisse à Angéla.

Angéla: je m'y mets de suite!

Camille: beau travail Jack.

Zack: hé!

Seeley: dès que vous avez du nouveau appelez nous si on est pas là! On est parti Bones _il sentit bien que Brennan n'apprécia pas son Bones et que pour lui la journée serait dure._

_Arrivés au FBI dans le plus grand des silences Tempe' et Seel' commencèrent leurs recherches sur le frère d'Amy Bros vers 10h45; Cullen arriva pour voir ses « deux agents »._

Cullen: c'est calme ici!_ ironiquement sachant que ces deux là avaient pour habitude de se disputer _

Seeley: et oui patron c'est ça quand on déçoit une personne et qu'on sait pas comment se faire pardonner! _il jeta un coup d'œil vers Bones_

Cullen: ah oui!_ il regarda à son tour Brennan et vit qu'elle lui lançait un sourire;_ je pense que c'est fait, bonne journée!_ et il partit._

Tempérance: tu pouvais pas faire mieux! _elle lui sourit et dieu seul sait combien il aimait voir ce sourire._

Seeley: et si je peux faire mieux! Kyle Bros 20ans avec une sœur Amy Bros qui devait être mise sous tutelle de l'État!

Tempérance: et maintenant on fait quoi?

Seeley: vu l'heure je te propose un petit encas, je te dépose à l'institut et je vais voir mon fils à son match._ affichant son plus beau sourire_

Tempérance:tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger! Mais bon c'est d'accord.

_Après le déjeuner, il déposa Brennan à l'institut où elle se mit à travailler sur les fémurs, Angéla cherchant toujours à trouver la lettre et de quoi elle parlait pendant que Zack lui se préparait pour l'entretien avec le psy et Hodgins se moquait de lui._

_Booth lui prit la direction du stade pour voir son fils jouer et passer ensuite l'après midi avec lui._

**À demain pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fandebones: non c'est pas fait exprès pour Kyle, en fait quand je met un perso qui n'est pas dans Bones, je suis toujours en train de me prendre la tête pour trouver un nom! Fais confiance en Angéla lol.**

**Nath16: c'est pas très gentil pour Booth ça! Lol merci pour le com's et voila la suite.**

**Arroganz: fin de la torture, voila la suite.**

**A demain pour le prochain chapitre bonne lecture: **

_Zack arriva chez le psy et rentra directement pour l'entretien._

Sweets: vous êtes donc le docteur Zack Addy c'est bien ça?

Zack: oui oui!_très gêné_

Sweets: je vous écoute!

Zack: écouter quoi?

Sweets: comment trouvez vous la relation entre le docteur Brennan et l'agent Booth?

Zack: je suis pas le mieux placé pour ça, vous savez moi je vois rien, pour moi le docteur Brennan et Booth sont deux personnes qui travaillent ensemble et sans cesse en désaccord sur tout.

Sweets: c'est-à-dire? _avec un sourire_

Zack: remarque en désaccord sauf à l'heure de manger même si… _étant dans sa reflexion_

Sweets: pardon?

Zack: non je disais qu'ils sont sans cesse en train de se disputer, avec le docteur Brennan prônant la science et l'agent Booth lui plus sur l'instinct, je dis donc que je ne comprends rien à leur relation c'est tout!

Sweets: je vois!_ ne sachant plus quoi penser _vous parliez de l'heure de manger!

Zack: non je me suis trompé, ils se disputent aussi!

Sweets: donc d'après votre point de vue leur relation est conflictuelle?

Zack: c'est ça!_ avec un sourire_

Sweets: dans ce cas je vous remercie et au revoir. _lui indiquant la sortie._

_En 1h30 d'entretien le docteur Sweets n'avait rien pu tirer de concluant avec Zack si ce n'est que Booth et Brennan avaient des rapports conflictuels, il décide donc d'appeler celui-ci:_

Sweets: agent Booth?

Seeley: oui docteur Sweets!_ déjà énervé_

Sweets: pourriez vous passer avec le docteur Brennan d'ici une demi heure?

Seeley: non je suis avec mon fils qui vient de gagner son match de Baseball je ne vais pas le laisser pour passer vous voir!

Sweets: le petit peut venir et puis je voulais vous parlez de ce que Zack m'a dit!

Seeley: on est là dans une demi heure _ces mots avaient résonnés dans la tête de Seeley comme une menace « _Zack m'a dit! _»._

Sweets: à toute à l'heure alors! _fier de lui._

_Seeley raccrocha et fit monter son fils dans la voiture direction le Jefferson._

Parker: papa pourquoi on va chez le psy?

Seeley: parce que ce monsieur veut nous parler à Bones et moi pour notre travail.

Parker: d'accord! _tout sourire à l'idée de voir le docteur Bones._

_Arrivés au Jefferson Camille leur indiqua la salle des os pour retrouver Brennan, arrivés devant, Booth stoppa Parker._

Seeley: chut! regarde elle parle toute seule _chuchota-t-il à son fils_

Tempérance: un puzzle, un vrai puzzle c'est plus que de la mutilation là c'est pas possible il a du faire ça pour le plaisir, Zack c'est planté c'est obligé.

Parker: Bones parle toute seule _il s'explosa de rire, Tempe' sursauta ce qui fit rire Booth._

Tempérance: que faites vous là? _sur un ton des plus nerveux_

Seeley: je… on est là parce que le psy veut nous voir, il m'a appelé et j'avais Parker donc voila, _le sérieux retrouvé ce qui fit sourire Brennan pour une fois que j'arrive à te faire marcher pensa-t-elle _

Tempérance: d'accord je me prépare et on y va! Bonjour bonhomme _reportant son attention vers le petit garçon._

Parker: bonjour docteur Bones! _il déposa un baiser sur la joue froide de Tempérance ce qui là fit rougir._

_Une fois prête ils allèrent chez le psy mais sur la route:_

Tempérance: et Parker on en fait quoi?

Parker: je viens!

Tempérance: comment ça il vient? Seeley? _regard noir_

Seeley: oui j'ai promis à Parker de passer la journée avec lui et en plus il dort chez moi donc!

Tempérance: ce n'est pas une bonne idée!

Seeley: et pourquoi?

Tempérance: c'est un enfant il a rien à faire chez Sweets

_Ils arrivèrent chez le dit Sweets et entrèrent dans la salle avec Parker sans même porter attention au psy et continuant leur débat sur Parker._

Seeley: et Zack c'est pas un enfant et pourtant on est là à cause de lui aujourd'hui,le problème c'est pas mon fils, c'est ton étudiant.

Tempérance: Zack n'est plus mon étudiant, mais mon collègue!

Sweets: bonjour? _affichant un sourire_

Seeley: c'est pareil on est là à cause de lui!

Parker: bonjour monsieur! _(plus poli que les adultes)_

Tempérance: c'est n'importe quoi Zack n'a rien à dire de toute façon .

Sweets: si il a dit des choses très intéressantes d'une certaine manière mais j'aimerais votre point de vue là dessus et sur…

Seeley: ah oui et bien si Zack n'a rien à dire pourquoi sommes nous là alors, vas y dit moi!_ n'écoutant même pas le psy qui leur parlait_

Sweets: tu dois être Parker alors le fils de Booth!_ son attention se porta vers le petit garçon qui semblait amusé de la situation, et comme les adultes ne l'écoutaient pas il se dit que peut être Parker avait lui des choses à dire à défaut des « grands »_

Parker: oui c'est ça!_ souriant au psy qui lui aussi semblait être amusé par leur couple_

Tempérance: j'en sais rien moi tu avais qu'à demander avant! Et à la personne concernée!

Sweets: c'est souvent comme ça?_ portant toute son attention sur Parker_

Seeley: bien sur c'est de ma faute maintenant il manquait plus que ça!

Parker: oui papa et le docteur Bones aiment bien se disputer tout le temps!

Tempérance: oui c'est de ta fau… _elle cessa de parler lorsqu'elle entendit Parker l'appeler Bones devant le psy._

_Seeley détourna aussi son regard de Tempérance pour regarder son fils._

Sweets: docteur Bones pourquoi?

Parker: parce que…

Seeley: Parker!_ regard noir à son fils et sur un ton plutôt sévère_

Sweets: agent Booth jusqu'ici vous et le docteur Brennan n'écoutiez rien alors laissez cet enfant répondre, vu qu'il a trouvé apparemment un moyen d'attirer votre attention.

Tempérance: tu vois que c'était une mauvaise idée _lui marmonna-t-elle_

Sweets: répond Parker, vas y!_ amusé d'avoir trouvé un point sensible chez ces deux acolytes._

Parker: mais papa…

Sweets: il ne te dira rien n'est ça pas agent Booth!_ sourire à l'appui en regardant Booth_

Seeley: vas y chéri _lança-t-il à contre cœur avec un sourire hypocrite pour Sweets qui semblait plus que satisfait de lui._

Parker: donc docteur Bones parce que Tempérance est docteur et que papa lui a donné comme surnom Bones.

_Parker afficha un sourire voyant le regard du psy s'illuminer de « mille et une étoiles » en entendant le petit garçon alors que nos deux partenaires eux baissèrent leur regard._

Seeley dans ses pensées: pourquoi j'ai pas déposé Parker?

Sweets dans ses pensées: hé bien heureusement qu'il a pas écouté le docteur Brennan et déposé le petit! Voilà un élément de discussion!

Tempérance dans ses pensées: je vais tuer Seeley! Lui et sa manie de faire confiance aux enfants, ça reste son fils en même temps, pourquoi je le justifie?

Sweets: merci Parker pour l'information!_ un sourire malin et un clin d'œil au fils de Booth, _maintenant on va demander aux grands ce qu'ils en pensent! Tu veux bien?

Parker: oui mais moi j'ai une idée!

Seeley: oui, oui Parker après tu veux bien laisser le docteur parler!

Parker: ok _et il se mit à jouer avec une voiture qu'il prit dans son sac_

Sweets: alors agent Booth pourquoi ce surnom?

Tempérance: j'ai pas mon mot à dire moi!_ énervée par le fait que Parker ait utilisé ce maudit surnom._

Sweets: après docteur Brennan, maintenant il faut pas être pressée! Chaque chose en son temps!

Seeley: et oui Tempe' faut te taire! _il se mit à rire et cessa quand celle-ci lui mit un coup dans le bras _hé ça va pas!

Sweets: agent Booth arrêtez vos bêtises et répondez moi!

Seeley: pourquoi Bones alors, c'est ça? _l'air _innocent

Tempérance: oui alors arrête de faire le gamin et répond lui!

Seeley: faut pas t'énerver! Et donc Bones ça vient juste du fait qu'elle travaille avec les os, c'est juste un jeu de mot une plaisanterie, rien de plus.

Sweets: agent Booth il me semble que votre partenaire elle ne vous donne pas de surnom inutile et bête!

Seeley: son surnom n'est pas bête….

Tempérance: non c'est pas bête, c'est juste un manque de respect envers moi et mon travail enfin c'est mon point de vue.

Seeley: arrête Bones tu sais très bien que je respecte ton travail et toi aussi sinon j'aurais jamais… _il s'arrêta net laissant une Bones anxieuse et un Sweets intéressé._

Sweets: allez agent Booth poursuivez, vous avez besoin de parler…

Tempérance: oui moi aussi j'ai besoin de parler et de te dire d'arrêter de….

Seeley: t'appeler Bones, je sais mais j'aime bien te taquiner avec ça! Surtout que tu t'énerves tellement vite!

Sweets: donc ça vous amuse de l'énerver?

Seeley: c'est juste un jeu!

Tempérance: si moi je t'appelais poulet tu le prendrais comment?

Seeley: je suis pas flic donc pas un poulet ok!_ s'énervant à son tour comme Brennan auparavant _

Sweets: donc cela vous dérange aussi alors pourquoi continuer à appeler le docteur Brennan ainsi?

Seeley: je ne m'énerve pas!

Tempérance: oh que si et pourquoi tu réponds pas à la question?

Parker: il l'appelle Bones pour attirer son attention!

_Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le petit garçon qui arrêta de jouer._

Sweets: Parker qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Seeley: rien de vrai! Comment peux tu dire ça Parker!_ le ton montant un peu sans vraiment le vouloir_

Parker: parce que tu m'as dit que Tempérance était importante pour toi mais tu savais pas comment…..

Seeley: stop c'est bon ok…

Tempérance: non Parker continue.

Sweets: oui Parker allez parle et agent Booth arrêtez de le couper!

Parker: donc papa a dit qu'il savait pas comment la garder et comment paraître important pour elle comme elle l'est pour lui.

_Seeley baissa la tête lorsqu'il vit que Tempérance planta son regard dans le sien et on vit un Sweets très très intéressé par ce que venait de dire l'enfant et vit très vite la réaction des deux « adultes »._

Sweets: agent Booth, je pense que votre comportement en dit long sur le fait que vous avez bel et bien dit cela à votre fils et donc je pense que tous les deux vous êtes d'accord avec ce que le petit Parker vient de dire!

Seeley: oui j'ai vraiment dit ça au petit!_ son regard s'arrêta sur sa partenaire qui venait à son tour de baisser le regard suite à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la part de l'homme qui d'après Angéla devait se déclarer, ce que venait de faire Parker à la place de son père._

Sweets: docteur Brennan pensez vous que l'agent Booth devrait trouver un moyen d'attirer votre attention?

Tempérance: peut être bien que oui, j'avoue que je ne lui accordais pas beaucoup de crédit pendant un moment donc…_ ses joues étaient toutes rouges (mais pourquoi?)_

Sweets: on donne donc tous raison à Parker!

Parker: c'est vrai?

Tempérance et Seeley: oui c'est vrai bonhomme!_ ils se regardèrent et se sourirent suite à ce chœur._

_Parker sauta dans les bras de son père avant de faire un bisou à Brennan, ce qui fit sourire Sweets._

Sweets dans ces pensées: voila un joli petit tableau!

Parker: papa on a fini ici

Seeley: c'est pas à moi qui faut demander Parker!_ avec un regard vers le psy_

Parker: docteur Sweets?

Sweets: oui Parker on a fini vous pouvez partir.

Parker: cool!

Tempérance: pourquoi cool?_ haussant les sourcils _

Parker: parceque j'ai faim!

Seeley; bon bah on va manger alors, Bones tu viens avec nous ou je te dépose?

Tempérance: ne m'appelle pas Bones!_ un sourire se dessina sur son visage _et oui je viens manger avec vous sauf si Parker ne veut pas de moi!

Parker: si si je veux de toi tout le temps, on y va alors.

Seeley: mon fils n'a pas tout gâché j'espère? _chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Brennan sous le regard attendri de Sweets._

Tempérance: non au contraire! _elle rougit encore une fois à cet aveu et déposa sa main sur celle de Booth pour le tirer vers la sortie comme le faisait Parker avec elle._

_Ils prirent donc le chemin vers le Royal Dinner pour aller prendre un bon repas avant de rentrer se coucher. Durant le trajet nos deux tourtereaux (oups lapsus et l'habitude), nos « deux partenaires » ne cessaient de se lancer des regards devant un petit Parker très amusé de voir son père et le docteur Brennan être gênés de croiser le regard de l'autre à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient. _

Parker: papa, pourquoi tu ne regardes pas le docteur Bones dans les yeux?

Seeley: je conduis Parker je peux pas tout faire!

Parker: pourtant quand elle te regarde pas toi tu la regardes!_ un large sourire aux lèvres _

Tempérance: c'est vrai ça Seeley alors pourquoi tu me regardes pas dans les yeux?_ cherchant à le mettre mal à l'aise pour une fois_

Seeley: on est arrivé Parker, _il planta son regard dans celui de Bones et lorsqu'il sentit la gêne montée dans sa partenaire il lança _alors satisfaite?

Parker: ouais alors moi je veux un steak frite un coca et une tarte au pomme!

Seeley: ok mec, on est parti alors!

_Commande passée, dîner servi Parker en train de manger et les grands avec une préoccupation: « qui allait être le prochain à aller chez le psy? »_

Tempérance: Booth!

Seeley: qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Tempérance: tu sais qui sera le prochain chez le psy!

Seeley: non je me posais la même question que toi d'ailleurs.

Tempérance: parce que Angéla m'inquiète un peu, si on se fait convoquer avec Zack comment ça va être avec Angéla, et d'ailleurs pourquoi on a été convoqué?

Seeley: j'en sais rien mais ne t'en fait pas pour Angéla je me suis arrangé avec elle, elle ne dira pas ce qu'elle pense de nous et de notre relation.

Parker: Zack a dit que vous vous disputiez tout le temps c'est pour ça, mais hé c'est de la triche ce que vous allez faire avec Angéla!

Seeley: je croyais que quand tu mangeais tu parlais pas!

Parker:oui mais là vous allez mentir et tu m'as toujours dit que c'était pas bien!

Seeley: je sais mais…

Tempérance: Seeley je peux?

Seeley: oui bien sur! _l'encourageant avec un sourire_

Tempérance: Parker tu dois savoir que je déteste mentir et que pour moi la vérité est très importante!

Parker: oui je sais mais alors pourquoi?

Tempérance: parce que si Angéla dit certaines choses sur ton papa et moi, le patron de papa nous séparera et c'est pas ce qu'on veut donc il faut bien que Angéla ne dise pas tout et qu'elle mente un peu tu crois pas?

Parker: si bien sûr tu as raison docteur Bones!

_Ils reprirent donc leur dîner en parlant de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini Booth déposa Brennan chez elle et ils retournèrent lui et Parker à la maison. _

_Arrivée chez elle Brennan commençait à se poser des questions sur cette thérapie et ce qu'elle leur apportera ou pas, et le fait de faire mentir Angéla qui la dérange, _« Parker aurait-il raison, sommes nous en train de tricher avec Booth simplement pour ne pas être séparés »._ Sur cette réflexion elle se jeta sur l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre de son manuscrit._

_Du côté de chez Booth, Parker était prêt à aller au lit mais pas sans poser une question à son père:_

Parker: Pa!_ avec un sourire qui en dit long!_

Seeley: oui bonhomme _sachant dans quoi il allait se fourrer_

Parker: Bones et toi vous êtes ensemble hein?

Seeley: quoi? Pourquoi penses-tu cela?

Parker: parce que vous voulez pas être séparés donc tu l'aimes c'est ça!_ avec un haussement de sourcils_

Seeley: tu sais bien que je l'aime beaucoup Parker! et maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir; aller bonne nuit mec!

Parker:bonne nuit papa.

_Seeley sortit de la chambre avec une question en tête _« et si Parker avait raison! »

_Le lendemain matin, Seeley avait convoqué Kyle Bros pour un interrogatoire vers 10h30, Tempérance elle était arrivée à 10h histoire de faire le point avec Seeley sur l'enquête._

Agent: Booth! _entrant doucement dans le bureau de celui-ci _

Seeley: oui Matt! _regard inquisiteur _

Matt: Kyle Bros est arrivé on l'a amené dans la salle 2, il t'attend.

Seeley: ok, bon bah on y va Bones! _se levant et tapotant sur l'épaule de Bones_

_Matt repartit dans son bureau et Seeley et Tempe' eux prirent le couloir vers la salle où attendait Kyle._

Seeley: je pense que tu ne devrais pas rentrer pour l'interrogatoire. _lança-t-il doucement avec un regard attendri pour sa partenaire_

Tempérance: et pourquoi pas!_ elle avec les mains sur les hanches et déjà énervée par la remarque de son ami_

Seeley: ok Bones tu viens, pas besoin de le prendre comme ça, je voulais juste te protéger! _ajouta-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible _

Tempérance: tu voulais quoi? _perplexe_

Seeley: Kyle Bros je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, et voici le docteur Tempérance Brennan, nous travaillons sur une enquête concernant votre sœur._ entrant dans la salle_

Kyle: qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Amy! _paniqué_

Tempérance: son frère l'a laissé dans la nature plutôt que de la protéger!

Seeley: Bones arrête! _très coléreux_

Kyle: agent Booth où est ma sœur?

Seeley: Kyle votre sœur est morte! Et je voudrais savoir où sont vos parents et aussi pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été intégrée au système si vous ne vous êtes pas occupé d'elle!

Kyle: ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! _une larme coula sur la joue de Kyle, _vous savez mes parents sont partis, moi je voulais intégrer ma sœur au système le temps de me construire une situation pour l'accueillir avec moi, mais elle a refusé et a fugué avec tous les papiers pour s'inscrire dans un orphelinat, j'ai donc pensé qu'elle le ferait quand elle serait prête.

_Le jeune homme éclata en sanglot, Tempérance ne voulait plus rien entendre, c'était trop dur, elle partit donc de la salle, Seeley jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, et reporta de nouveau son attention sur Kyle._

Seeley: pourquoi ne pas l'avoir cherchée?

Kyle: je… je…_les larmes ne lui laissaient pas le temps de prendre la parole._

_Pendant ce temps là Tempérance reçut un coup de fil d'Angéla qui lui annonçait qu'elle était arrivée chez Sweets._

_Chez le psy:_

Sweets: bonjour mademoiselle Monténégro, je suis le docteur Sweets.

Angéla: oui, bonjour docteur Sweets. _timidement elle était déjà gênée_

Sweets: détendez vous mademoiselle Monténégro, tout va bien se passer!_ avec un sourire se voulant rassurant_

Angéla: appelez moi Angéla! _elle aussi le sourire aux lèvres cette fois_

Sweets: d'accord Angéla, alors qu'avez-vous à me dire sur le docteur Brennan et l'agent Booth. _toujours souriant, ce qui inquiéta Ange cette fois ci._

Angéla: oh vous savez pas grand-chose, des trucs de partenaires, de légères divergences d'opinion, quelques petits accrochages sur les méthodes de travail, enfin rien d'important! _très gênée _

Sweets: ah oui! C'est bizarre quand on sait que le docteur Zack Addy l'assistant du docteur Brennan prétend que vous pourriez me renseigner plus que n'importe qui, et vous n'énoncez même pas le fait qu'ils soient en perpétuel conflit d'intérêt à savoir lequel des deux a raison.

_Angéla baissa le regard et commençait à ne plus savoir où mettre ses mains ce qui attira l'attention du psy._

Sweets: Angéla, je suis sûr que vous savez plein de choses sur ces deux là, pour plein de raisons comme le fait que vous soyez la meilleure amie du docteur Brennan et pour cette même raison vous ne me dites rien pour ne pas risquer de la voir séparée de l'agent Booth avec qui vous serrez d'accord avec moi elle s'épanouit beaucoup!_ un sourire complice pour Ange qui s'était décidée à mettre ces deux là ensemble (pas bête le pti gosse)_

Angéla: peut être bien!_ Angéla venait de comprendre que le psy les connaissait bien, et que le mensonge risquant de ne pas trop servir, mais une promesse est une promesse._

Sweets: je peux vous garantir Angéla que je ne suis pas là pour les séparer mais pour évaluer leur capacité de travail et donc plus j'en saurais mieux ça sera!

_Avec ces mots, Sweets avait enfin convaincu Angéla de dire la vérité et de ne pas chercher à lui mentir, comme elle comptait le faire._

Angéla dans ses pensées: par quoi je pourrais commencer ils sont tellement compliqués ces deux là!

Sweets: Angéla faites moi confiance ça ira!

Angéla: oui oui je sais c'est juste que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

Sweets: ah!_ ses yeux s'illuminèrent il savait qu'il allait enfin en savoir plus sur les deux partenaires. _et si on commençait par leur comportement et ce qu'il vous évoque!

Angéla: oui pourquoi pas! Donc Booth est, comment dirais je? Seeley est très protecteur envers Brennan et aussi très soucieux de son bien être, il lui attache beaucoup d'importance et d'après moi il est très attiré par elle ça je peux l'affirmer rien quand le regardant la regarder, et aussi quand Tempérance est sortie avec Sully, un collègue à Booth celui-ci était très mais vraiment très énervé il a même réussi à faire irruption dans leurs vacances prétextant un corps retrouvé, il y a aussi cette histoire avec le fossoyeur, Seeley était très mal de ne pas savoir où était Tempe' et il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir protégée.

Et il y a aussi la fois où Brennan était à la Nouvelle Orléans accusée de meurtre, il est parti la rejoindre pour être sûr qu'elle aille bien; il est tellement mignon quand il se préoccupe pour elle, il est si attentionné, il la protége tout le temps et veille sur son bien être. _elle finit son récit sur Booth avec un sourire, en se remémorant les moments où Booth était paniqué et coléreux de ne rien pouvoir faire._

Sweets: donc Booth est protecteur, jaloux et bien veillant quand il s'agit de Sa partenaire c'est ça!_ avec un sourire en réponse à celui d'Angéla et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre (serait il satisfait?)_

Angéla: oui c'est exact, il est très soucieux (de la satisfaire, oups ça c'est moi qui délire) de ce qu'il lui arrive et ce qu'elle vit.

Sweets: c'est marrant ce coté paternaliste et Brennan elle comment elle est vis-à-vis de Booth?

Angéla: Brennan, au début elle trouvait Booth sans aucun intérêt et sans aucune importance, mais par la suite elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de lui, elle est devenue je dirais….

Je trouve pas le mot, donc je dirais simplement qu'elle a enfin commencé à lui accorder du crédit, et à lui attacher de l'importance, et encore plus quand elle a vu qu'il était très attaché à elle et qu'elle a compris qu'il comptait pour elle autant qu'elle pour lui.

Et je vous dis pas quand Booth n'est pas là, on a le droit à des sauts d'humeur d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'il s'est absenté elle est allée le voir pendant ses vacances pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas travailler sans lui, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui mais bon_ un sourire coquin est né avec cette phrase_, donc elle l'a rejoint durant ses vacances pour qu'il lui dise qu'elle a pas besoin de lui et qu'elle devait démontrer à l'agent avec qui elle travaillait qu'elle est très compétente comme fouine et qu'il peut pas se passer d'elle, pardon ma langue a fourché et qu'on peut pas se passer d'elle!

Et bien entendu à ça il y a aussi la fois où Booth a été enlevé, elle était hors d'elle aussi, je suis sûre qu'à ce moment là elle a su qu'elle l'aimait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ;p**

**Voila la suite, qui vous fera patienté jusqu'à jeudi.**

**Bonne lecture:**

_Pendant ce temps au bureau du FBI:_

Seeley: écoutez moi bien Kyle, je vous demande de me dire la vérité car sinon on avancera pas dans l'enquête pourquoi votre sœur n'était pas inscrite dans le système.

Kyle: écoutez agent Booth si je ne l'ai pas inscrit c'est pour une bonne raison, je ne voulais pas qu'on la tue!_ les yeux vides et la voix dénuée de sens il lança ceci._

Seeley: et bien c'est trop tard! Ok _agacé par le manque de jugeote du jeune homme_

Kyle: je sais _fini-t-il par admettre le regard triste_

Tempérance _entrant dans le bureau _: pourquoi? Pourquoi vos parents vous ont abandonné et pourquoi avez-vous laissé votre sœur _lança-t-elle comme une furie_

Seeley: Bones!_ énervé_

Tempérance: quoi!_ haussant le ton de l'énervement_

Kyle: mes parents nous ont abandonné il y a un peu moins d'un an pour nous protéger comme disait le mot sur la table à notre réveil, je suis resté avec ma sœur durant deux mois, et j'ai vite vu que je ne pouvais pas nous assumer, alors j'ai voulu la placer pour nous construire un avenir et la récupérer quand je serais enfin prêt à assumer l'éducation d'une adolescente.

_En entendant le récit du jeune homme Brennan ne pouvait plus se retenir et fondit en larme tout en se blottissant dans les bras de Seeley, désespérée et attristée par cette histoire qui faisait remonter des souvenirs chez elle._

_Booth la fit sortir de la salle , il la serra dans ses bras tout en la rassurant et cherchant à la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, reconnaissant que cette histoire devait être dure pour elle ._

_Retour dans le bureau de Sweets:_

Sweets: Angéla vous pensez donc que le docteur Brennan et l'agent Booth sont amoureux l'un de l'autre sans le savoir; pourquoi cette supposition?

Angéla: parce qu'il y a une telle tension sexuelle entre ces deux là et ce dès le premier jour, l'un et l'autre se sent attiré par le corps de l'autre mais leurs pensées leur font dire que ça ne serait pas bien d'où la tension si palpable vous l'avez pas ressentie?

Sweets: non j'ai plus vu de l'habitude sur le comportement de l'autre, sur comment réagit l'autre vis-à-vis de quelque chose, on voit qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble!

Angéla: oui c'est vrai. _avec un sourire qui voulait dire pas assez à mon goût_

Sweets: et bien mademoiselle Monténégro je vous remercie de m'avoir éclairé sur nos partenaires et je voudrais vous dire que vous avez eu raison de me dire la vérité!

Angéla: je sais bien, bon bah au revoir alors!

Sweets: oui à bientôt!

Angéla: j'espère pas _lança-t-elle en sortant du bureau de celui-ci._

_Angéla prit son téléphone et appela Brennan pour lui dire qu'elle n'a pas pu mentir à Sweets._

Tempérance: Brennan!_ répondant à son téléphone et quittant les bras de Seeley, celui-ci lui séchant une larme de son pouce, ce qui la fit sourire_

Angéla: Chérie, c'est moi ou tu as pleuré?

Tempérance: euh… non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ange?

Angéla: je voulais juste te dire que je n'ai pas pu mentir à Sweets ce mec est trop fort, il a réussi à me faire culpabiliser._ avec un voix vraiment désolée_

Tempérance: Angéla tu avais promis!

Seeley: elle a parlé c'est bon on est mort!_ énervé car il venait de comprendre de quoi Brennan parlait avec Angéla._

Angéla: dit à Booth qu'il a tord ok, et je ne voulais…

Tempérance: Booth où vas-tu?

Seeley: lui faire cracher le morceau. _ses mots étaient durs, plus rien à voir avec la tendresse qu'il avait en lui séchant ses larmes._

Tempérance: Ange je te laisse!

Angéla: ok, d'accord elle me raccroche au nez c'est nouveau ça!_ tristoune de voir que Booth lui en voulait._

_Booth entra furax dans la salle d'interrogatoire « _qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu dire à Sweets »_pensa-t-il._

Seeley: Kyle vous n'avez que deux options, la première vous continuez à nier en bloc ce que vous savez sur vos parents et vous finirez de toute façon comme votre sœur, ou bien vous déballez tout maintenant, je me suis bien fait comprendre? _le ton de Seeley était très dur pour lui le moment de compatir à la douleur du garçon était fini il voulait des réponses maintenant!_

Tempérance: Seel' calme toi! Ça ne te ressemble pas ça!

Seeley: de quoi lui dire qu'il va crever s'il passe pas à table au plus vite!_ regardant Kyle droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il ne mentait pas._

Kyle: mes parents s'appelaient Marc et Diana Bros. _lâcha-t-il en pleurs perturbé parce que venait de dire Booth sans ménagement._

Seeley: et oui Bones des fois seule la manière forte fonctionne pour obtenir ce qu'on veut!

Tempérance: si tu le dis!_ n'étant pas convaincu, et ne reconnaissant pas l'homme qu'elle aime (et mince encore un lapsus)._

Seeley: merci Kyle vous avez bien fait; maintenant on va vous mettre sous surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'on sache où sont vos parents et être sûr que vous ne vous fassiez pas tuer du moins pour le moment! _chuchotant cette fin de phrase._

Kyle: ok._ avec une mine des plus défaite._

Seeley: Matt tu t'occupes de lui, il va falloir prendre soin de lui.

Matt: ok, _il prit Kyle et ils sortirent de là._

Seeley: faim?_ retournant son attention vers Tempe'_

Tempérance: pourquoi pas si tu me déposes au Jefferson après. _une grand sourire aux lèvres _

Seeley: pas de soucis comme ça je parlerai à Angéla.

Tempérance: tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir Booth, tu entends! Et pour ses parents?

Seeley: je chercherai çà cet après midi, et je n'en veux pas à Angéla, mais je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle a dit à ce Sweets.

_Après le déjeuner plutôt tranquille par rapport à d'habitude (on sait tous ce que ça donne normalement), ils allèrent à l'institut._

Seeley: où est Angéla?

Jack: dans son bureau, elle déprime!

Tempérance: pourquoi? _surprise de savoir son amie dans cet état_

Jack: elle s'en veut parce qu'elle pense que Booth lui en veut. _regard noir vers celui-ci._

Seeley: mais non voyons, elle a dit quoi pour s'en vouloir?_ sur un ton accusateur et fixant Brennan_

Jack: la vérité!

Seeley: quoi? Je vais….

Tempérance: Seel'….

Seeley: avec le prochain on va nous achever, qui est le suivant? Cam ou …

Jack: moi!_ avec un sourire qui voulait en dire long_

Seeley: ça c'est cool!_ le sourire lui revint_

Tempérance: cool pourquoi! _plus qu'étonnée._

Jack: parce que Booth sait que je vais lui retourner le cerveau, n'est-ce pas?_ lui rendant son sourire et un regard qui montrait déjà la conspiration_

Seeley: oh, oui et il oubliera ce qu'a dit Angéla.

Tempérance: bien sûr! _sceptique _

Jack: c'est pas tout mais j'ai rendez vous dans vingt minutes.

Seeley: amuse toi bien!_sourire jusqu'aux oreilles_

Jack: pas de soucis, je vais me lâcher!

Tempérance: je vais voir Angéla!

Seeley: d'accord je vais bosser sur Marc et Diana Bros moi! _sourire charmeur_ Bones dit à Angéla que je ne lui en veux pas. _avec un clin d'œil (du charme attention Booth tu vas te brûler)_

Tempérance: ok pas de soucis, merci. _lui lançant un sourire._

_Booth pris la direction du bureau du FBI et Bones prit celle du bureau d'Angéla._

Tempérance: je peux entrer Ange? _passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte _

Angéla: bien sûr Brennan! Où est Booth? _triste_

Tempérance: reparti travailler sur les parents d'Amy.

Angéla: vous avez enfin des noms?

Tempérance: oui Marc et Diana Bros.

Angéla: Booth m'en veut toujours?_ encore triste_

Tempérance: non, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'en veux pas!_ tout sourire_

Angéla: pourquoi? Il paraissait si énervé au téléphone.

Tempérance: Jack est le prochain chez le psy c'est pour ça!

Angéla: je comprends mieux maintenant, _avec un sourire,_ il pense que Jack va tellement dire de connerie que le psy ne se rappellera pas ce que je lui ai dit sur vous!

Tempérance: exactement! Mais toi t'en penses quoi?

Angéla: que Jack est très fort à ce jeu là!

_Elles éclatèrent de rire à l'idée même que le psy après le passage de Jack aurait besoin d'une thérapie. _

_Hodgins arriva chez le psy pile à l'heure, dès que Sweets l'a vu il savait que ça ne serait pas facile pour lui._

_Jack arrivait beaucoup trop décontracté pour quelqu'un qui allait devoir déblatérer sur sa « supérieure » et son « partenaire »._

Sweets: monsieur Hodgins bonj….

Jack: c'est docteur Hodgins, monsieur Sweets!_ regard dur_

Sweets: ça commence bien _pensa-t-il, _bonjour docteur Hodgins!

Jack: alors comment va la psy aujourd'hui!_ commençant à devenir moqueur_

Sweets: l**e** psy va bien mais….

Jack: alors comme ça, vous menez votre enquête sur Booth et Brennan!

Sweets: oui mais…

Jack: vous avez des choses intéressantes pour le moment?_ le coupant de nouveau, cherchant à savoir ce que Ange avait dit._

Sweets: j'ai appris deux ou trois choses qui me permettront de consolider la vision que j'ai de l'agent Booth et du docteur Brennan, mais et vous qu'avez…

Jack: et bien je suis ravi pour vous, c'est plutôt positif alors!

Sweets: docteur Hodg…

Jack: voyons appelez moi Jack_, _je vais finir par l'énerver _pensa-t-il! _

Sweets: d'accord Jack, normalement c'est à moi de poser les questions!_ commençant à être confus_

Jack: ne soyez pas égoïste, et puis qu'est-ce que la normalité doc, là je vous le demande!

Sweets: Jack cherchez-vous à éviter les questions sur vos collègues?

Jack: Est-ce que le directeur Cullen lui aussi est passé dans cette salle pour savoir ce qu'il pense de Brennan et Booth, parce que perso je suis sûr que non n'est-ce pas?

Sweets: effectivement le directeur du FBI n'est pas venu ici, mais pourquoi vous ne répondez pas à ma question!

Jack: écoutez je n'évite pas les questions sur mes collègues, je cherche simplement à savoir si votre enquête n'est pas une conspiration contre mes amis!_ rentrant enfin dans son sujet préféré._

Sweets: une quoi? Allons Jack, pour quelle raison le FBI voudrait faire ça à Booth?

Jack: pour quelle raison le FBI ou plutôt le gouvernement envoie des agents secrets et des agents doubles à travers le monde, encore une question de conspiration non?

Sweets: Jack je ne vois pas le rapport avec Booth et Brennan?_ surpris des propos de Jack_

Jack: moi non plus, mais bon, on parlait de conspiration donc….

Sweets: pourquoi pensez vous qu'il y a une conspiration autour du partenariat de Booth et Brennan?

Jack: parce que jusqu'ici personne ne voulait savoir comment ils étaient ces deux là au travail, et que depuis qu'ils se sont rapprochés ou plutôt depuis l'histoire d'Amanda et de Booth qui prend la défense de Brennan tout le monde veut savoir où ils en sont. Comme-ci on les avait espionné au moment où Booth allait dire quelque chose d'important à Brennan, et comme par « hasard » son portable a sonné ça c'est bizarre et ça, ça me fait penser à une conspiration.

Sweets: parce que Booth n'a pas pu dire je ne sais quoi à Brennan!

Jack: non parce que pour le FBI deux partenaires ne doivent pas avoir de relation « sérieuse », alors que je vous ferais remarquer que Brennan ne fait pas parti du FBI!_ s'énervant_

Sweets: vous pensez donc que le FBI a monté un complot pour être sûr que Brennan et Booth ne soient jamais ensemble, et que pour cela on me demande d'évaluer leur capacité à travailler ensemble, pour que je démontre que ces deux là doivent être séparés c'est ça!

Jack: oui c'est ça!

Sweets: mais pourquoi ferai-je cela?

Jack: c'est le principe du complot, seul Cullen sait pourquoi vous devez les séparer.

Sweets: donc je suis un instrument de Cullen!

Jack: non! De l'état c'est encore pire.

Sweets: je ne vous suis plus là!

Jack: c'est pas grave la seule chose que vous devez savoir c'est qu'il nous utilise tous._ avec une étincelle dans le regard._

Sweets: qui ça « il »? _perplexe et ne sachant plus quoi penser_

Jack: mieux vaut pas que vous en sachiez trop, sinon vous aussi il vous….

Sweets: il me quoi Jack, je pense que vous avez un sérieux problème de paranoïa envers le gouvernement, il faudrait peut être faire une thérapie.

Jack: oh non! Je garde mes convictions pour moi ok mec.

Sweets: d'accord!_ méfiant_

Jack: bon on a fini doc, donc à plus._ il se leva et pris la direction de la sortie._

Sweets: mais on a pas parlé de Brennan et de Booth.

Jack: vous vous foutez de moi, on a fait ça pendant plus d'une heure et demi.

_il sortit enfin de chez Sweets avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « maintenant direction le bureau et je dois voir Booth il va être super content » il explosa de rire toute seul. (qui a conspiré contre qui finalement! Lol)._

Sweets: parler de Brennan et de Booth, je suis sûr qu'on en a pas parlé; comment le docteur Hodgins a pu faire ça, passer plus d'une heure à me faire perdre de vue mon objectif et s'il a raison et qu'on a bien parlé d'eux! Alors là je crois que je vais devoir écouter l'enregistrement de la séance pour voir si oui ou non on a bien parlé d'eux; ce mec est vraiment cinglé mais bon c'était marrant.

_Seeley toujours au FBI a enfin retrouvé les parents de Amy et de Kyle, il met donc Brennan au courant par téléphone; Jack arrive au Jefferson et demande à Tempe' son portable pour parler à Seeley._

Jack: hé Booth! J'ai une bonne nouvelle. _surexcité à l'autre bout du tel _

Seeley: je ne parle pas au criminel! Passe moi Bones!_ étant vraiment très sérieux_

Jack: hein quoi? _étonné et se sentant largué. _tiens Brennan il veut pas me parler.

Tempérance: Booth il y a un problème?_ très suspicieuse._

Seeley: non je te dirais ça après. _toujours aussi sérieux_

Cullen: Agent Booth vous devez passer chez Sweets, il m'a appelé!

Seeley: avec Bones?

Cullen: oui!_ comme si c'était évident_

Seeley: tu as entendu Tempe'?

Tempérance: oui, mais pourquoi?_ surprise_

Seeley: j'en sais rien, bon je viens te chercher!

_Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ils étaient en route vers le cabinet du psy._

Tempérance: pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire sur les parents de Kyle? Pourquoi tu dis à Jack que c'est un criminel? et en plus pourquoi on mange tous ensemble ce soir et pas juste nous deux comme d'habitude?

Seeley: premièrement il faut que tu apprennes à me partager _sourire coquin à l'appui,_ et deuxièmement je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir ce soir! Dis t'es sûr que ça va toi? Tu m'as l'air toute bizarre!

_Elle ne répondit pas, détournant le regard vers sa fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient enfin dans le bureau de Sweets qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire, qui d'après Booth ne présageait rien de bon._

Sweets: docteur Brennan, agent Booth vous ignorez sûrement le pourquoi de votre présence ici?_ toujours un sourire satisfait aux lèvres._

Seeley: bien jouer pti gars, tu es bon en devinette!_ très agacé_

Tempérance: Booth arrête de plaisanter, s'il te plait!

_Il baissa la tête en entendant la demande de sa partenaire._

Sweets: Est-ce que vous avez l'impression qu'il y a un vide quand vous n'êtes pas l'un avec l'autre?_ un sourire coquin s'affichait sur son visage._

Seeley: quoi? _relevant la tête instantanément « mais qu'est ce que Jack a dit? »_

Sweets: oui cela expliquerait vos diverses irruptions dans les vacances de l'autre!

Tempérance: ça n'a rien à voir ok! Booth ne me manque pas!_ lançant cela sèchement et comme une bombe_

Seeley dans ses pensées: Jack n'a pas été suffisamment bon sur ce coup!

Sweets: pourquoi pensez vous que c'est un coup monté dans ce cas?

Seeley: Jack est bon!_ s'exclama-t-il à haute voix sans le vouloir_

Sweets: quoi?_ ne comprenant pas_

Seeley: oh rien! Hein Bones?_ avec un air innocent_

Tempérance: si tu le dis!

Seeley: Tempérance tu es sûre que ça va? _inquiet par la mine de Bones_

Sweets: et là pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous toujours l'un pour l'autre?

Seeley: parce que cette histoire la touche de trop près!

Tempérance: Booth arrête!_ énervée_

Sweets: comment ça? Docteur Brennan?

Tempérance: je n'ai rien à dire!_ plus ferme que jamais_

Seeley: allez Bones, tu peux lui dire, cette histoire ressemble de très près à celle de Bones et ses parents.

Sweets: oh! C'est-à-dire? _perdu_

Tempérance: Booth la ferme!_ sur un ton très menaçant_

Seeley: c'est-à-dire que les parents de Amy l'ont abandonné pour la protéger mais elle avait encore son frère, qui lui aussi lui a tourné le dos comme l'a fait Russ avec Brennan….

Tempérance: Seeley! _les larmes aux yeux elle le gifla, et sortit du bureau du psy._

Seeley: Bones ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, pardon!_ ayant remarqué les larmes de sa partenaire et se frottant la joue_

Sweets: je crois que je viens d'avoir ce que je voulais vous…

Seeley: vous vouliez que je me prenne une claque vous êtes malade!

Sweets: ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, vous pouvez partir!_ un peu méfiant concernant la réponse de Booth_

Seeley: j'espère bien que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez!_ se levant pour partir_

Sweets: Agent Booth, prenez soin d'elle!

_Booth fut surpris parce que venait de lui dire le psy, mais il continua son chemin jusqu'à la voiture où l'attendait Bones. Le chemin jusqu'au restaurant se passa sans un mot, ni même un regard (de la part de Brennan car lui il la reluque comme d'hab); arrivés là bas les fouines étaient déjà installées,les partenaires complétèrent la table en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre contrairement à d'habitude « j'aurais dû me taire » songea Booth._

Jack: Seeley j'en ai une bonne!

_Jack commença donc son récit sur son entretien chez le psy, et sa façon de retourner le cerveau de ce Sweets._

_Tout le monde se mit à rire quand Jack leur raconta la fin de la séance, quand le psy ne savait même pas de quoi ils avaient parlé et surtout si cela avait un quelconque intérêt, Booth s'arrêta immédiatement de rire lorsqu'il vit que Bones était restée plonger dans ses pensées._

Jack: ou sinon du nouveau sur l'enquête?

Seeley: à toi de me le dire J.H!_ sur un ton des plus ferme et menaçant_

Jack: hein quoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive là?

Seeley: j'ai retrouvé la trace des parents d'Amy, Jack!

Jack: et…

Angéla: ça c'est cool! _un sourire et se retournant vers Jack_

Jack: de quoi tu veux parler Seeley?_ commençant à se faire un scénario bien monté dans sa tête de conspirateur._

Seeley: Marc et Diana Bros ça te dis rien!

Jack: non pourquoi ça devrait?_ paniquant un peu plus _

Seeley: ils m'ont pourtant parlé de J.H _insistant lourdement sur les initiales _

Jack: J.H?

Zack: Jack Hodgins!_ s'exclama-t-il comme ci il avait trouver la résolution d'un problème vieux de cent ans_. Qu'as-tu fait Jack?_ la peur le gagnait de plus en plus._

Jack: mais je n'ai rien fait!_ se défendant sans même être sur de lui-même « pourquoi je ne crois même pas en moi? Et si… mais non!»_

Seeley: mais oui J.H, on te croit!_ affichant un regard dès plus sceptique _

Camille: bon ok, Jack est lié à l'affaire mais comment?

Jack: je ne suis pas lié à l'affaire!

Angéla: ma chérie ça va?_ à l'intention de Brennan_

Tempérance: oui! _doucement_ bon Booth tu accouches ou quoi! On a pas toute la nuit _s'énervant contre lui! ( c'est chaud là, notre Brennan perd son sang froid)_

Angéla: y a un problème avec Booth ou quoi?_ surprise de la réponse de Brennan_

Tempérance: non!_ agacée et plutôt agressive aussi_

Seeley: ok! Donc Diana et Marc sont sous protection des témoins, car ils sont la clé du procès de J.H pour triple meurtre d'enfants!_ retournant son attention sur Jack_

Jack: je n'ai pas de procès et j'ai tué personne moi!

Seeley: alors là ça reste à prouver!_ l'ironie se laissa voir sur son visage._

Camille: arrête de jouer Booth c'est plus marrant! J.H n'est autre que Jack Horse un dangereux pédophile.

Seeley: exacte! _il regarda Brennan qui sombrait un peu plus dans la tristesse, et détournait le regard à chaque fois qu'il la regardait._

Tempérance: les parents ont dit quoi?_ sans même lever les yeux vers Booth._

Seeley: que tu ne dois pas me faire la tête pour ce que j'ai dit au psy, si je disait rien il t'aurait mis la pression, et je l'aurais….

Tempérance: tu l'aurais rien du tout ok! Et j'attends une réponse je te signale!

Angéla: doucement ma chérie!_ cherchant à calmer le jeu et l'agressivité de Tempe' vis-à-vis de Seel'_

Seeley: les parents m'ont dit qu'ils avaient laissé leurs enfants pensant qu'ainsi ils les protégeraient de Jack Horse, mais ils ont eu tord et ils le savent maintenant, aujourd'hui ils ont su que c'est un ami de Jack qui a fait le coup.

Angéla: soit Zack!_ pensant faire rire._

Jack: on a dit ami Ange!_ rigolant_

Zack: hé! Ça veut dire quoi?

Camille: soyez un peu sérieux, tu vois quand Jack Horse.

Seeley: on le voit demain. _regardant Bones avec un sourire timide_

Tempérance:d'accord!_ le regard froid et la voix neutre._

_Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur sauf du côté de chez nos deux amoureux (y faut que j'arrête avec ça, ils ne sont pas ensemble!)._

_Le lendemain Booth arriva chez Brennan vers 7h30 car la prison du comté était assez loin._

Seeley: bonjour, Bones. _tout sourire_

Tempérance: je suis prête dans cinq minutes, prends un café comme d'habitude _toujours froide ce qui refroidit Booth._

Seeley: non merci, j'attends dans la voiture! _il était déjà sorti_

Tempérance: Booth excuse… et merde c'est pas à moi de m'excuser et pourquoi fait-il son… j'en ai marre, il m'én… je ne veux plus qu'il…. Arrête Brennan c'est ridicule il t'attend et toi t'es là sans finir tes phrases.

_Cinq minutes plus tard elle était au côté de Seeley, ils prirent la route dans un silence religieux._

_Camille arriva à l'institut Jefferson vers 8h30, et à sa grande « surprise » (qui n'en était pas une) elle découvrit la lettre de convocation pour le psy._

Camille: et oui Cam c'est à toi maintenant bon 10h j'ai du temps devant moi, mais que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire? Là reste la question! J'ai une bonne équipe avec Booth et Brennan, et je ne sais pas les attentions du FBI à cet égard; que dois-je faire? Et que vais-je faire? (salope ou pas donc! Lol)

_Tempérance et Seeley étaient toujours aussi calmes, mais le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant pour Tempe', Seel' lui laissait voir son agacement « grâce » aux tapotements de ses doigts sur le volant._

Tempérance dans ses pensées: pourquoi il dit rien lui? Ça m'énerve encore plus, surtout quand il tapote sur le volant, parle Seel' s'il te plait!

Seeley dans ses pensées: je vais devoir me surpasser pour qu'elle me pardonne, même si je vois pas pourquoi c'est à moi de demander pardon, c'était pour elle après tout.

Seeley: on est arrivé _dit il doucement encore dans ses pensées_

Tempérance: je vois ça!_ sèchement_

_Ils entrèrent dans la prison, et se dirigèrent dans la salle où Jack Horse les attendait patiemment cherchant à obtenir des informations sur les personnes qui voulaient le voir. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, Jack Horse laissa dessiner un sourire sur son visage voyant la belle Tempérance Brennan entrer, à la vue de Booth le sourire disparu._


	9. Chapter 9

**Comme d'habitude un grand merci a ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews.**

**Voila la suite, plus qu'un chapitre pour cette histoire.**

_Camille arriva chez Sweets avec cinq minutes de retard._

Sweets: docteur Saroyan il était temps!_ un peu énervé de la savoir en retard sachant qu'elle se dit ponctuelle surtout quand c'est important._

Camille: oui désolé mais il y avait des bouchons, avec tous ces débiles qui travaillent à des heures pas possible!_ ton agacé, _bonjour docteur Sweets maintenant les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer!_ cette fois ci le ton radouci_

Sweets: vous avez une personnalité étonnante Camille!_ avec un sourire_

Camille: ne m'appelez pas Camille!_ menaçante cette fois_

Sweets: Pardon!_ tout penaud _

Camille: que voulez vous savoir?

Sweets: ce que vous pensez de l'agent Booth et du docteur Brennan.

Camille: se sont d'excellents partenaires, malgré que ça me coûte de l'avouer. Ils sont très forts dans leur domaine et se complètent particulièrement bien, d'après moi les séparer par peur d'un rapprochement sentimental serait une erreur. Je suis même sûre qu'ils travailleraient beaucoup mieux si toute cette tension sexuelle les entourant était consommé.

Sweets: comment pouvez vous en être aussi sure?_ le regard plus interrogateur que la question elle-même._

Camille: comment dire, euh voyons…., donc Booth et moi on est sorti ensemble pendant longtemps à New York, et je dois avouer qu'on a jamais autant résolu d'enquête. On était tellement pressé de se retrouver qu'on bossait à une vitesse folle, et on ne sait jamais planté et aucune erreur pouvant mettre en danger l'un ou l'autre n'a été commise!

Sweets: oui mais vous me parlez de quelque chose qui remonte à l'époque où Booth n'avait pas encore d'enfant, donc à l'époque où socialement parlant « il n'existait pas »!

Camille: c'est vrai mais on est ressorti ensemble depuis que je suis à Washington et _à part Epps avec Parker songea-t-elle _il ne s'est jamais rien passé qui aurait pu mettre en danger l'un de nous, et on a toujours su être professionnel au travail.

Sweets: ah oui! Et bien dans ce cas pourquoi n'êtes vous plus ensemble? (yesss Sweets fait mouche!)

Camille: on avait oublié combien on était différent, lui et moi et donc cohabiter ensemble serait au final notre perte!_ son visage devint un peu plus triste en avouant cela._

Sweets: donc si j'ai bien compris d'après vous je ne devrais pas m'en faire pour tout ce que m'a dit Angéla, et laisser les choses suivre leur court jusqu'à les mener dieu sait où!

Camille: c'est ça mais dites pas à Brennan que dieu les mène! _ironisa-t-elle commençant à connaître Tempérance._

Sweets: quoi?

Camille: non rien!_ avec un sourire suivit d'un petit pouffement, _donc qu'allez vous faire d'eux maintenant que vous savez tout?

Sweets: écoutez docteur Saroyan, vous êtes la patronne du docteur Brennan et je sais que si d'après vous il faudrait les séparer, pour que leur travail ne soit pas affecté par un relation personnelle vous me l'aurez dit! Donc je ne vois pas d'un, l'intérêt de les séparer et de deux mon objectif n'était pas celui-ci; vous paniquez tous là dessus mais j'étais vraiment là pour évaluer la hauteur de leur collaboration, les points faibles ou autre surtout maintenant que le procès du père de Brennan ne devrait plus tarder!

Camille: vous vouliez donc juste savoir où ils en étaient, c'est ça?

Sweets: c'est exactement ce que je me tue à vous dire à tous!

Camille: ok!_ soulagée,_ bon bah nous avons fini!

Sweets: oui,voila tout est clair maintenant, au revoir Camille

Camille: ne m'appelez pas Camille!_ énervée, _Lance, _avec un sourire, _au revoir.

Sweets: cette femme est fascinante!_ pincement au cœur et sourire aux lèvres._

_Retour dans la prison du conté avec Jack Horse:_

Jack Horse: docteur Brennan, quel plaisir de voir une aussi jolie petite p*** dans le coin! Ça fait longtemps!_ sourire sadique_

Tempérance: je ne v….

Seeley: tu ferais mieux de bien lui parler si tu ne veux pas une balle entre les deux yeux!_ enragé_

Jack Horse: agent Booth, le chevalier servant de ces dames, qui sont mortes!

Seeley: sal…._énervé_

Tempérance: calme toi, ça ne sert à rien _posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Seel'_

Jack Horse: écoutez la Booth! Elle est de bon conseil _avec un clin d'œil, _que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

Seeley; on veut savoir pourquoi tu as fait tuer Amy Bros?

Jack Horse: un ami me devait un service!

Tempérance: pourquoi elle? _s'énervant et sortant de ses gonds _

Jack Horse: vous le savez bien Joy, votre histoire et la sienne sont si semblables…

Tempérance: _le coupant_ comment savez-vous mon…._elle était perturbée_

Jack Horse: ça se voit que tu n'as pas eu de parent Joy, on ne coupe pas la parole!_ calme et posé_

Seeley: tu ferais mieux de déballer ton histoire, si tu veux pas m'énerver.

Jack Horse: agent Booth défend sa chérie c'est mignon, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous Booth _le voyant se lever,_ donc je reprends Marc et Diana m'ont vendu pour leur propre protection mais ont oublié leurs enfants dans cette histoire, et quoi de mieux que s'en prendre à eux pour se venger; Rousse et Max ont su protéger leur enfant mais à leur dépend, c'est là que l'on voit les vrais parents, hein Joy!

Tempérance: pourquoi l'avoir tuée, elle est innocente! _indignée et ne sachant quoi dire_

Jack Horse: parce que si je dois mourir pour avoir tué des enfants je veux qu'ils sachent ce que ça fait de perdre un enfant, qu'ils témoignent en sachant de quoi ils parlent au moins!_ son sourire sadique revint._

Tempérance: vous n'êtes qu'un …._ les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

Seeley: Tempe' sors s'il te plait, _elle s'exécuta sans même dire un mot._ à nous deux maintenant sale fumier.

Jack Horse: ne soyez pas médisant Booth.

Seeley: qui avez-vous contacté pour tuer Amy? _coléreux à point_

Jack Horse: un vieil ami qui d'autre!_ innocent_

Seeley: ne jouez pas à ça avec moi!_ le ton menaçant_

Jack Horse: je ne joue pas, remarque si qu'ai-je à gagner si je dénonce cette personne.

Seeley: le droit d'avoir votre procès._ sèchement_

Jack Horse: comment ça? je l'ai déjà!

Seeley: oui mais pas pour longtemps, le FBI peut ordonner votre exécution à demain pour atteinte à l'enquête, additionner aux autres plaintes.

Jack Horse: c'est impossible!

Seeley: ne donnez pas de nom dans ce cas! Au revoir et à demain sur la chaise._ allez lâche ton nom Bones a besoin de moi! Pensa-t-il._

Jack Horse: Billy Mac Courte dit le mutilé pour ces performances mortuaires.

Seeley: et où on le trouve ton mutilé?

Jack Horse: tu connais le cabaret Daddy, et bien à l'angle du cabaret et du toiletteur Dogs il y a une maison rouge et bleu c'est là où il habite.

Seeley: j'espère pour toi que c'est vrai!_ menaçant_

Jack Horse: j'ai pas envie de mourir demain!_ sincère _

Seeley: bonne nouvelle alors on ne peut pas priver quelqu'un de ses droits!_ il prit la direction de la sortie_

Jack Horse: fumier je t'aurais!

Seeley s'adressant à un garde: il ne doit pas appeler jusqu'à demain soir, il pourrait prévenir son complice que nous devons arrêter!

Garde: d'accord.

Seeley: où est la jeune femme qui était avec moi?

Garde: par là!_lui indiquant du doigt_

Seeley: merci.

_Il aperçut vite Sa Bones en larme et s'approcha d'elle, elle s'enfouit dans les bras de Booth lorsqu'elle sentit sa main sur son épaule._

Seeley: ça va aller Tempe'! calme toi, j'ai tout ce qui nous faut pour boucler l'enquête et le coupable maintenant, ce cauchemar est bientôt fini Bones. _une des mains de Seeley s'était instinctivement glissée sur la nuque de Brennan et l'autre s'était logée au creux des reins de la jeune femme. (attention il va se passer quoi avec ces mains baladeuses)_

Tempérance: pourquoi t'es toujours aussi gentil avec moi _(il se passe rien finalement hi hi!)_

Seeley: parce que je t'aime énormément _rougissant (déclaration attention!)_

Tempérance: je suis désolée Seel', pardonne moi_ timidement et touchée parce qu'il venait de lui dire_

Seeley: te pardonner quoi?

Tempérance: mon silence et de t'en avoir voulu pour Sweets et l'enquête.

Seeley: tu es pardonnée depuis longtemps _resserrant son étreinte sur elle._

Tempérance: merci Seeley, _elle se lova encore plus dans ces bras tout en déposant sa tête au creux de cou de Seeley._

Gardien: si vous avez fini avec votre détenu, il faudrait partir, avant de faire des gosses ici_ marmonna-t-il._

_Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, liant une dernière fois leur regard (et oui pas leur lèvres on est pas dans un rêve là!) avant de reprendre la route vers le bureau du FBI, pour préparer l'arrestation de Billy Mac Courte. Sur le chemin il exposa donc tout à Bones sur la conversation après son départ, et encore une fois il lui répéta que certes son histoire était similaire à celle d'Amy mais elle n'aurait jamais fini comme ça, car son père n'aurait laissé personne toucher à un seul cheveu de sa fille._

_A cette évocation de son père Brennan posa sa main sur celle de Booth, qu'il enlaça dans la sienne laissant le levier de vitesse, s'échangeant un dernier regard. _

_Pendant ce temps là dans le bureau de Sweets, celui-ci relisait toutes les conclusions, des différentes séances avec les membres de l'équipe des fouines, et se hâtait à réécouter pour la énième fois l'entretien de Jack Hodgins, plus il l'écoutait et moins les choses lui paraissait claires._

_Toutes conclusions relues et la synthèse de celles-ci faite, il lui manquait cependant encore quelque chose, un je ne sais quoi, qui ferait de son analyse sur le couple Booth et Brennan quelque chose de complet, de sûr et sans flou._

Sweets pour lui-même: et si Jack avait raison! Je devrais peut être le faire? Oh et puis zut allez je l'appelle.

_Sweets se résolue à appeler une dernière personne pour compléter son analyse._

…: allo!

Sweets: c'est le docteur Sweets j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous!

…: euh, oui mais l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan sont sur le chemin du retour et…

Sweets: en fin d'après midi dans ce cas!_ le coupant_

…: d'accord _se sentant au pied du mur_

Sweets: très bien à tout à l'heure alors!

…: oui c'est ça à tout à l'heure._ légèrement irrité par cet appel_

Sweets: _en raccrochant_ cette fois mon analyse sera parfaite et je pourrais donner un véritable avis sur les deux partenaires! Merci Jack, _il explosa de rire se disant que finalement il n'était peut être pas si fou que ça finalement le génie de la conspiration!_

_Tempe' et Seel' étaient enfin arrivés au bureau du FBI, Seeley alla faire une demande d'équipe d'intervention pour arrêter Billy Mac Court à Cullen:_

Cullen: pourquoi toute une équipe?

Seeley: ce Billy est très dangereux et je doute qu'il accepte de nous suivre sans broncher!

Cullen: nous?_ ne comprenant pas._

Seeley: oui, Bones et moi!_ comme une évidence _

Cullen: c'est hors de question!

Tempérance: et pourquoi?

Cullen: si j'accorde à l'agent Booth une équipe d'intervention pour la dangerosité de cet homme, ce n'est pas pour vous laissez aller avec lui!

Tempérance: mais je…

Cullen: il n'y a pas de mais, agent Booth?_ regard menaçant_

Seeley: tu pourras attendre dans mon bureau Bones!

Tempérance: Booth! _sortant du bureau résignée_

Seeley: Bones att… merci Monsieur on part dans combien de temps?_ s'en allant vers Bones_

Cullen: dans vingt minutes Booth _criant presque pour qu'il l'entende._

_Seeley courrait littéralement derrière Brennan, qui arriva dans le bureau de celui-ci._

Agent Matt: le jour où ces deux là arrêteront de se courir après ils chaufferont une ville rien qu'en passant un nuit ensemble!

Agent Lisa: je dirais qu'en une heure ils chaufferaient déjà la ville!

_Ils éclatèrent de rire et se turent lorsqu'ils virent Seeley rentrer dans son bureau._

Tempérance: tu n'es qu'un…_ se retournant_

Seeley: qu'un charmant agent du FBI qui cherche à protéger sa (belle) partenaire, d'une arrestation qui pourrait la mettre en danger. _Il s'approchait d'elle de plus en plus en parlant avec pour finir un sourire dès plus charmeur._

Tempérance: mâle alpha te conviendrait mieux vu le sourire que tu me lances!_ elle sourit à son tour ce qui le fit craquer._ Ce n'est pas juste de m'écarter de l'enquête maintenant _faisant une moue._

Seeley: désolé mais c'est trop dangereux, _pour lui il me faut plus qu'une moue pour me convaincre._

Agent Matt: Booth on est près!

Seeley: on est parti, tu m'attends ici on fera l'interrogatoire ensemble! Ok Bones!

Tempérance: ne m'appelle pas Bones!

Seeley: je prends ça comme un oui Bones!_ il partait déjà_

Tempérance pour elle: il est vraiment pas croyable.

_L'équipe de Seeley était enfin en place, il se dirigea vers la porte de la maison et frappa. Lorsqu'il s'annonça l'homme prit la fuite par l'arrière de la maison, tirant sur un des agents accompagnant Seeley qui remercia le seigneur que Bones ne l'avait pas accompagné._

_Lorsque Billy Mac Court fut encerclé il se résigna, Booth lui passa les menottes avec en tête l'idée que la fuite était déjà une preuve de culpabilité._

_A leur arrivée au FBI, Booth croisa Cullen:_

Cullen: bon travail agent Booth, vous n'avez plus qu'à le faire avouer.

Seeley: merci patron! Bones salle d'interrogatoire maintenant _passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte._

Tempérance: ok!_ sursautant Booth l'avait surprise._

_Dans la salle d'interrogatoire Billy Mac Court dit le mutilé s'était avéré être aussi muet qu'une carpe, cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il ne disait mot._

Seeley: il m'énerve là!

Tempérance: ça se voit! _coquine_

Seeley: très drôle!_un peu agacé _

Tempérance: tu n'es pas d'humeur blagueuse alors!_ cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère._

Seeley: si je fais venir un avocat vous parlerez! Même si contenu des faits vous êtes coupable.

Billy: coupable de quoi? De mettre enfui devant le FBI, avec mon casier judiciaire on ne peut que s'enfuir.

Seeley: coupable du meurtre d'Amy Bros!

_A l'évocation de ce nom le mutilé redevint vite une tombe. _

**À demain pour la fin de cette histoire.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voila la suite et fin de cette histoire.**

**Je ne serais pas chez moi avant dimanche donc il va falloir patienté deux jours pour la troisième histoire.**

**En attendant j'espère que cette fin vous plaira, comme le chapitre précédent.**

_Pendant ce temps là, le nouvel invité de Sweets venait de faire son apparition!_

…: docteur Sweets bonjour, que me vaut l'honneur d'être ici?_ un ton légèrement énervé_

Sweets: bonjour appelez moi Lance voyons, si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est parce que j'ai deux ou trois questions à vous posez sur l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan, avant de pouvoir vous donnez un rapport complet et concis, directeur Cullen.

Cullen: que voulez vous savoir sur ces deux là Lance!

Sweets: que pensez vous de leur partenariat?

_Seeley commençait à perdre patience, ce que remarqua Tempérance:_

Tempérance: tu veux un café Booth!

Seeley: je suis suffisamment énervé comme ça!_ un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Billy._ ça t'amuse enfoiré! tu ferais mieux de parler parce que si JH parle encore une fois ça sera pour te condamner à mort comme lui.

Billy: c'est donc JH qui vous a dit que j'avais tué Amy._ ton calme et posé_

Tempérance: ce sont des aveux?

Billy: non ma jolie! Une constatation !

_Cullen ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question._

Cullen: que voulez vous dire par là?

Sweets: que pensez vous de leur équipe?

Cullen: c'est une vraie bombe à retardement, certes ils font un excellent boulot eux deux, mais l'agent Booth n'a jamais autant été en danger physiquement et au niveau de sa carrière.

Sweets: pourquoi cette prise de risque d'après vous?

Cullen: le docteur Brennan bien sur!

Sweets: c'est-à-dire?

_Booth n'apprécia pas les mots que venait de dire Billy._

Seeley: fait attention à toi!_ plus qu'énervé_

Billy: pourquoi? Pour dire la vérité! En plus tu dois être d'accord avec moi vu comment tu la regardes, _se retournant vers Tempe'_ ne sois pas surprise beauté, il craque pour toi! Comme toi pour lui d'ailleurs! _avec un clin d'œil._

Tempérance: que voulez vous dire?_ étonnée_

Billy: tu le dévores des yeux, et l'imagines sans ses vêtements et ne me dis pas non, j'ai bien trop d'expérience sur le langage du corps pour me tromper!

_Le regard de Sweets était plus interrogateur que jamais._

Cullen: c'est-à-dire que Booth est tellement protecteur et amoureux _le chuchotant presque _du docteur Brennan qu'il n'hésite pas à se mettre en danger, si ça lui permet à elle de ne pas souffrir ou d'avoir certains avantages.

Sweets: ok donc d'après vous l'agent Booth tient tellement au docteur Brennan, même si ça peut lui porter préjudice!

Cullen: c'est ça!_ satisfait de lui_

Sweets: une dernière question! Est-ce que le but de cette thérapie répond à une conspiration contre le couple que forme l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan?

_Effectivement il avait raison , la réaction ne tarda pas à ce faire voir Bren' devint toute rouge et détourna son regard de celui de Booth qui affichait un air coquin._

Seeley: trêve de plaisanterie! Je vais te laisser deux choix: premièrement tu avoues tout et tu prendras perpette ou deuxièmement tu dis rien et JH parle pour toi et tu écopes de la peine de mort, pour homicide sur mineur et entrave à la justice.

Billy: au vue des options je pense ne pas avoir vraiment le choix! _sa mine se défit peu à peu._

_Cullen regarda Sweets étonné._

Cullen: qui vous a mis cette idée dans la tête! C'est quoi cette histoire de couple?

Sweets: j'ai dit couple comme j'aurais dit partenariat et concrètement même si ils étaient ensemble je ne vois pas où serait le problème!

Cullen:bien sûr que si deux agents n'ont pas….

Sweets: je vous arrête tout de suite Brennan n'est pas un agent du FBI, elle ne répond donc pas à cette règle!

Cullen:c'est exact _déçu,_ et pourquoi je conspirerais contre un de mes agents?

Sweets: une idée farfelue c'est tout._ jack m'a contaminé pensa-t-il _

Cullen:nous avons fini?

Sweets: bien entendu au revoir.

Cullen:c'est ça!_ et il partit_

Sweets: bon plus qu'à faire ma synthèse maintenant.

_Billy Mac Court avait avoué le meurtre d'Amy Bros soutenant comme l'avait dit Jack Horse, que c'était un moyen de payer sa dette envers JH. Une fois bouclée, l'enquête était fini au plus grand bonheur de Booth, mais Brennan elle restait triste._

_Cullen arriva au FBI alla voir Booth qui lui annonça la bonne nouvelle, Cullen ne dit mot sur sa visite chez Sweets et ordonna au docteur Brennan et à l'agent Booth de prévenir la famille d'Amy._

_Booth et Bones se dirigèrent donc vers l'appartement de Kyle, et leur surprise fut grande lorsqu'ils virent Marc et Diana Bros chez leur fils._

Seeley: nous sommes donc venus vous voir pour vous annoncer que le tueur d'Amy a été arrêté

Diana: merci agent Booth!

Marc: pourquoi l'avoir tuée?

Tempérance: JH voulait que vous sachiez ce qu'on ressent en perdant un enfant, étant donné que vous allez témoigner contre lui!_ très triste_

Kyle: mais comment a-t-il pu faire ça!

Seeley: avec l'aide d'un ami fidèle!

Marc: Billy Mac Court je suppose!

Seeley: c'est exact!

Tempérance: on devrait les laisser, tu crois pas Booth?

Seeley: oui Bones! Bon encore une fois nos plus sincères condoléances et euh oui Bones quand pourront-ils récupérer le corps d'Amy?

Tempérance: dès demain!

_Un dernier sourire fut partagé et ils se séparèrent avec une promesse faite ne pas laisser tomber Kyle. Booth démarra la voiture pensant aller déposer Bones mais le téléphone de celui-ci sonna:_

Seeley: agent Booth!

…: Sweets à l'appareil

Seeley: c'est le gamin _pour Bones, _il y a un problème?

Sweets: non je voudrais juste vous voir, j'ai enfin fait la synthèse de votre thérapie!

Seeley: on arrive!

Sweets: à tout de suite.

Seeley: le verdict va tomber _raccrochant et regardant Bones._

Tempérance: le verdict? Que crois-tu qu'il va faire de nous Booth?

Seeley: une chose est sûre si il a pris Angéla au sérieux, on peux être sûr qu'ils nous sépareront.

Tempérance: pourquoi il aurait pas pris Angéla au sérieux, elle a pas pour habitude de mentir!

Seeley: justement ce qui prouve donc qu'on va bien être séparé, _elle sait pas mentir sauf quand c'est pour toi pensa-t-il._

Tempérance: je ne vois pas pourquoi on serait séparé, je ne réponds pas au règlement du FBI!

Seeley: toi non mais moi oui, et il m'est interdit d'entretenir une liaison avec ma partenaire!

Tempérance: ça je le sais bien Booth mais on n'est pas ensemble et on a aucune liaison!_ regard qui parait déçu (et oui c'est con pour elle ça! Lol)._

Seeley: si tu le dis! _doucement et très déçu ( et ouais il est dég aussi lui)_

Tempérance: quoi? _étonnée et ne sachant pas si elle avait bien compris_

Seeley: on est arrivé, on sera fixé très vite Bones!_ esquivant la question_

Tempérance: oui!

Tempérance dans ses pensées: faites qu'on ne nous sépare pas, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter quelqu'un d'autre que lui, non mais je rêve j'insinue qu'il va me manquer, alors que je ne supporte pas se surnom débile qu'il me donne.

Seeley dans ses pensées: mon dieu faites que je ne sois pas séparé de Bones je l'ai…, elle me manquerait trop et quel bleu pourra la supporter, celui-ci je le plains _il afficha un sourire en pensant à ça malgré le regard triste._

Seeley: bon le point positif c'est que c'est la dernière fois qu'on voit Sweets.

Tempérance: c'est vrai ça j'y pensais même pas._ son sourire réapparut._

_Un dernier regard complice, ils descendirent de la voiture et entrant dans le bureau à Sweets ils prirent place sur leurs fauteuils respectifs, et tournèrent leur attention vers le psy avec un regard inquisiteur._

Sweets: agent Booth, docteur Brennan je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là!_ un sourire faisant deux fois le tour._

Seeley: oui on sait très bien pourquoi on est là si tard!_ devenant impatient et énervé._

_Brennan le calma un peu posant sa main sur la sienne ce qui surprit Sweets à première vue._

Sweets: _pour lui je dois rêver c'est pas possible Brennan délicate avec Booth._ donc comme je vous disait si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour vous transmettre mes conclusions!

Seeley: qui sont?_ agacé_

Sweets: je dirais qu'elles se résument en deux mots….

Tempérance: je vous interdis de dire cela _le psy fut surpris mais laissa Bones poursuivre,_ entre moi et Booth il n'y a jamais rien eu, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire que notre relation se résume à deux mots qui sont l'amour alors que…

Sweets: je n'ai jamais dit ça!

Tempérance: non mais alors là c'est fort, entre nous deux il n'y a eu qu'un baiser, un seul _mais torride Brennan arrête d'y penser _et ça ne veut pas dire qu'on s'aime vous m'entendez! _même si je dois avouer que non Brennan tu l'aimes pas ok!_

Seeley: Bones!_ le ton paniqué de la voix de Booth fit taire Brennan. _

Seeley pour lui-même: Et bien là si Angéla nous avait pas achevé Bones vient de le faire, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parle de ce baiser.

Sweets pour lui-même: et bien finalement les ai-je bien cernés ces deux là? J'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils s'avaient déjà échangés un baiser.

Sweets: écoutez docteur Brennan les deux mots résumant votre relation ne sont pas l'amour mais un café, un simple café c'est tout!

Seeley: un café vous vous foutez de nous là!_ très énervé_

Sweets: non bien sûr que non agent Booth! _sur la défensive_

Seeley: vous savez quoi, vous devriez plutôt retourner jouer avec vos petites voitures de gamins plutôt que de jouer avec les grands et vous faire passer pour un psy! _il ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il disait._

Sweets: agent Booth pourquoi êtes-vous aussi nerveux suite à ma conclusion?

Seeley: comment pouvez vous dire que cette relation se résume à un café, alors que Bones n'est pas partie avec Sully? _en entendant cela Brennan baissa les yeux ce que Sweets ne manqua pas de remarquer._

Sweets: peut être parce qu' elle n'était pas prête à s'engager et laisser tous ses amis derrière elle!

Seeley: ok, alors autre chose pourquoi avons-nous tellement peur l'un pour l'autre? _toujours à la recherche d'une réponse._

Sweets: peut être parce que vous êtes de bons amis!_ ne comprenant pas pourquoi Booth cherchait à trouver_ _une chose pouvant le compromettre._

Seeley: dans ce cas pourquoi je ne supporte pas qu'on la fasse souffrir, et pourquoi je joue ma carrière aussi souvent pour elle hein? _Brennan cette fois-ci baissa la tête._

Sweets: pour une seule et bonne raison agent Booth vous tenez énormément à elle!

Seeley: et si je tiens autant à elle comment pouvez vous dire que notre relation se résume à un café! _cette fois Brennan regarda Booth après ce qu'il venait de dire._

Sweets: écoutez agent Booth tout ce que je voulais dire par un simple café, c'est que vous et le docteur Brennan pouvez continuer à travailler ensemble, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. _Seel' et Tempe' échangèrent un sourire qui laissa Sweets_ _un peu sceptique mais il poursuivit,_ donc comme je disais votre relation n'est rien d'autre qu'une relation professionnelle entre un homme et une femme _(mais quel couple)_ qui après plus de deux ans de collaboration s'attachent l'un à l'autre et deviennent amis.

Seeley: oui je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Bones et moi on est de très bons amis, pour le moment! _plus doucement._

Sweets: vous disiez?_ remarquant le regard coquin que Booth venait de poser sur Brennan._

Seeley: non rien! _se sentant pris la main dans le sac_

Sweets: si vous le dites!_ sceptique_

Tempérance pour elle: je n'ai pas rêvé il a bien dit « pour l'instant »!_ elle cherchait une réponse dans les yeux de Booth._

Seeley: tu ne dis rien! _un peu gêné de voir Bones chercher des réponses en lui (rôle inversé on dirait)_

Tempérance: si bien sûr, je suis heureuse qu'on puisse travailler ensemble et encore plus de ne plus devoir suivre une thérapie chez un médecin qui n'en est même pas un!_ sourire taquin à l'appui _

Sweets: un quoi!_ se sentant tout de suite bête_

Seeley: bon bah on y va alors adieu! _heureux de pouvoir dire ça à Sweets_

Sweets: bien sûr à bientôt!_ taquin_

Tempérance: quoi! _un peu affolé_

Sweets: je plaisante!

Seeley dans ses pensées: plaisante pas trop si tu tiens à la vie!

_Seeley et Bones prirent donc la direction de la sortie avec tous deux un sourire aux lèvres, ils étaient plus que ravis de pouvoir continuer un bout de chemin ensemble (ce chemin sera-t-il long?) , arrivés dans la voiture Brennan lâcha un merci à l'attention de Booth._

Seeley: pourquoi? _étonné_

Tempérance: je ne sais pas!

Seeley: ok! Bon bah de rien alors! Je suis vraiment heureux qu'on nous ai pas séparés!_ avec son sourire charmeur_

Tempérance: oui moi aussi!_ lui rendant son sourire_

Seeley: j'ai une proposition! _le regard plein de malice._

Tempérance: j'écoute _fronçant les sourcils._

Seeley: une petite relation pour finir la journée ça te dit!_ haussant les sourcils_

Tempérance: non mais ça va pas Booth, tu n'es vraiment pas possible et après tu supportes pas quand je te dis que tu es typiquement mâle alpha mais tu as vu la proposition que tu….._ s'énervant (vraiment ou pas là reste la question)_

Seeley: stop! _lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire, _par relation j'entends un café comme nous l'a dit notre Babypsy.

_Ils éclatèrent de rire ;)_

Tempérance: dans ce cas je suis partante _et dans l'autre peut être bien aussi pensa-t-elle._

_Booth démarra la voiture pour aller au Royal Dinner entamer une relation avec Sa Bones; arrivés ils passèrent leur commande. _

_Au moment où leur café leur fut servi leurs téléphones sonnèrent._

Seeley: Booth!

Tempérance: oui Ange!

_Ils échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire suite à cette réponse coordonnée._

_Brennan annonça la bonne nouvelle à Angéla, ce qui lui value une perforation du tympan tellement Angéla était hystérique de savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés._

_Lorsque Brennan raccrocha elle perdit son sourire croisant le regard et la mine défaite de Booth, qui se passait une main sur le visage._

Tempérance: que se passe-t-il Booth?

Seeley: c'était le fossoyeur!

_Brennan perdit son sang froid et frissonna au souvenir du fossoyeur!_

Tempérance: non pas lui, pas le fossoyeur!_ levant brusquement sa tête vers Booth. _Et c'est pour qui?

**Fin.**


	11. 1retour inattendu pr 1situa inattendue

**Arroganz: oui oui il y a une suite ne t'inquiète pas, voila la suite.**

**Low-BB: merci ravis que ça t'ai plus espérons que la suite te plaise autant**

**Fandebones: c'est pas très gentil de dire que je suis pas cool :'(, il y a marqué fin parceque pour le fossoyeur c'est une autre histoire, la troisième.**

**Nath16: pas plus de suspens, ça commence maintenant!**

**Juste un petit rappel, mes histoires se situe entre la saison 2 et 3 donc vous constaterez que le fossoyeur n'as pas la même identité que dans la série, puisque au moment où j'ai écrit cette histoire, nous n'avions plus de nouvelle de fossoyeur dans la série.**

**Maintenant que tout est dit voila la troisième histoire.**

**Bonne lecture et à demain.**

**Un retour inattendu pour une situation inattendue.**

Tempérance: non pas lui, pas le fossoyeur!_ levant brusquement sa tête vers Booth. _Et c'est pour qui?

_A cette question, les yeux de Booth se remplirent de larmes, Bones eut un moment de stupeur pensant à Parker._

Tempérance: ne me dis pas que c'est Parker? _Tout mais pas ça, pensa-t-elle._

_La réponse de Booth se fit attendre ce qui inquiétait encore plus Brennan, elle déposa donc sa main sur la joue de Booth pour essuyer ses larmes qui coulent. Au contact de la main de Brennan sur sa joue, Booth rencontra le regard plein de douceur et décida de donner une réponse à cette femme qui, pour une fois, lui avait ouvert son cœur et partageait sincèrement sa douleur._

Seeley: Non, c'est pas lui, _un léger sourire apparut voyant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son fils, _c'est mon frère Jared. _Il prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur la paume de celle-ci et son sourire disparut._

Tempérance: on va arriver à le sortir de là! Je te le promets!

Seeley: et comment hein? _Complètement bouleversé._

Tempérance: tu me fais confiance non? Et l'équipe est là aussi.

Seeley: il faut sauver Jared, Bones il le faut et on a que vingt quatre heures devant nous.

Tempérance: on le retrouvera tous ensemble Booth, tu le sais non!

Seeley: je ne sais plus!_ Le regard perdu._

Tempérance: tu crois en moi non?

Seeley: Bien sur! Mais pourquoi mon frère? Nous on n'a rien à offrir en échange et la seule chose qu'il m'ait dit c'est que j'ai vingt quatre heures pour le libérer, mais il n'a rien demandé en échange!

Tempérance: Ne te prends pas tout de suite la tête Booth, on va aller au Jefferson et on commencera nos recherches avec l'aide du FBI.

Seeley: oui tu as raison. _Séchant ses larmes._

_Ils décollèrent du Royal Dinner, pendant le peu de trajet, Tempérance rappela Angéla, Jack et Zack. Seeley lui prévint Camille et hésita à appeler sa mère, mais décida d'attendre un peu._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils montèrent sur la plateforme où Camille les attendait car elle n'était pas partie, elle dit à Booth qu'elle avait prévenu Cullen et qu'une équipe du FBI était en route pour travailler ici avec les fouines. Lorsqu' Angéla arriva avec les garçons, elle se précipita pour prendre Seel' dans ses bras, et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Ce qui fit se regarder Tempe' et Jack qui finirent par sourire sachant ce que l'autre pensait en croisant simplement son regard. ( y auraient-ils des jaloux dans l'air ). Booth essaya d'expliquer la situation à toute l'équipe mais se retrouva vite dépassé par ses sentiments et donc Tempe' prit la relève gentiment, lui montrant d'une légère pression de la main. Celui-ci la laissa donc finir en silence essayant de retenir en lui toute cette envie de lâcher prise._

_Explications terminées, agents du FBI et fouines se mirent au travail._

Agent Lyle: Booth, il me faudrait ton téléphone pour commencer les recherches et aussi retrouver la conversation. _Ton neutre._

Seeley: pas de problème, tiens! _Triste, il partit_

Tempérance: Seeley combien de temps ils leur restent? _Elle se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'elle venait de dire!_

Seeley: ils leur restent vingt trois heures et cinq minutes, _regardant sa montre et partant vers le bureau de Brennan._

_Angéla suivit Booth dans le bureau de son amie pour discuter avec lui car elle voyait très bien qu'il était très mal et tourmenté._

Angéla: Seeley on va le retrouver tu sais! _Avec de la compassion_

Seeley: je sais bien! _Un léger sourire_

Angéla: qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant alors?

Seeley: l'ignorance! _Souffla-t-il_

Angéla: de quoi parles-tu?

Seeley: pourquoi le fossoyeur veut mon frère?

Angéla: c'est vrai qu'il ne t'a pas donné d'explication!

Seeley: c'est là où je ne comprends pas, je sais que Jared est relativement un garçon à problème, mais là c'est le fossoyeur Ange! _Une larme coula, ce qui toucha Ange et la fit pleurer._

Angéla: Jared te donnera très vite une explication! _Essuyant les larmes roulant sur ses joues_

Seeley: oui je l'espère!

Zack en spectateur: pourquoi Angéla pleure?

Jack: quoi! Comment ça? Elle est où? _Tournant la tête de tous les côtés_

Zack: avec Booth! _Ne comprenant pas_

Angéla: il le fera c'est ton frère.

Seeley: on verra bien, tu veux bien me laisser seul Ange! _Un peu gêné_

Angela: bien sur! _Pas de problème_

_Elle sortit et Jack l'interpella « bébé »._

Angéla: oui que se passe-t-il?

Jack: c'est à toi que je devrais demander!

Angéla: hein?

Jack: pourquoi t'as pleuré? _Un chouya énervé_

Angéla: parce que Booth a pleuré, parlant de son frère et ça m'a émue! Satisfait!

Jack: je vais tuer Zack à me mettre des idées bizarres dans la tête!

Angéla: t'as pas besoin de Zack pour ça _(lol)! _Je dois parler à Brennan.

Jack: ok! _Un baiser sur les lèvres de sa chérie_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par j'ai pas besoin de Zack pour ça (_réfléchit Jack le conspirateur.)_

_Angéla retrouva Brennan dans le bureau de Camille, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il faudrait qu'elles discutent un peu. Brennan suivit Angéla laissant Camille finir la recherche seule avec l'agent Lyle. Elles s'isolèrent donc dans la salle des os, seul endroit du Jefferson non envahi._

Tempérance: qu'est ce qu'il y a Ange?

Angéla: tu dois absolument ramener Booth chez toi, pour qu'il dorme un peu et l'éloigner aussi d'ici.

Tempérance: s'il avait envie de dormir, il serait rentré chez lui!

Angéla: tu rêves là! C'est son frère!

Tempérance: c'est vrai, mais…

Angéla: il n'y a pas de mais, le téléphone de Booth est sur écoute et on sait tout ce que l'on doit savoir, donc on n'a plus besoin de lui ici et pour toi y'a pas d'os donc comme tu l'as si bien dit quand tu étais avec Sully: « si y'a pas d'os, y'a pas de Bones »

Tempérance: très drôle! Mais comment veux-tu que je convaincs Booth de partir d'ici pour aller dormir, il voudra jamais quitter le Jefferson.

Angéla: Brennan tu es une femme et Booth un homme , il y a plein de manière de le convaincre! _Levant les sourcils_

Tempérance: je ne plaisante pas !_ Agacée_

Angéla: moi non plus, sois inventive et imaginative, Booth a besoin de repos

Tempérance: oui tu as raison!

Jack: Brennan, y a un problème, Booth va vraiment pas fort, je pense qu'il a besoin de toi!

Tempérance: d'accord j'y vais, je vais le ramener à la maison

Jack: à la maison? _Chuchotant vers Angéla qui approuva d'un hochement de tête_

Tempérance: tu as du nouveau?

Jack: non désolé, pas pour le moment, je m'y remets tout de suite et si j'ai du nouveau je te tiens au courant. Bonne nuit! _Un sourire_

Tempérance: bon je vais chercher Booth et tiens nous au courant!

_Brennan partit dans la direction de son bureau et Angéla et Jack vers le groupe d'enquêteurs._

Jack: Brennan ramène Booth chez elle, si j'ai bien compris.

Angéla: oui pourquoi?

Jack: c'est une idée à toi ça encore?

Angéla: oui pourquoi!

Jack: entremetteuse jusqu'au bout hein? _Un clin d'œil_

Angéla: et toi tu vois de la conspiration partout! _Un petit éclat de rire et un baiser_

Jack: la nuit va être longue!

Angéla: oui mais il ne faut pas laisser tomber Booth.

_Ils retournèrent sur ces mots au travail. Brennan arriva dans son bureau et vit Booth assit sur le canapé avec sa tête dans ses mains, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers cet homme si triste, comme elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, elle déposa une main sur son épaule ce qui lui fit relever la tête, et laissa découvrir à Brennan ses yeux détrempés. Elle lui prit la main, il se leva et enfouit pour la première fois son visage au creux du cou de Bones, qui l'accueillit dans ses bras d'une façon très maternelle au début, puis ensuite de façon beaucoup plus féminine, lui glissant à l'oreille un « mot doux »: « _on serait mieux chez moi! Tu ne crois pas? _»_

Seeley: donc tu as une idée en tête, je suppose! _Un regard rempli de malice venait de le gagner_

Tempérance: oui! _Des plus sérieuse_

Seeley: intéressant! _la regardant droit dans les yeux_

Tempérance: faut rentrer pour que tu te reposes un peu … seul! _Murmura-t-elle, posant son pouce sur une des joues de Seeley. _Pourquoi?

Seeley: non, non, pour rien, je pensais que tu aurais une autre proposition! _Déçu_.

Tempérance: ça va pas toi! _Le frappant à l'épaule_

Seeley: non! Et c'est pour ça que je veux pas rentrer. _Le regard triste à nouveau_

Tempérance: je suis désolée, je voulais pas dire ça! Allez rentre avec moi ça ne peut que te faire du bien, et puis tout le monde travaille, on ne peut rien faire de plus ici.

Seeley: je préfère rester ici.

Tempérance: Booth ! On y va! OK!

Seeley: ok d'accord, on est parti! Pas besoin de t'énerver Bones!

Tempérance: hé! Je ne m'énerve PAS!

_Il la prit par la taille et se dirigea vers toute l'équipe, leur donnant pour ordre de le prévenir en cas de nouvelles sur le lieu de détention de son frère._

_Brennan fit un au revoir de la main vers Ange et ils partirent tout deux au garage où à sa grande surprise Booth laissa Bones prendre le volant sans même protester._

_Elle démarra la voiture et en route pour l'appartement de celle-ci._

_Fouines et agents du FBI redoublèrent d'efforts au départ de Booth, voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus que dix-huit heures devant eux._

_Angéla s'affairait avec l'agent Lyle sur l'enregistrement de la communication du fossoyeur avec Booth, afin d'isoler des bruits pouvant aider à cibler le lieu. Les autres s'affairaient sur les dossiers des anciens cas afin de trouver des liens qui permettraient d'avoir des indices sur les lieux éventuels d'où pourrait se trouver Jared, ou sur un recoupement de similitude de lieux pouvant aboutir à un quadrillage._

_Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Brennan se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Arrivés à celui-ci,elle proposa à Booth de manger._

Seeley: non merci, je vais juste prendre une douche

Tempérance: d'accord. _Un peu inquiète que Booth refuse de manger_

_Pendant que Booth était sous la douche, Brennan, elle se posait plein de questions menant en elle un monologue intérieur._

Les pensées de Brennan: Booth qui refuse de manger, il doit vraiment tenir énormément à son frère pour être aussi « perturbé » , en même temps, je le serais sûrement aussi si c'était Russ. Pourquoi le fossoyeur fait ça à Booth encore une fois? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait autant d'épreuves, remarque lui qui croit en Dieu, ça doit être une sorte de « test de foi », je trouve ça stupide! Comment peut-on croire en quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de protéger ceux qu'on aime et qui les « utilise » pour nous tester, je ne comprends pas comment on peut…

_Elle cessa de mener ce débat intérieur lorsqu'elle vit que Booth était de retour dans le salon et que celui-ci s'était assis sur le canapé silencieux et fixant le vide._

Tempérance: Booth?

Seeley: hmmm

Tempérance: ça va?

_Pas de réponse_

Tempérance: tu veux aller dormir, la chambre d'ami est à ta disposition!

_Toujours pas de réponse_

Tempérance: écoute Seeley, si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je prends une douche et je vais me coucher, d'accord?

_Le silence fut encore une fois sa seule réponse. Elle alla donc prendre sa douche puis dodo. Pendant ce temps:_

Pensées de Seeley: pourquoi Jared? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi maintenant? Brennan pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui en parler, à lui répondre! Elle est si différente aujourd'hui, attentive, attentionnée et inquiète pour moi. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la rassurer! Pourquoi les rôles sont inversés, je déteste la voir inquiète et encore plus pour moi! Je dois me ressaisir pour elle, pour nous. Qu'est-ce que Jared a fait, que sait-il et pourquoi le fossoyeur s'en prend à lui, à nous, heureusement qu'il n'a rien fait à Brennan encore une fois, je crois que là j'aurais… _Il se perdit dans ses pensées._

_Pendant ce temps à l'institut Jefferson, tout le monde s'affairait au travail et en particulier une personne s'acharnait sur l'appel du fossoyeur._

Angéla: je te dis d'isoler ce passage et d'enlever les voix, je suis sure d'avoir entendu un bruit!

Agent Lyle: moi je te dis que non, il n'y a rien sur le diagramme de Fourier, donc c'est pas possible.

Angéla: ton diagramme tu te le mets où je pense et tu fais ce que je te dis, sinon je te jure que j'appelle Cullen!

Agent Lyle: ok, c'est bon.

_Lyle s'étant enfin décider à écouter Angéla, isola donc le passage et supprima les voix, augmentant petit à petit le son afin d'entendre comme l'avait dit Angéla un son (même deux) le bruit de chaîne avec derrière le bruit d'un train passant au loin:_

Angéla: qui avait raison!

Agent Lyle: toi! _Déçu (lol)_

_Hystérique Angéla sortit de son bureau et hurla « _ j'ai quelque chose! »_ Camille, Jack, Zack et deux agents allèrent voir ce que c'était._

Jack: bien joué bébé! _l'embrassant_

Camille: c'est du bon boulot! Faut prévenir Booth.

Angéla: je l'appelle.

Zack: je vais chercher les horaires des passages de train à l'heure de l'appel, voir si ainsi on peut déterminer une zone; j'aurais aussi besoin du rapport de son afin de pouvoir faire une interprétation de la distance entre le fossoyeur et le train.

Agent Lyle: ok, tout de suite!

_Angéla alla s'isoler dans la bureau de Brennan, afin d'appeler Booth; lorsqu'elle eut Booth au bout du fil elle lui annonça ce qu'elle avait trouvé._

Seeley: merci Ange! Vraiment.

Angéla: de rien Booth, vas te coucher un peu tu m'as l'air fatigué!

Seeley: oui j'y vais, je préviens Bones de ta découverte et je vais au lit.

Angéla: Tempe' n'est pas avec toi?

Seeley: non elle dort déjà elle était fatiguée.

Angéla: ok bon bah bonne nuit Booth!

_Ils raccrochèrent, Ange fut soulagée de voir que sa nouvelle apaisait un peu Booth._

_Booth prit la direction de la chambre de Bones pour lui transmettre la nouvelle, il entra sans faire de bruit dans la chambre de la belle anthropologue se dit qu'après il irait se coucher, il s'assit près d'elle et la regarda un instant._

Pensées de Seeley: ok elle est très belle et c'est apaisant de la voir comme ça, mais là tu dois la réveiller lui dire ce qu'Angéla t'a dit et tu fonces te coucher _(sans elle lol)._

_Il se décida enfin à la réveiller, lui effleurant la joue et l'appelant Bones, elle se redressa d'un bond affolée puis se calma voyant Booth, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure 4h du matin (plus que 16h)._

Tempérance: que se passe-t-il?

Seeley: Angéla a des nouvelles! _avec un sourire_

Tempérance: et…

Seeley: ils ont trouvé un indice qui peut être leur permettra de faire un quadrillage.

Tempérance: c'est génial alors!_ un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle le prit dans ses bras _

Seeley: tu l'as dit! _se séparant de cette étreinte surprise _bon bah moi je suis fatigué!

Tempérance: tu comptes rester dormir ici! _le regard plein de malice et affichant son plus beau sourire._

_Il baissa un regard coquin sur Bones et remarqua le T-shirt qu'elle portait celui de Sully, alors il releva la tête et le regard un peu blême ayant perdu toute coquinerie lui répondit que la chambre d'ami sera très bien et mieux pour lui._

_Sur ce Booth se leva et prit la direction de l'autre chambre laissant Brennan dans l'incompréhension du regard lancé aux mots dits. _

Pensées de Tempérance:qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il ne veuille pas rester et d'ailleurs pourquoi je lui ai proposé! _elle baissa le regard sur elle et comprit le non de Booth._ comment j'ai pu demander à Booth de rester avec moi alors que je porte le T-shirt de Sully! _elle se laissa tomber sur son coussin et se rendormit pensant à Booth._

_Booth à peine arrivé dans la chambre d'ami s'endormit._

_A l'institut Jefferson Jack venait de recevoir un papier destiné à Booth, il l'ouvrit sous une hotte de sécurité à la vue de ce qu'il venait d'ouvrir il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Booth celui-ci étant épuisé n'entendit pas son téléphone._

_Jack renonça donc à avoir Seeley au téléphone et essaya d'avoir Tempérance même si une pensée digne d'Angéla lui traversa l'esprit sur le déroulement de la soirée des deux partenaires._

_Au bout de deux sonneries Brennan décrocha le téléphone:_

Tempérance: oui! _la voix toute groggy et agacée _

Jack: c'est Hodgins j'ai du nouveau.

Tempérance: j'écoute! _cette fois réveillée_

Jack: j'ai essayé d'appeler Booth mais il doit être épuisé! Donc je me suis décidé à t'appeler.

Tempérance: Jack tu parles ou je raccroche!_ agressive_

Jack: ok bébé! Pardon _penaud _donc comme je te disais on a eu des nouvelles du fossoyeur!

Tempérance: quoi?_ étonnée_

Jack: oui il a envoyé une lettre sur laquelle il y a écrit « Jared sait pourquoi! »

Tempérance: ok! Comment je vais annoncer ça à Booth moi?

Jack: je sais pas mais moi j'ai enfin de quoi travailler vu qu'il y a des résidus de « poussières » dessus.

Tempérance: poussières Jack depuis quand?

Jack: et oui moi aussi je vulgarise de temps en temps comme vous! Bon allez j'ai du boulot à plus tard et bonne chance.

Tempérance: merci et bon courage!

_Brennan raccrocha sur ces mots, prit son courage à deux mains et se leva pour aller dans la chambre d'ami, elle ouvrit la porte de celle-ci et se dirigea vers le lit, elle regarda Booth pendant un moment._

Pensées de Tempérance: Parker ressemble vraiment à son père, finalement Booth parait si paisible! Allez Brennan il faut le réveiller.

Tempérance: Booth! Réveille toi! _le secouant un peu_

_De mauvaise humeur Booth se réveilla pestant et jurant, il se tourna vers Bones et se tut immédiatement à la vue du haut que venait de se mettre Brennan. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Seeley._

Seeley: je t'écoute.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour les commentaires,**

**Voila la suite à demain pour le reste.**

_Bones rapporta à Booth tout ce qu'Hodgins lui avait dit, laissant de côté la partie du mot disant que son frère savait pourquoi!_

Tempérance: donc voilà Hodgins a enfin de quoi travailler et préciser la cartographie qu'ils ont construit avec l'appel que tu as reçu.

Seeley: ok! Merci Bones _enfin un peu soulagé et toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres._

Tempérance: je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris depuis tout à l'heure? _légèrement agacée_

_Comme unique réponse à la question de Brennan, Booth posa sa main sur l'avant bras de celle-ci._

Tempérance: tu voudrais retourner au labo je suppose!

Seeley: non! _fronçant légèrement les sourcils_

Tempérance: je retourne au lit alors!

_Il l'a retint par le bras et ajouta « _tu peux rester un peu avec moi »_ Bones devant ce regard d'enfant ne put que céder et s'assit sur le lit. Booth déposa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme et alla rejoindre les bras de Morphée pendant que Bones elle jouait délicatement avec les cheveux de Booth._

Pensées de Tempérance: à quoi tu joues Bren', Booth n'est pas un bébé et toi tu n'es pas sa mère! Il parait si fragile, si vulnérable, arrête tes bêtises Bones! Bones alors là j'en reviens pas d'utiliser encore une fois ce surnom stupide. Bref Booth est un homme fort, il s'en sortira! Au lit Tempe'.

_Elle déposa la tête de Booth sur le coussin et amorça son départ, lorsqu'elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers son « partenaire » et décida finalement qu'elle resterait avec lui._

_Elle rentra donc dans le lit et se blottit dans les bras de Booth et s'endormit à son tour avec un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_Vers 7h30 Booth se réveilla doucement, sentant une présence tout contre lui, il resserra délicatement son étreinte. Brennan commença à gigoter dans ses bras, il déposa alors un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas à répondre à celui-ci, lui fit face en souriant. Ce sentant pris au piège et rougissant il se leva et fila sous la douche sans dire un mot._

Pensées de Tempérance: qu'est-ce qui te prend d'être comme ça avec Booth, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes où tu vas finir par te brûler les ailes.

Pensées de Seeley: pense à cette foutue ligne Booth, tu ne dois pas la franchir! Ça serait trop… _il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque l'image de son frère lui vint à l'esprit._

_À 8h20 précise nos deux acolytes arrivèrent au Jefferson, l'horloge numérique de la plateforme affichait 11h40 temps qui restait à Jared avant de suffoquer. Après un petit bonjour à tout le monde et une accolade de la part d'Angéla et de Camille, Jack s'écria « _j'ai du nouveau_ »._

Seeley: ah oui, raconte! _un peu anxieux_

Jack: j'ai peut-être retrouvé l'endroit où ton frère serait retenu! _avec un sourire_

Seeley: et comment? _étonné_

Jack: grâce à la lettre!_ comme une évidence_

Seeley: quelle lettre? _agacé_

Jack: celle que le fossoyeur t'a envoyé et le pourquoi de mon appel tôt ce matin! _ne comprenant pas_

Seeley: tu m'as jamais parlé de lettre! Comment tu as pu?_ très énervé et face à Brennan_

Tempérance: je…_ ne sachant quoi répondre_

Seeley: que disait la lettre!_ sur un ton déçu_

Jack: Seeley, _voyant qu'il était énervé_ oups Booth calme toi! Je vais d'expliquer.

_La réponse ne venant pas, il comprit qu'il écoutait._

Jack: le fossoyeur a envoyé un mot pour toi disant que Jared savait pourquoi! Après plusieurs examens sur le papier j'ai enfin trouvé de quoi travailler et donc entre le quadrillage déjà fait avec ton appel et les multiples composants trouvés sur le papier que deux endroits peuvent être possibles dont un plus particulièrement.

Seeley: ça sera confirmé quand?_ calme en apparence_

Jack: encore un ou deux tests et c'est bon._ satisfait de lui_

Seeley: ok, merci Jack! _partant_

Tempérance: où vas-tu?

_Aucune réponse se fit entendre. Booth s'arrêta devant le bureau de Camille._

Seeley: je vais au FBI, dès que vous avez du nouveau préviens moi tu veux! _avec un ton des plus agacés_

Camille: pas de problème! _sur un ton solennel_

_Après le départ de Seeley du Jefferson, toute l'équipe redoubla d'effort pour aider Jack dans ces recherches._

_Brennan quant à elle sentit la culpabilité monter en elle, se posant de multiples questions et la principale étant: ai-je protégé ou non Seeley en lui cachant la vérité sur le mot? ai-je bien fait?_

Angéla: tu veux parler ma chérie!_ passant près d'elle_

Tempérance: noui!_ hésitante_

Angéla: dans mon bureau, _Bones haussa les épaules _alors viens.

_Elle la suivit sans dire un mot. Brennan raconta donc le déroulement de sa soirée avec Booth laissant une Angéla sur le cul et bouche bée. Elle lui dit donc qu'elle n'a rien dit pour la lettre pour qu'il ne prenne pas de décision ridicule._

Angéla: tu as donc voulu le protéger! _un petit sourire_

Tempérance: je crois bien que oui! _lança-t-elle timidement_

Angéla: tu lui as proposé de dormir avec toi!_ clin d'oeil_

Tempérance: Angéla tu es irrécupérable! _avec un demi sourire_

Angéla: il était jaloux du T-shirt que tu portais?

Tempérance: Ange arrête!

Angéla: ok! Ma chérie je ne dirais pas que tu as voulu dormir avec Seeley!_ haussant les sourcils_

Tempérance: je voulais juste qu'il ne soit pas seul! c'est tout.

Angéla: mais bien sur! Et …

Tempérance: stop Ange!

Angéla: j'arrête je dis juste que tu voulais consoler Seeley et lui apporter du réconfort.

Tempérance: et si je confirme tu me fais dire quoi?

Angéla: confirme et tu verras!_ avec un grand sourire_

Tempérance: je ne confirmerais rien sans savoir!

_Angéla finit par dire à Brennan qu'elle a bien fait dans un sens mais qu'elle aurait rien du lui cacher et agir comme elle aurait aimé qu'il agisse envers elle! Sur ce Angéla reprit le cours d'une « conversation normale » avec sa meilleure amie._

_Pendant ce temps là dans le bureau du FBI, un téléphone sonna:_

…: Booth!

…: j'ai une nouvelle pour vous!_ ironique_

Seeley: où est mon frère!_ énervé_

Fossoyeur: ce ne sont pas des manières de parler agent Booth.

Seeley: qu'attendez vous de moi!_ un peu désemparé_

Fossoyeur: je n'attends rien de vous, si ce n'est arriver à me contrer et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je vous appelle pour vous donner un renseignement! _un sourire dans la voix_

Seeley: j'écoute!

_Le visage de Seeley se décomposait de plus en plus en fonction de ce que le fossoyeur lui annonçait, une fois finit:_

Seeley: tu ne peux pas faire ça ordure! _Dépassant le stade de la colère le fossoyeur avait raccroché, Booth balança son téléphone à travers la pièce et alla prévenir son patron._

Cullen: vous êtes bien sur de ce qu'il vous a dit?

Seeley: oui monsieur! Jared ne pourra jamais…

Cullen: je sais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prévenir l'équipe pour qu'ils accélèrent!

Seeley: d'accord merci Monsieur. _commençant à partir _

Cullen: agent Booth! Vous ne devriez pas rester seul.

Seeley: je sais bien je vais demander à Rebecca de passer avec le petit, ça me ferra sûrement du bien.

_Il sortit du bureau de Cullen sur ses mots._

Jack: Jack Hodgins, j'écoute mais vite on a une enquête sur le feu!

Cullen: docteur Hodgins c'est Cullen!

Jack: pardon monsieur _confus d'avoir dit ces choses au patron de Booth._

Cullen: ce n'est rien en revanche nous avons des nouvelles, le fossoyeur a appelé Booth et …

Jack: que lui a-t-il dit? _curiosité et anxiété mêlées_

_Cullen lui rapporta les faits en le priant de faire suivre l'information à toute l'équipe._

Jack: il n'y a pas de problème, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Cullen: Jack prévenez le docteur Brennan s'il vous plait.

Jack: j'y vais de ce pas.

_Téléphone raccroché Jack se dirigea vers le bureau de Bren' qu'il trouva vide, ainsi que celui d'Angéla, il alla donc dans la salle des ossements sachant que si les deux femmes n'étaient pas dans leurs bureaux elles ne pouvaient qu'être là!_

Jack: je vous trouve enfin!

Angéla: tu nous cherchais mon chéri, tu as des nouvelles? _se dirigeant vers ces bras_

Jack: oui je viens d'avoir Cullen! _son visage devint plus sérieux_

Tempérance: il voulait savoir quoi?_ sceptique _

Jack: rien c'est lui qui avait un message à me faire passer pour l'équipe et pour toi!

Tempérance: Booth va bien?_ inquiète _

Jack: oui le problème ce n'est pas Booth c'est Jared.

Tempérance: comment?_ surprise_

Jack: d'après Cullen Booth a reçu un appel du fossoyeur…

Tempérance: et …

Angéla: Tempe' si tu ne le coupes pas ça ira plus vite!

Tempérance: tu as raison Ange, Jack continues!

Pensées d'Angéla: elle est vraiment folle de lui.

Jack: donc comme je disais le fossoyeur a appelé Booth et lui a dit que comme il restait plus que 11h à son frère, il a décidé que pour s'amuser un peu et abréger ses souffrances il allait faire subir à Jared les mêmes choses que Booth avait subit lorsqu'il était sniper.

Tempérance: pas ça! _effrayée_

Angéla: ma chérie que s'est-il passé lorsque Booth était sniper? _inquiète_

Tempérance: il a été torturé! Je dois y aller.

Angéla: aller où?

_Brennan ne répondit pas se précipitant vers la sortie._

Jack: aller voir Booth bébé!

Angéla: elle tient vraiment à lui! _un sourire_

Jack: oui et lui a besoin d'elle!

_Un bisou fut échangé et Jack retourna au travail._

_Booth était dans son bureau en compagnie de Rebecca et Parker, Rebecca était au courant de la situation alors que Parker lui savait seulement que son oncle allait bientôt être dans les parages, et l'impatience du petit garçon se faisait sentir, ce qui était assez douloureux pour Booth._

Rebecca: arrête Parker tu te calmes d'accord! Tu verras ton oncle bien assez vite alors cesse d'harceler ton père pour savoir quand qu'il arrive.

_Brennan venait d'arriver au FBI et elle aperçut bien vite que Booth n'était pas seul et qu'un tableau de famille était formé._

Pensées de Tempérance: je suis trop bête, j'aurais du me douter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi et qu'il était pas seul; Seeley a une famille avec Parker et Rebecca le tableau est parfait. Et moi je fais tâche il vaut mieux que je parte!

_Elle fit demi tour sous le regard attentif d'__**une **__personne:_

Parker: d'accord maman j'arrête, pardon papa._ le petit garçon posa son regard sur une personne hors du bureau, se précipitant vers l'extérieur quand il vit la dite personne prête à partir._

Seeley: Parker où vas-tu?_ haussant le ton_

Parker: docteur Bones!_ cria le petit garçon courant vers Brennan avec un sourire._

Tempérance: bonjour Parker._ se baissant pour être à sa hauteur_

Parker: bonjour, pourquoi vous alliez partir? _dit-il en l'étreignant _

Tempérance: parce que je …._ elle cessa de parler en voyant Booth_

Parker: vous savez que mon tonton va venir?

Tempérance:_ par ces mots le petit Parker avait retrouvé l'attention de Bones, _oui ton papa me l'a dit.

Parker: c'est cool hein!

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Booth l'interrogeait déjà:_

Seeley: que faites vous ici?_ énervé (ou agacé? Mais contre qui?)_

Tempérance: je … je…

Rebecca: Parker viens me voir une minute!

Parker: oui man, _il courut dans le bureau de son père_

Seeley: j'attends?

Tempérance: je m'inquiétais pour toi et je voulais être sure que tu sois pas seul. Je voulais juste t'apporter mon soutien et mon aide comme tu l'as si souvent fait pour moi.

Pensées de Seeley: c'est donc pour ça qu'elle ne m'a rien dit, pour pas que je m'inquiète et que je fasse ce que je lui ai si souvent reproché, me refermer sur moi-même comme elle a l'habitude de le faire.

Tempérance: mais bon je vois que tu n'es pas seul, alors je suis plus tranquille et je vais te laisser.

Seeley: Bones ne pars pas, je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme je l'ai fait alors que tu voulais juste me « protéger ». _signant les guillemets avec un sourire_

Tempérance: je ne veux pas vous déranger tous les trois!

Seeley: Parker t'adore ça risque pas!

_Elle rougit et suivit Booth jusqu'au bureau._

Rebecca: bonjour docteur Brennan. _avec un sourire_

Tempérance: bonjour Rebecca comment allez vous?

Rebecca: un peu secouée par la nouvelle, mais ça ira.

Tempérance: j'imagine bien! Et toi bonhomme?

Seeley: super content de pouvoir voir son oncle bientôt. _avec un faux sourire_

Parker: ouais ça fait super longtemps que je l'ai pas vu et en plus il est trop gentil.

Seeley: et oui c'est vite vu avec Parker la gentillesse c'est lui céder à tout ses caprices et c'est fait!

Rebecca: ton frère est comme ça et Parker est un enfant il aime qu'on cède à tout, tu le sais bien Booth!

Seeley: hm! Et Parker adore profiter des circonstances comme…

Rebecca: toi peut être!

Seeley: hé! _un sourire affiché aux lèvres_

Tempérance: Seeley n'est pas comme ça! _elle rougit et baissa le regard lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle prenait la défense de Booth._

Seeley: merci Bones! _avec un clin d'œil_

Parker: pourquoi tu as fait un clin d'œil à Bones papa?

Seeley: parce que je…

_Voyant que Booth était gêné Rebecca dit à son fils qu'il était temps de partir. Parker embrassa son père et Bones, puis suivit sa mère après un dernier je t'aime à son père._

Tempérance: Parker a l'air enthousiaste de voir ton frère.

Seeley: oui, il n'y a plus qu'à ne pas le décevoir!_ léger sourire_

Tempérance: on y arrivera c'est promis!

Seeley: merci Bones.

Tempérance: Booth que s'est-il passé durant tes années de sniper?

Seeley: j'ai tué des gens! _baissant le regard_

Tempérance: ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

Seeley: j'ai été pris au piège _plantant son regard dans celui de Brennan_

Tempérance: et…_ cherchant à le faire parler_

Seeley: j'ai été torturé Bones, comme va l'être mon frère, donc je ne veux pas en parler!

Tempérance: c'est comme tu veux. _un petit sourire de compréhension_

Seeley: j'ai une question qui ne cesse de me tourmenter et je sais pas quoi penser c'est surtout ça qui est dur Bones!

Tempérance: je sais que je ne suis pas très bonne pour ces choses là Booth mais si tu veux parler je peux t'écouter.

Seeley: tu es bien meilleure que ce que tu penses pour ces choses là Bones! _lui souriant_

Tempérance: merci Seeley. _une étincelle surgit dans son regard_

Seeley: je me demande pourquoi Jared et que sait-il d'aussi important pour attirer l'attention du fossoyeur.

Tempérance: je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner de réponse mais Jared lui pourra très vite t'en donner une.

Seeley: je l'espère!

_Elle baissa le regard ne sachant quoi dire; il mit sa tête entre ses mains se posant plein de questions._

_Leurs têtes se levèrent instantanément lorsqu'ils entendirent le téléphone de Brennan._

Tempérance: Brennan!

…: Booth est avec toi?

Tempérance: oui…

…: tu me le passes?

Tempérance: tu ne pouvais pas le joindre directement?

…: je voulais être sûre de n'avoir qu'un appel à passer, je peux lui parler?

Tempérance: oui! Tiens c'est pour toi._ tendant le téléphone à Booth._

Seeley: qui est-ce? _prenant le téléphone_

…: c'est Jack, j'ai du nouveau!

Seeley: j'écoute Hodgins!_ il planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de sa partenaire_

Jack: grâce à l'isolement des sons de l'appel, plus les résidus de la lettre, on a enfin trouvé l'endroit où ton frère est retenu Booth.

Seeley: où est il? _se levant d'un bon_

Jack: il est à 2h du DC dans un entrepôt désaffecté.

Seeley: je fais le nécessaire et on vient avec une équipe d'intervention dans 1h au labo.

Jack: d'accord à tout à l'heure.

Seeley: Jack! Merci.

Jack: de rien Seeley, je suis pas seul sur le coup!

Seeley: je sais!

_Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Bren'._

Seeley: ils l'ont retrouvé! _avec un sourire_

Tempérance: je suis si….

Seeley: je vais prévenir Cullen!_ la coupant et sortant du bureau_

Tempérance: oui vas y!_ parlant seul_. Il doit vraiment aimer son frère pour réagir de manière si irrationnelle, il n'a même pas fini de m'écouter non mais Tempe' il t'arrive quoi là c'est son frère après tout, c'est plus important que t'écouter dire que tu es contente pour lui.

_Dans la bureau de Cullen:_

Seeley: Monsieur les fouines ont enfin localisé mon frère!

Cullen: très bien je vais donc aller au Jefferson avec l'équipe d'intervention.

Seeley: je vais chercher mon arme!

Cullen: vous ne venez pas agent Booth!

Seeley: pourquoi? _énervé_

Cullen: car c'est votre frère et il y a trop de risque de bavure de votre part!

Seeley: mais je…

Cullen: il n'y a pas de négociation possible désolé, sachez que je ne prendrais que les meilleurs!

Seeley: bien Monsieur je vous vois à l'institut.

Cullen: oui.

_De retour dans son bureau Booth dit à Brennan qu'ils partaient au Jefferson._

_Dans la voiture:_

Tempérance: et l'équipe?

Seeley: Cullen la prépare!_ ton plutôt sec_

Tempérance: tu ne veux pas savoir qui t'accompagne?

Seeley: je n'y vais pas!_ agacé_

Tempérance: pourquoi? _surprise_

Seeley: parce que Cullen pense que je risque de faire une bavure!_ la regardant un moment avant de se concentrer sur la route_

_Le silence se fit jusqu'à l'arrivée au labo._

_Seeley alla directement s'isoler dans le bureau de Brennan._

Jack: il ne veut pas savoir!_ regardant Tempérance _

Tempérance: il est exclu de l'équipe d'intervention donc il attend l'arrivée des autres pour savoir.

Jack: ok, mais pourquoi?

Camille: parce qu'il est trop impliqué!

Jack: je vois.

Zack: c'est ridicule!

Angéla: oui et non!

_Tempérance écoutait sans même intervenir, elle était préoccupée pour Seeley et rien d'autre._

Pensées de Tempérance: pourquoi il ne réagit pas, il parait si distrait si différent ce n'est pas mon Booth. Mon Booth, non mais tu disjonctes la ou quoi une personne ne peut pas appartenir à une autre.

Angéla: ma chérie!_ passant une main devant ses yeux_

Tempérance: euh… oui quoi?

Jack: je te demandais dans combien de temps ils seraient là!

Tempérance: je ne sais pas.

Angéla: tu penses à quoi? Ou plutôt à qui? _soulevant les sourcils_

Tempérance: à Booth!

Angéla: hein!_ totalement perdue que son amie avouait _

Tempérance: quoi encore je t'ai répondu, non!

Angéla: euh oui bien sur!_ ne s'en remettant toujours pas ( moi non plus d'ailleurs)_

Camille: Cullen est arrivé avec l'équipe.

Tempérance: je vais chercher Booth!

Seeley: je suis là Bones! _le regard dans le vide et dénué de toute expression._


	13. Chapter 13

**Nath16: oui, oui je me suis dit que ne pas le retrouver serait méchant.**

**Fandebones: je ne dirais rien lol, à toi de découvrir la suite.**

**Arronganz: voila des nouvelles fraîche pour toi.**

**XxLegend-AutomnexX : je te laisse découvrir la suite même si tu risque d'être déçu.**

**Bonne lecture a tous et à demain.**

_L'équipe d'intervention était au complet, Cullen leur fit un débriefing sur la situation, Jack prit ensuite la relève en expliquant où était l'endroit de détention, Zack sortit donc les plans et leur expliqua que tous les lieux devaient être explorés._

_Briefing finit Camille ajouta:_ « à vous de jouer maintenant! ».

_L'équipe d'intervention prit donc tout le nécessaire pour la mission et se mirent en route._

Agent Ryan: je te ramène ton frère Booth promis!

Seeley: je sais bien Andrew! Tu le feras.

Ryan: tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas!

_Sur ces mots il suivit son équipe et partit en direction de l'entrepôt désaffecté. Tempérance de son bureau regardait Seeley assis sur le canapé sans oser dire quoi que ce soit._

Pensées de Tempérance: si seulement il pouvait me parler, si seulement j'étais douée pour ça. J'aimerais tellement savoir à quoi il pense.

_Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque le téléphone de Booth se mit à sonner._

Seeley: Booth!

…: c'est moi

_Booth se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de Brennan devant les yeux surpris de celle-ci._

…: c'est elle ou c'est moi agent Booth il va falloir faire quelque chose!

_Seeley se retourna sur lui-même lorsqu'il entendit «c'est elle » et planta son regard dans l'azur de Bones. _

Seeley: je ne te laisserais pas la toucher! _hurlant presque _

_Tempérance se crispa sachant qu'il parlait d'elle._

…: pourtant tu ne fais rien! On se reverra. _il raccrocha_

_Seeley balança son téléphone à travers la pièce sous le regard étonné de Bones._

Tempérance: que se passe t il? _tenta-t-elle _

Seeley: je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, tu m'entends! _hurla-t-il sur elle_

Tempérance: je le sais bien Seeley mais dis moi…

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà partit. Angéla arriva en trombe dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie._

Angéla: que se passe-t-il? _inquiète_

Tempérance: je crois que Seeley va faire une bêtise.

Angéla: quel genre?

Tempérance: si je le savais! _triste et déçue_

Tempérance dans ses pensées: pourquoi Seeley a dit qu'il ne laisserait personne me faire du mal.

_Booth était en route pour l'usine. Pendant ce temps l'équipe du FBI se déployait dans toute l'usine afin de la ratisser et de retrouver Jared._

_Au premier niveau tout était RAS. L'équipe se divisa en deux pour effectuer les recherches au niveau 1 et -1 mais avant de pouvoir atteindre le niveau -1, il fallait creuser car il avait été enseveli il y a peu de temps, ce qui leur prit un peu plus de temps que prévu._

_Les pensées de Booth étaient tournées vers Brennan alors qu'il était bientôt arrivé à l'usine, il se promit de ne jamais laisser personne lui faire quoique ce soit._

_Le premier étage était également vide, quelques empreintes par ci par là ont permit à la scientifique de se mettre au boulot au premier._

_Au sol plusieurs objets appartenant à priori au fossoyeur on été retrouvés: téléphone, objet de torture et une photo de Brennan avec une inscription au dos._

Ryan: il faudra la donner à l'agent Booth!

Seeley: me donner quoi? _il venait d'arriver_

_Il lui tendit la photo_

Seeley: je te jure que je l'aurai ce fumier!

Ryan: que fais tu là?

Seeley: qu'avez-vous trouvé?

Ryan: le fossoyeur est partit bien avant qu'on arrive. Il n'y a rien ni dehors ni au deux niveaux supérieurs et ici comme tu vois une salle de torture avec quelque indices et cette porte blindée qu'ils essaient d'ouvrir; où nous pensons que ton frère se trouve, puisque c'est la seule pièce qu'il nous reste à voir.

Seeley: il faudra envoyer les preuves aux fouines, ils pourront vous aider à le retrouver, surtout si il est derrière Brennan!

Ryan: bien sur Seeley ça sera fait.

Seeley: dans combien de temps la porte sera ouverte?

Marc: maintenant!_ ouvrant petit à petit la porte sur une pièce baignée d'obscurité._

…: Seeley c'est toi? _lança une voix faible dans un des coins de la pièce._

Seeley: Jared! _se précipitant vers son frère._

_En le découvrant Seeley demanda à ce qu'on allume la lumière et voyant le visage de son frère, il lui sourit faiblement à peine Jared avait-il répondu à son sourire qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience._

Ryan: appelez une ambulance!

_Seeley prit son frère dans ses bras laissant échapper une larme tout en pensant à une chose « _et si ça avait été Bones! C'est vrai Jared est fort et pourtant il est dans cet état.»

_Sur cette reflexion un ambulancier mit Jared sur un brancard et ils se mirent en route pour l'hôpital._

Seeley: Rebecca c'est moi!

Rebecca: y a un problème Booth!_ inquiète _

Seeley: j'ai… enfin ils ont retrouvé Jared il est à l'hôpital, je rentre à DC et j'aurais aimé savoir si…

Rebecca: si tu pouvais prendre Parker demain pour aller voir Jared! _le coupant_

Seeley: je peux donc?

Rebecca: bien sur pas de soucis, mais je passe le récupérer en début d'après midi parce qu'il a un match de baseball dans trois jours et il a entraînement intensif.

Seeley: ok pas de soucis!

_Arrivé chez lui, Booth sortit le mot du fossoyeur de sa poche et se demanda _« Est-ce que je dois appeler Bones ou pas? Non! Le FBI , elle doit être sous surveillance le fossoyeur l'a eu une fois pas plus, elle ne le supporterait pas ou plutôt je ne le supporterai pas ».

_Seeley passa donc un coup de fil au FBI et fila au lit._

_Pendant ce temps Tempérance elle était chez elle en attendant patiemment des nouvelles de Booth assise sur son canapé tentant d'écrire la suite de son roman._

_«_ je ne peux pas me concentrer je vais l'appeler, non il le fera lui quand tout sera réglé! Mais il ne m'a pas encore appelé c'est sûrement qu'il y a un imprévu et si il lui arrivait quelque chose! »_ sur cette pensée elle s'endormit sur le canapé._

_Le lendemain Seeley alla récupérer son fils de bonne heure pour qu'il profite de Jared._

Parker: je suis prêt papa on peut aller voir tonton! _avec un grand sourire_

Seeley: pas de café Rebecca si le pti est déjà prêt!

Rebecca: ok, c'est toi qui voit _lui souriant_ je viendrais vers midi Booth pour le chercher.

Seeley: d'accord merci encore Rebecca

Parker: bon on y va ou quoi! _levant les sourcils_

Seeley: on est parti

_Pendant ce temps, Tempérance venait d'arriver au Jefferson: _« je dois appeler Angéla ce n'est pas normal »_ elle s'installa au bureau et composa le numéro de son amie._

Angéla: oui ma chérie! _toute gayette _

Tempérance: tu es là dans combien de temps?

Angéla: qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? _inquiète par la question_

Tempérance: j'ai un problème!

Angéla: on est là dans vingt minutes!

Tempérance: à tout de suite._ raccrochant son téléphone _tu dois être parano.

_Du côté de chez Jack:_

Jack: que ce passe-t-il mon Ange!

Angéla: Bren' a un problème!

Jack: quel genre? Booth?

Angéla: elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il se passe, donc il faudrait se dépêcher d'aller au Jefferson.

Jack: bien sur! mais… allo? _répondant au portable_

…: c'est Booth!

Jack: ça va et ton frère?

Seeley: il est à l'hôpital on y va avec Parker!

Jack: le fossoyeur?

Seeley: on l'a pas eu, mais dès que mon frère m'aura dit ce qu'il sait je reprends l'enquête!

Jack: ok, bah écoute on passe après vous voir toi et ton frère.

Seeley: à tout à l'heure alors!

Jack: Seeley?

Seeley: oui?

Jack: demande les affaires de ton frère que je fasse des analyses dessus!

Seeley: ok! _il raccrocha_

Parker: on est bientôt arrivé papa?

Seeley: oui Parker! On arrive dans cinq minutes.

Parker: papa est-ce que le docteur Bones va venir nous voir?

Seeley: je ne sais pas bonhomme on verra!

_Il descendit de la voiture avec son fils et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Quelques minutes plus tard Booth et Parker entrèrent dans la chambre de Jared._

_Angéla arriva dans le bureau de Brennan:_

Angéla: ma… chérie… que … se … passe… t-il?_haletante_

Tempérance: tu peux respirer Ange tu sais!_ riant_

Angéla: tu vas me dire quel est le problème?

Tempérance: depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression qu'on me suit et qu'on m'observe! _un peu sur la défensive_

Jack: _entrant sans préavis, _Angéla t'a dit la bonne nouvelle? Ou Booth t'as appelé?

Tempérance: non que se passe-t-il?

Angéla: Jack c'est pas le moment Brennan est suivie!

Jack: quoi? Le fossoyeur? Non c'est pas possible et si Booth…

Tempérance: Booth quoi? Et pourquoi tu parles du fossoyeur?

_Dans la chambre de Jared:_

Jared: hé Parker! _avec un sourire_

Parker: tonton! _courant vers lui_

Seeley: doucement Parker! Comment vas-tu frèro?

Jared: mieux! Et toi bonhomme comment vas-tu?

Parker: super bien et je suis trop content de te voir!_ posant un bisou sur une des joues de son oncle_

Jared: tu m'as manqué pti gars! Alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Parker: j'ai un match de base ball bientôt et je suis le premier lanceur.

Jared: c'est cool ça et qui t'as appris à jouer?

Parker: bah papa qui d'autre? Cap'taine fantastique il est trop nul!

Seeley: Parker arrête avec se surnom! _faisant les gros yeux à son fils._

Jared: ce surnom m'a plutôt l'air de venir de toi! _ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois de bon cœur._

Parker: oui c'est comme avec le docteur Bones! _le petit garçon explosa de rire alors que son père redevint sérieux_

Jared: qui est-ce?

Parker: la co….

Seeley: ma coéquipière _coupant son fils._

Jared: je vois et elle est comment?

Parker: elle est très belle et elle travaille avec les os.

Jared: je comprends pourquoi tu bosses avec une femme alors c'est ta nouvelle Camille.

Seeley: sûrement pas il n'y a rien entre nous!

_Au Jefferson:_

Tempérance: que se passe-t-il avec Booth et le fossoyeur Jack tu comptes me répondre!_ énervée_

Jack: Booth m'a appelé ce matin, Jared est à l'hôpital, il va bien mais le fossoyeur s'est échappé et Booth m'a dit qu'il devait absolument le coincer.

Tempérance: pourquoi il ne m'a pas appelé pour me dire que son frère était hors de danger!_ tristoune_

Angéla: il a peut être d'autre chose en tête ma chérie.

Tempérance: il a trouvé le temps de prévenir Jack!

Jack: oui mais…

Tempérance: je dois appeler Cullen.

Jack: Brennan j'ai dit à Booth qu'on irait voir son frère tu viendras?

Tempérance: je ne sais pas.

Angéla: Tempe' n'en veux pas à Booth, il a pas du avoir le temps de t'appeler tu sais il est resté que cinq minutes avec Jack.

Tempérance: je me serais contenté de cinq minutes!

_Jack et Angéla sortirent du bureau et allèrent sur la plateforme._

Jared: tu devrais me présenter cette Bones! _avec un sourire charmeur_

Seeley: hmm, elle devrais venir après avec les autres!

Jared: c'est bon à savoir! _clin d'œil à Parker_

_Les deux frères et le petit garçon commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien._

_Midi arriva très vite à l'hôpital un peu moins vite au Jefferson._

Angéla: Tempe' tu vas où?

Tempérance: appeler Cullen je suis décidée!

_A l'hôpital:_

Rebecca: bonjour tout le monde_ venant d'arriver à l'hôpital_

Jared: hé Becca! Comment vas?

Rebecca: c'est à toi qui faut le demander?

Jared: ça peut aller! Tu es toujours aussi belle!

Rebecca: arrête avec ce petit jeu Jared, Parker prends tes affaires on y va.

Jared: promets moi de gagner ton match bonhomme?

Parker: promis! dis on se reverra tonton?

Jared: bien sur aller file, à plus Becky!

_pour seule réponse il eut un simple sourire, Parker embrassa son père et partit._

Tempérance: je voudrais parler au directeur Cullen

…: bien sur je vous le passe

Cullen: allo?

Tempérance: c'est le docteur Brennan! _un peu agacée_

Cullen: en voilà une qui a découvert qu'elle est sous surveillance sans que…

Tempérance: quoi? Comment ça? _énervée encore plus_

Cullen: Seeley ne vous a donc rien dit!

Tempérance: bien sur que non!

_Elle raccrocha au nez de Cullen et fonça voir Jack_

Tempérance: vous allez voir Booth après?

Jack: oui on va voir les deux Booth tous ensembles tu viens finalement?

Tempérance: oui! _furieuse de plus en plus_

Jack: t'es sûre que ça va? _voyant son regard il laissa passer sa question, _on bouge dans dix minutes.

Tempérance: ok je vais prendre mes affaires.

_L'équipe se mit donc en route quand ils furent tous prêt._

Seeley: Jared j'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur le fossoyeur!_ plus sérieux que jamais_

Jared: et moi qui me demandais quand est-ce que tu redeviendrais sérieux voilà j'ai ma réponse!

Seeley: je ne plaisante pas Jared le fossoyeur m'a dit que tu savais pourquoi?

Jared: c'est exact je sais pourquoi il m'a enlevé mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi c'est toi qu'il est venu voir.

Seeley: réponds moi sinon Bones sera en danger, je refuse qu'elle soit encore une fois soumise à lui, je dois l'arrêter!

Jared: attends tu veux dire quoi par soumise à lui? Elle a déjà été enlevée?

Seeley: oui c'est ça alors réponds moi?

Jared: tu l'aimes?

Seeley: c'est hors de propos Jared, je dois savoir pour enquêter.

Jared: la seule explication logique c'est que je vaux des millions pour le pentagone Seel' maintenant pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a contacter plutôt que mes supérieurs ça j'en sais rien! Peut être que j'étais un moyen de se rapprocher de toi et de ta coéquipière, ça j'en sais rien du tout!

Seeley: je suppose que ton travail est secret défense pour valoir des millions!

Jared: exactement!

_On toqua à la porte:_

Les deux Booth: entrez! _ils éclatèrent de rire devant leur réponse à l'unisson_

Jared: hé Camille!

Camille: salut bonhomme comment vas-tu?

Jared: mieux maintenant!_ le sourire plaqué aux lèvres_

Pensées de Tempérance: il a le même sourire que Booth aussi charmeur.

Seeley: Jack vous avez reçu les indices retrouvés?

Jack: oui on a tout! Je travaille dessus depuis ce matin, je m'y remets après et je te tiens au courant!

Seeley: merci Jack, je sais que tu n'es pas obligé.

Jared: Seeley tu finis les présentations!

Seeley: hein euh oui, donc voici Jack, Zack, Angéla et Bo… Tempérance.

Tempérance: depuis quand il utilise mon prénom? _dit elle doucement_

Jared: et bien enchanté! _se penchant vers Bones_

Tempérance: Booth on peut parler?

Seeley: euh oui bien sur viens! _il tenta de posé sa mains dans le bas de son dos mais celle-ci accéléra le pas._

_Les fouines commencèrent donc à discuter avec Jared pour essayer de le connaître un peu mieux._

_Dans le couloir de l'hôpital:_

Seeley: tu veux un café Bones? _s'approchant un peu plus d'elle_

Tempérance: non! _fermement _je veux que tu me dises pourquoi? _s'éloignant un peu plus de lui _

Seeley: je sais que j'aurais du t'appeler mais il était tard et je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu vas pas faire la tête pour ça!

Tempérance: ah oui! Tu n'as pas cinq minutes pour me dire que ton frère va bien mais par contre tu as du temps pour demander une équipe de surveillance pour moi; je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

Seeley: je te protége!_ haussant le ton_

Tempérance: non! Tu me fais protéger! _énervée_ sans même me dire pourquoi!

Seeley: je ne veux pas qu'il puisse te faire du mal! Tu comprends.

Tempérance: qui ça il? Hein si tu ne me parles pas comment veux tu que j'accepte ce que tu fais soit disant pour moi!

Seeley: pour ça! _il lui mit le mots que le fossoyeur avait laissé à son attention sur Bones entre les mains de la jeune femme._

_Tempérance venait de lire le mot et une larme coula le long de sa joue._

Seeley: peut-être que maintenant tu te décideras à me faire confiance sans poser de question! _lâcha-t-il méchamment avant de partir._

_Tempérance sécha ses larmes et entra de nouveau dans la chambre de Jared._

Angéla: où est Seeley?_ avec un sourire_

Tempérance: il est partit, il avait une urgence! _dit elle tristement glissant le papier que Seeley lui avait remis dans sa poche._

Jared: c'est bizarre ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de partir sans dire au revoir.

Jack: cette affaire le tracasse un peu Jared, il ira mieux quand il aura choper le salaud qui t'a fait ça!

Jared: tu dois avoir raison!_ il fit glisser son regard ver Tempe' et pensa « _mon dieu qu'elle est belle ».

_Plusieurs jours étaient passées depuis le départ précipité de Seeley._

Jared: Seel' c'est moi quand tu auras ce message rappelle moi parce que je peux sortir cette après midi et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir me chercher._ il raccrocha._

_Au bureau du FBI:_

Cullen: Agent Booth c'est rare de vous voir travailler sans votre Bones!

Seeley: cette affaire ne la concerne pas il n'y a pas de corps.

Cullen: pourtant vous travaillez avec le Jefferson il me semble?

Seeley: oui mais d'un commun accord on a décidé que c'était mieux qu'on n'enquête pas ensemble pour retrouver le fossoyeur.

Cullen: si vous le dites!

_Booth sortit du bureau de son patron et écouta sa messagerie et lança le rappel automatique._

…: Jared!

Seeley: c'est moi!

Jared: t'as eu mon message?

Seeley: je ne peux pas venir te chercher j'ai trop de boulot!

Jared: dans ce cas je vais appeler Tempérance!

Seeley: Brennan?

Jared: j'en connais pas d'autre! Bon aller frangin on se voit plus tard.

_Booth appela immédiatement Hodgins._


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, je viens d'avoir un décès dans ma famille, je pars donc demain et je reviendrais que dimanche, donc je poste ce chapitre, un ce soir pour pas trop vous pénaliser et après il faudra attendre noël pour la suite.**

**Nath16: tu es vraiment très curieuse lol.**

**Low-BB & Arroganz: merci beaucoup.**

**Voila la suite et bonne lecture.**

Jack: Hodgins!

Seeley: c'est Booth!

Jack: ça va?

Seeley: oui où est Brennan?

Jack: au téléphone tu veux que je te la passe?

Seeley: non! Elle est avec qui?

Jack: je sais pas elle est partie en voyant l'appel, attends! Ange avec qui est Brennan!

Angéla: Jared pourquoi?

Jack: t'as entendu?

Seeley: oui!

Zack:_ ne comprenant pas_ qui a entendu?

Jack: ça te regarde pas!

Angéla: et moi?

Jack: c'est Booth!

Zack: c'est intéressant cette façon de contrôler la vie du docteur Brennan.

Angéla: bonne remarque Zack!

Zack: merci. _avec un sourire_

Jack: vous pouvez pas vous taire, c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir? _revenant à Booth_

Seeley: non tu en es où avec les recherches?

Jack: j'ai une empreinte partielle, je bosse dessus et j'attends des résultats.

Seeley: ok merci Jack!

Jack: Booth, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle?

Seeley: le fossoyeur la veut, je n'ai pas le choix!

_Sur ce Booth raccrocha laissant un Jack très inquiet lui aussi._

Tempérance: je dois y aller si vous avez besoin appelez moi.

Zack: d'accord docteur Brennan.

Jack: où vas-tu? _plus interrogateur qu'il aurait voulu_

Angéla: en quoi ça te regarde! _surprise_

Tempérance: je vais chercher Jared, il sort de l'hôpital.

Angéla: le petit Booth t'aurait-il fait de l'œil.

Tempérance: arrête avec ça!

Angéla: bah quoi tu vas le voir tous les jours!

_Tempérance prit la direction de l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps au bureau du FBI:_

Seeley: je veux absolument que Hondgins puisse avoir accès à toutes les empreintes répertoriées au bureau, elles doivent lui être mises à disposition!

Agent Matt: pas de soucis Booth ça sera fait!

_Au Jefferson:_

Zack: Ange tu trouves pas que Brennan est bizarre et pourquoi Booth ne passe plus?

Angéla: Booth ne la veut pas sur l'enquête! Et Brennan n'est pas bizarre c'est juste que les deux frères lui font tourner la tête.

Camille: il font souvent cet effet là!

Angéla: j'imagine bien et…

Jack: mais bien sur et ces deux choses n'ont rien à voir avec le fait que le fossoyeur ait menacé Brennan d'où le fait qu'elle soit sous surveillance, et qu'elle doit sûrement être au courant pour le fossoyeur parce que sinon elle aurait déjà assommé un des agents; ce qui expliquerait qu'elle ne veuille pas travailler avec Booth parce que comme d'habitude il a cherché à la protéger sans lui en parler. _voyant que plus personne n'osait parler il ajouta _moi je dis ça mais je dis rien!

_Au FBI:_

Agent Ryan: Booth on a retrouvé ça c'est pas à ton frère!

Seeley: un mouchoir?

Ryan: oui, on en fait quoi, je le fais examiner ici où…

Seeley: envois ça à Jack Hodgins!

Ryan: ok c'est parti!

Seeley pour lui-même: on t'aura et tu ne pourras rien lui faire!

_Tempérance venait d'arriver à l'hôpital._

Jared: ça va beauté!_ avec un sourire à la Booth_

Tempérance: arrête avec ça! Tu es prêt?

Jared: tu préfères peut être que je t'appelle Bones! On peut y aller oui!

Tempérance: je t'interdis de m'appeler Bones,_ haussant le ton _je te dépose où?

Jared: ok mais ne t'énerve pas Tempe'! dépose moi à un hôtel dans DC.

Tempérance: tu ne vas pas aller à l'hôtel! Je te dépose chez…

Jared: non pas mon frère, il va me rendre fou!

Tempérance: comme ça on est deux!

_Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Tempérance:_

Jared: pourquoi on est deux, il t'a fait quoi?

Tempérance: il me protège comme si j'étais un bébé et depuis notre dispute à l'hôpital je ne l'ai pas revu

Jared: tu sais Booth a toujours été très protecteur _posant sa main sur celle de Bones_ surtout avec ceux qu'il aime, et en plus de ça tu es sa partenaire il ne veut pas qu'il puisse t'arriver quoique ce soit, surtout quand je suis un exemple de ce que cet homme peut te faire.

Tempérance: oui mais je sais me défendre!

Jared: peut être bien mais il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si il t'arrivait quelque chose, et je dois avouer que je ne lui pardonnerais pas non plus!

Tempérance: pourquoi tu…

_Ils étaient à un feu rouge, Jared en profita donc pour lui donner comme seul réponse un baiser auquel elle ne prit pas fuite._

_Le reste du trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Brennan._

Jared: je ne veux pas te déranger!

Tempérance: tu ne serais pas là, si c'était le cas.

_Durant son séjour chez Brennan, Jared fit venir Parker afin de passer une journée avec lui et Bones, les jours passèrent assez vite pour tous. Au Jefferson Jack faisait un solo avec les indices pour Seeley. Booth quant à lui mettait au point un plan pour coincer le fossoyeur._

_Le week-end arriva très vite._

Parker: papa arrive quand?

Rebecca: bientôt!

Parker: et c'est quand?

Seeley: maintenant!

Parker: papa! _lui sautant dan les bras, _j'ai vu tonton cette semaine.

Seeley: je sais maman me l'a dit.

Rebecca: je vous laisse! A demain soir mon ange.

_Seeley prit la direction du parc avec Parker, pendant que Rebecca rentrait chez elle._

Seeley: dis bonhomme tu veux qu'on travaille ton lancer ou pas?

Parker: non je veux qu'on travaille ma frappe parce que j'ai travaillé mon lancer avec tonton contre Tempérance.

Seeley: comment ça contre Bones!

Parker: bah oui tonton habite avec Tempérance!

Seeley: ah oui!

Parker: tu crois que je dois l'appeler tata?

Seeley: pourquoi tu ferais ça? _énervé_

Parker: parce que tonton et Tempérance se font des bisous sur la bouche comme maman et cap'taine fantastique.

Seeley: bah écoute tu verras bien ce que tonton te dit de faire avec Bones, mais sache que tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux!

Parker: j'aimerais qu'elle soit avec toi Bones pas avec tonton.

Seeley dans ses pensées: moi aussi bonhomme.

_Ils passèrent le reste de leur après midi à jouer au baseball, le soir arriva très vite Parker mangea, prit une douche et fonça au lit._

Seeley: bonne nuit mon ange!

Parker: demain on peut aller à la patinoire?

Seeley: bien sur, aller dors maintenant.

_Un dernier baiser à son fils et Booth alla dans le salon._

Seeley pour lui: si Bones commence quelque chose avec Jared, je dois tourner la page et faire ce que je comptais faire bien avant de la rencontrer. Il est peut être temps de trouver ta nouvelle vie Seel', temps d'oublier le passer et de voir l'avenir en pensant à autre chose.

_Il cessa ses réflexions avec un appel._

Seeley: Booth!

…: j'ai du nouveau!

Seeley: j'écoute Jack!

Jack: une empreinte complète et de l'ADN, je n'ai plus qu'à faire des regroupements, ça devrait aller assez vite enfin j'espère.

Seeley: les fichiers du FBI sont à ta disposition!

Jack: c'est vrai! Waouh, dès que j'ai des résultats je te le dis!

Seeley: merci Jack mais prends ton dimanche, et profite d'Angéla, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me tue parce que je la prive de toi!

Jack: ok!

Seeley: une dernière chose avec les dossiers du FBI ne fais pas de bêtise. _sur le rire de Jack il raccrocha._

_Lundi matin au Jefferson:_

Camille: où est le docteur Brennan ce n'est pas possible pour une fois qu'on nous envoie des corps de l'étranger elle arrive en retard.

Zack: les corps ne sont pas encore arrivés, docteur Saroyan!

Angéla: c'est Jared! _lança-t-elle d'un coup pour que Cam n'égorge pas Zack_

Jared: on parle de moi, de si bon matin?

Jack: sûrement pas! _légèrement contrarié_

Tempérance: que t'arrive-t-il Jack?

Jack: ce n'est pas ton problème! Docteur Saroyan quand les corps seront là donnez moi mon travail pour le moment je finis avec l'enquête de Booth. _il partit s'isoler dans son bureau._

Tempérance: que lui arrive-t-il? Il a un problème avec Jared! _parlant à Angéla._

Angéla: je crois plutôt que c'est l'autre Booth qui le tracasse!

Camille: docteur Brennan deux corps du Mexique nous arrivent, morts suspectes et probable citoyen américain.

Tempérance: pas de problème!_ avec un sourire à l'intention de Jared qui observait Zack._ des nouvelles de Booth Ange!

Angéla: pas que je sache, il a donné à Jack l'ordre de s'occuper de moi c'est tout.

Seeley: hey! Ange comment vas-tu? _tout sourire et ignorant presque Bones_

Angéla: quand on parle du loup! _un sourire gravé_

Seeley: ne dis pas la suite! _Angéla explosa de rire_

Jared: surtout qu'on la verra pas! _rigolant_

Seeley: je ne suis pas exhibitionniste moi au moins! _Jared se calma de suite_

Tempérance: bonjour Boo…

Seeley: Camille!_ inclinant la tête et ignorant Bren'_

Camille: Seeley! _clin d'œil _

Seeley: Zack tu sais où est Jack?

Tempérance et Zack: dans son bureau. _en chœur _

Seeley: merci Zack! _se dirigeant vers celui-ci._

_Les corps arrivèrent au même moment à l'institut:_

Tempérance dans ses pensées: je dois savoir pourquoi il m'ignore!

Seeley: Jack je te dérange pas? _entrant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte _

Jack: non! D'ailleurs y faudrait que je te demande un service.

Seeley: j'écoute!

Jack: là je vais devoir me concentrer sur les corps qui arrivent, et ça irait plus vite si je pouvais faire une pause sur mes recherches du fossoyeur; et dès que j'en ai fini avec nos touristes je vais au FBI avec toi et je travaille à fond avec vos fichiers, et plus vite car le moteur de recherche est chez lui, donc il est plus performant.

Seeley: d'accord pas de problème, mais fais gaffe à Bones!

Jack: bien sur!

_Seeley s'échappa du labo sans un au revoir après sa discussion avec Jack._

Tempérance: bon je ne vois pas de commotion ou de contusion sur les crânes, Zack nettoie les pour Angéla qu'on sache qui sont notre cher monsieur et madame X de type caucasien et comme tu nous l'a fait remarquer sportif et l'air en bonne santé!

Jack: je suis tout à vous, du moins jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Jared: je peux regarder?

Camille: oui mais pas touche!

Jared: comme toujours avec toi!

Jack: _tout bas_ c'est quoi cette remarque, il est sensé être avec Tempe'!

Angéla: c'est une remarque comme une autre!

Zack: c'est vrai que c'est équivoque! _sur le même ton que Jack._

Angéla: Zack nettoie que j'aille travailler un peu.

_Zack s'attela à la tache, pendant qu'Hodgins commençait les différentes analyses sur les lambeaux de vêtements._

_Camille avait fait une demande de radio avant que Zack se mette au travail, elle analysait donc les différents traumas observables._

Tempérance: vous avez quelque chose?

Camille: non, il n'y a pas de gros traumas visible, si ce n'est ce petit point sur le lobe temporal pour la femme et un sur le lobe frontal pour l'homme.

Tempérance: vous pensez à quoi?

Camille: j'en sais rien un coup porté à la tête sûrement!

Zack: docteur Brennan j'en ai fini avec les os!

Tempérance: merci Zack, j'arrive _sortant du bureau de Camille elle alla chercher Angéla, _les crânes sont prêts.

Angéla: d'accord je viens.

_Sur la plateforme:_

Jack: où est la docteur Brennan, Zack! _quelque peu menaçant_

Zack: elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait et puis tu joues à quoi toi?

Jack: à la protéger! _voyant Bones _docteur Brennan j'ai des infos!

Tempérance: où est Jared?

Jack: il a dit qu'il rentrait! J'ai localisé le lieu de séjour au Mexique!

Tempérance: je t'écoute, Ange prends les crânes.

Angéla: ok j'y vais!

Jack: j'ai trouvé des traces de mesquite c'est une sorte d'acacia qui ne pousse qu'au Mexique, avec la déforestation on en retrouve que dans la réserve naturel de Tulum, on peut donc dire qu'ils ont séjourné dans cette réserve.

Tempérance: et qui y a-t-il là bas pour attirer les touristes.

Camille: il y a une agence de tourisme d'aventure qui propose des séjours sportifs pour découvrir l'hostilité du pays!

Zack: vous êtes très au courant!

Camille: et oui Zack j'ai parcouru le site il y a quelque temps quand j'étais avec Booth.

Tempérance: Zack as-tu quelque chose sur les os? Merci Jack bon travail!

Jack: de rien je retourne au fossoyeur, si vous avez besoin!

Zack: j'ai retrouvé des marques de stries sur presque tous les os!

Tempérance: on a donc un homme et une femme caucasiens entre 28 et 35ans de 1m85 pour l'homme et 1m70 environ pour la femme, qui ont tous deux des stries apparentes sur les os.

Zack: c'est ça! _confirmant_

_Après quelques heures de travail et de recherche Angéla se résigna et appela Booth._

Seeley: oui Angéla je t'écoute!

Angéla: j'ai des visages mais pas de nom, ils sont pas dans les personnes disparus Booth.

Seeley: j'arrive Angéla à tout de suite.

_Seeley et Jared arrivèrent au même moment au labo:_

Jared: que fais-tu là Seel'?

Seeley: Angéla a besoin de moi!

Jared: je croyais que tu venais chercher Tempe'.

_Sans même répondre à son frère il se dirigea dans le bureau d'Angéla._

Angéla: enfin tu es là! Regarde ça.

Seeley: il m'énerve!

Angéla: qui ça?

Seeley: mon frère, montre! attends je connais ce mec, réfléchis Booth réfléchis!

Angéla: Jared énerve aussi Jack!

_Booth n'écoutait plus Angéla, il cherchait simplement à mettre un nom sur ce visage connu pour lui du moins._

Seeley: je sais!

Angéla: tu peux me dire quel est le problème de Jack avec Jared.

Seeley: je n'en sais rien, il ne veut pas le voir tourner autour de sa patronne sûrement.

Angéla: tu sais quoi alors! _ne comprenant plus Booth._

Seeley: cette personne c'est James Donahu, le fils de William Donahu, le plus gros promoteur du pays.

Angéla: attends tu veux me dire que cette fille c'est Carla Jones, la même Carla qui devait avoir le plus beau mariage du siècle et la plus belle maison du pays en cadeau des Donahu, une des familles les plus riches du pays derrière celle de Jack!

Seeley: c'est exact! Mais comment ne peuvent-ils pas être portés disparus?

Camille: parce que William Donahu est en voyage d'affaire en Europe et qu'il est le seul à se préoccuper pour son fils aîné.

Seeley: je dois prévenir Cullen!

Jared: et bah dis donc c'est un sacré morceau que vous avez là, mais leur mort ne pourra être déclarée qu'après identification et confirmation de ! C'est une règle de cette société.

Seeley: c'est ça, je vais prévenir Cullen.

_Seeley s'entretint longtemps avec son patron au téléphone, pour arriver à une seule conclusion, Brennan et lui devaient partir en mission d'infiltration au Mexique; se faisant passer pour un couple à la recherche de sensations fortes pour savoir ainsi ce qu'il se passait là bas._

Seeley dans ses pensées: il fallait que ça me tombe dessus au moment où je prends une décision sérieuse pour ma vie. Que faire aujourd'hui pour mon avenir?

Angéla: que t'as dit Cullen?_ le sortant de ses pensées._

Seeley: je pars en mission d'infiltration avec Bones!

Angéla: c'est génial je dois préparer tout ça pour nos jeunes mariés!

Tempérance: qui se marient?

Angéla: Seeley et toi!

Tempérance: je te rappelle que je suis avec Jared et tu sais très bien ce que je pense du mariage! _ces mots secouèrent un peu Booth qui décida de rentrer chez lui._

_Angéla mit Tempérance au courant de tout, de qui était cet homme et cette femme, racontant également la décision que Cullen avait prit, n'omettant rien de ce qu'elle savait._

_Durant les deux jours suivant Angéla organisa le voyage de ses amis avec le plus grand plaisir, Seel' et Tempe' eux avaient récupéré leurs faux papiers et les différents justificatifs._

_Ils se voyaient pourtant que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire, travaillant chacun de leur côté et sur leur enquête._

_Cullen commençait à s'inquiéter un peu de voir que Booth et Brennan passaient très peu de temps ensemble depuis que Jared était là, et à quelques jours de leur départ il voyait ça d'un mauvais oeil; se disant que la complicité perdue pourrait nuire à l'enquête, il décida donc que Camille serait sûrement plus qualifiée pour partir avec Booth._

_Cullen convoqua Booth pour lui faire part de sa décision, celui-ci acquiesça car au fond de lui Seeley appréhendait le départ avec Bones et donc partir avec Camille paraissait être un bon compromis._

Cullen: je vous confis le soin de prévenir le docteur Brennan bien entendu!

Seeley: d'accord. _dit-il loin d'être fier. _

_Seeley partit donc pour le Jeffersonian institut, arrivé à destination il alla directement dans le bureau de Brennan, ne la voyant pas sur la plateforme._

_Il annonça donc la nouvelle à Tempérance qui ne tarda pas à réagir:_

Tempérance: quoi! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter! _hurla-t-elle,_ remarque je vois même pas pourquoi je te pose la question, si tu as accepté c'est parce que je suis avec ton frère!_ furieuse _

Seeley: c'est exact c'est bien à cause de Jared que j'ai fait ça, mais sûrement pas pour les raisons que tu penses; si je l'ai fait c'est pour pas que tu souffres et il y a qu'en restant ici avec mon frère que ça n'arrivera pas!

_Booth sortit du bureau sitôt dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Bones quant à elle s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Cullen:_

Cullen: allo!

Tempérance: c'est le docteur Brennan, je refuse que Camille parte avec Booth! Elle n'est pas sa partenaire! (il est à moi merde! Lol)

Cullen: je vois dans ce cas docteur Brennan si vous voulez me faire changer d'avis et partir avec Booth, il va falloir retrouver cette complicité qui vous unit.

Tempérance: d'accord pas de problème _elle raccrocha _enfin j'espère,!

_De retour de l'institut Seeley alla dans le bureau de son patron._

**À ce soir.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour les com's voila la suite et a dimanche.**

Seeley: monsieur, finalement c'est moi qui n'irai pas au Mexique, envoyer un autre agent, moi j'ai l'enquête du fossoyeur et tant qu'il est en liberté Bones est en danger!

Cullen: Agent Booth c'est hors de question et cette excuse n'est pas valable, le dossier sur le fossoyeur est très complet il ne manque plus qu'un nom pour procéder à l'arrestation ce qui ne serait tarder.

Seeley: je sais bien mais il faut plus de preuve pour l'inculper et Hodgins travaille encore dessus et je ne sais pas quand il aura fini.

Cullen: écoutez si jamais dans 3 jours le fossoyeur n'est pas arrêté vous restez ici, mais à une condition Booth c'est que vous vous donniez à fond sur cette enquête, si j'apprends que vous piétinez exprès vous partirez que le fossoyeur soit derrière les barreaux ou non!

Seeley: bien monsieur!

_Cullen décida d'appeler le docteur Brennan afin de la mettre au courant du nouvel accord qu'il venait de passer, Brennan n'était pas très enthousiaste mais se dit que Booth fera tout pour arrêter le fossoyeur car il en avait après elle._

_Jack quant à lui est dans le bureau de Booth , afin de revoir avec lui tout ce dont ils disposent et essayer de monter un dossier en béton pour l'arrestation et le procès._

_A l'institut tout était plutôt calme jusqu'à ce qu'un Eurêka retentisse dans le labo._

Zack:qu'a trouvé Angéla pour crier ainsi! _relevant la tête surpris_

Tempérance: alors là je ne sais absolument rien!

Camille: Angéla on peut savoir ce qui te prend, de hurler comme ça? _la voyant arrivée en courant_

Angéla: je viens d'avoir la confirmation que ces corps sont bien ceux de James et Carla, William Donahu vient de rentrer. Par contre mauvaise nouvelle il veut les corps dans 5 jours maxi.

Tempérance: Ange on peut parler un peu?

Angéla: oui bien sur!

_Tempérance décida de tout raconter à Angéla concernant la décision de Booth sur le Mexique._

Angéla: je vais tout de suite au FBI!

Tempérance: Angéla…...

Angéla: ah non! Toi je veux pas t'entendre, ma chérie tu sais que je t'aime mais là tu te comportes comme une idiote, tu devrais te battre pour cet homme et pas te résigner.

Tempérance: attends je peux savoir pourquoi je me battrais pour Seeley alors que je suis avec son frère.

Angéla: ok je vois très bien ton point de vue mais dans ce cas demande toi pourquoi tu ne veux pas que cet homme parte avec Camille!

_Sur ce elle laissa son amie seule et se dirigea vers le bureau de FBI. _

_Jack et Booth avaient fini de monter le dossier avec tout ce qu'ils avaient jusqu'ici. Et le moteur de recherche d'empreinte continuait son travail._

_Jack décida donc de partir en souhaitant bonne chance à Seeley._

_Quelques minutes après le départ d'Hodgins, une furie débarqua dans le bureau de l'agent du FBI._

Angéla: je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas partir avec Brennan, est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est le meilleur moyen de la perdre! Es-tu stupide ou bien…

Seeley: stop!

Angéla: comment ça stop! Je m'en fous, tu peux être un agent fédéral, je m'en contrefiche tu n'es qu'un…

Seeley: l'arrestation du fossoyeur est pour demain; l'empreinte vient de nous donner un nom, alors je pars au Mexique. On aura pas besoin de moi ici après l'arrestation vu qu'avec Jack on a fini de monter le dossier d'accusation.

Angéla: ahhhhhh, _lui sautant dans les bras, _tu sais que je t'aime toi!

Seeley: tu n'es pas sensée être avec Jack?

Angéla: arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu pars avec Tempe' alors!

Seeley: je peux savoir quel genre de réservation tu as fait pour insister à ce point pour que j'aille avec Bones au Mexique.

Angéla: une réservation tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale! _sérieuse;_ le seul truc c'est que je suis persuadée que Brennan fait une erreur avec Jared et la seule façon pour elle de s'en rendre compte et de partir avec toi.

Seeley: je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point mais pas sur l'autre.

Angéla: c'est-à-dire?_ un peu désarçonnée _

Seeley: tant qu'elle reste près de Jared il ne la fera pas souffrir c'est en s'éloignant de lui qu'il fera n'importe quoi!

Angéla: c'est bien ce que je dis en partant avec toi elle verra qu'elle fait une erreur! Bon moi j'y vais. _elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Seeley et retourna au Jefferson pour chercher Jack et aller à la maison._

_Retrouvant la tranquillité de son bureau Seeley monta l'équipe d'intervention pour l'arrestation du fossoyeur._

_Angéla annonça la bonne nouvelle à Jack, cependant celui-ci était plus curieux de savoir qui est le fossoyeur que de savoir que Booth et Brennan partent ensemble._

Angéla: je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas qui c'est, alors arrête avec ça et concentre toi sur ce que je t'ai dit!

_Le lendemain matin au Jefferson Bones tournait en rond dans son bureau « _je ne peux pas partir avec n'importe qui au Mexique c'est hors de question, dès que Camille arrive je lui dit d'y aller à ma place! Tiens la voilà! »

Tempérance: docteur Saroyan!

Camille: oui, docteur Brennan que se passe-t-il?

Tempérance: je vous laisse ma place pour le Mexique.

Camille: ah! Merci très bien.

_Bren' retourna dans son bureau, Camille alla également dans le sien « _Tempérance ne doit pas être au courant que c'est Booth qui part sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas dit ça, mais bon moi je suis ravie_ » (un peu chienne sur ce coup la Cam)._

_Pendant ce temps là l'équipe d'intervention était déployée afin de procéder à l'arrestation du fossoyeur._

Seeley: je vous préviens il ne doit pas s'échapper! _assez nerveux_

Ryan: il ne s'échappera pas Seeley, _posant sa main sur son épaule,_ je sais que tu tiens beaucoup trop à Brennan!

Seeley: ce qui veut dire? _un peu sceptique_

Matt: qu'on ne laissera pas échapper la salaud qui veut s'en prendre à la femme de l'un des nôtres. _un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Seeley: combien de fois je vais devoir vous dire que Bones et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble! C'est pas possible, ça!

Matt: peut être que dans 10 ans on aura compris.

_Ils se mirent à rire, Ryan et lui mais Booth resta songeur! (après tout peut être que dans 10 ans il devra leur dire : on est ensemble! Lol)._

_Sur cette petite plaisanterie ils se lancèrent à l'assaut de la maison; dans laquelle le fossoyeur vivait._

_Retour au Jefferson:_

Angéla: ma chérie comment vas-tu?

Tempérance: bien et toi Ange?

Jack: super bien! _répondant pour elle_

Tempérance: et bien qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es si heureuse?

Angéla: oh rien, alors pressée d'être demain?

Tempérance: Camille part à ma place finalement!

Angéla: attends non See…

Jared: c'est génial tu restes avec moi alors bébé! _venant d'arriver et coupant Angéla._

Tempérance: oui c'est ça! Que fais-tu ici? _avec un demi sourire_

Jared: tu avais oublié tes clés! _montrant les dits objets_

Angéla: pourquoi ne veux tu pas partir?

Tempérance: parce que Seel'…

Jared: parcequ'elle m'aime! _avec un sourire, Tempe' quant à elle baissa le regard._

_Angéla partit quelque peu furieuse._

Jack: Ange calme toi bébé!

Angéla: je dois voir Seeley!

Jack: pas aujourd'hui il est occupé avec le fossoyeur.

Angéla: c'est vrai!

_Le fossoyeur était assis dans une des salles d'interrogatoire du FBI._

Fossoyeur: tu m'as eu encore une fois Seeley, mais cette fois-ci ta conviction portait sur une femme, celle que tu aimes et pas sur ton travail.

Seeley: comment? _réfléchissant. _Tim c'est toi?

Tim: je vois que tu te rappelles bien de moi!

Seeley: pourquoi tu fais ça?

Tim: pourquoi m'ont-ils viré et pourquoi les as-tu aidé?

Seeley: notre métier était sniper, tuer les gens d'une balle et d'une seule, sans se faire remarquer! Toi tu t'amusais à capturer tes cibles pour les torturer avant de les tuer! Voilà pourquoi je t'ai arrêté.

Tim: tu ne m'as pas arrêté, tu as accepté de faire de moi une de tes cibles Seeley!

Seeley: je suis désolé.

Tim: ne le sois pas, aujourd'hui j'ai pu me venger.

Seeley: comment ça? C'est vrai pourquoi avoir fait ça à des gens pourquoi avoir jouer au fossoyeur avec des innocents.

Tim: pour une seule raison, en me virant de mon travail j'ai subi un préjudice moral, ma vie était complètement fichue. J'ai donc décidé que chaque personne ayant eu un poids dans mon renvoi devait payer! _il avait un sourire qui mortifia Seeley. _et entre nous quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à leur proche.

Seeley: pourquoi demander de l'argent alors! Si tu voulais te venger.

Tim: pour me construire une nouvelle vie et puis comme ça je faisais de la torture mentale! Mon petit pêché.

Seeley: tu veux donc dire que ton but était de torturer les personnes qui t'ont viré! Et pour ça tu es passé par leur proche en leur extorquant de l'argent au passage!

Tim: c'est ça!

Seeley: pourquoi Jack Hodgins, le docteur Brennan et mon frère!

Tim: pour te toucher toi le traite! Quoi de mieux qu'un ami pouvant me fournir de l'argent, la femme que tu aimes pour être sur que tu t'en rappelles et que tu ne perdes pas de vu ton objectif et le petit frère que tu as toujours protégé de tout, même de votre père.

Seeley: aujourd'hui tout est fini, tu ne blesseras plus jamais personne, tu as de nouveau perdu! Et tu es le seul responsable! et comme la première fois d'ailleurs tu as choisi ta voix et la mauvaise voix de nouveau.

Tim: j'espère sincèrement pour le docteur Brennan que tu seras toujours là pour elle et que cette fois le juge, jugera mes actes en conséquence! En tout cas n'oublie pas que je m'en suis sorti une fois Seeley et si je m'en sors cette fois, elle sera à moi.

_En entendant cela Seeley craqua et frappa le fossoyeur, puis il sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire._

Seeley: il est à vous!

Matt: on s'en occupe.

Ryan: il cogne dure pour « sa coéquipière »!

Matt: c'est sur!

_Hodgins n'en pouvait plus, il savait qu'ils leur restaient que trois jours avant de rendre les corps à la famille mais la concentration lui faisait défaut, il voulait savoir où en était Booth et le fait de voir Bren' et Zack piétiner sur les corps ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer._

_Seeley venait de finir de taper son rapport sur le fossoyeur au vue de l'heure tardive, il passa deux coups de fil._

…: oui! _plus qu'excité_

Seeley: Jack ça va?

Jack: mieux qui est-ce ?

Seeley: Tim Truman, ancien sniper!

Jack: pourquoi?

Seeley: il voulait se venger des gens qui ont permis son expulsion de l'armée.

Jack: pourquoi nous?

Seeley: j'étais sa cible!

Jack: je vois c'est pour ça qu'il voulait Brennan.

Seeley: exactement, bon je te laisse.

_Il raccrocha et composa un second numéro:_

…: je t'écoute Booth!

Seeley: j'aurais voulu passer dire au revoir à Parker avant de partir au Mexique demain!

Rebecca: tu veux passer quand?

Seeley: maintenant si tu n'es pas occupée, parce que demain y faut que je prépare tout pour partir.

Rebecca: on t'attend à tout de suite alors!

_Seeley prit ces affaires et fila chez son ex; lorsqu'il arriva Parker sortit accueillir son père en lui sautant dans les bras, et en lui donnant un bisou baveux sur la joue._

Seeley: ça va pti gars!

Parker: oui! Maman m'a dit que tu partais demain avec le docteur Bones! Vous partez en amoureux? _en jouant des sourcils_

Seeley: _regardant Rebecca avec un regard semblant noir, _non Parker on part pour le travail, _entrant dans la maison._

Parker: Tempérance reste ma tata alors! _l'air déçu_

Seeley: j'en sais rien Parker on en a déjà discuté.

Rebecca: je suppose que ton enquête est finie si tu pars!

Seeley: oui et c'était Tim Truman, mon collègue sniper.

Rebecca: celui viré pour faute professionnelle ou abus de pouvoir?

Seeley: c'est ça!

Rebecca: et cette histoire entre ton frère et le docteur Brennan c'est sérieux? Brennan sait où elle met les pieds avec lui?

Parker: bah oui elle sait marcher!

Seeley: maman ne parle pas de ça Parker! J'en sais rien je ne sais pas si elle sait où elle va, et ce qu'elle fait avec lui.

Rebecca: et toi tu le vis comment? _le regard plein de compréhension_

Seeley: je dois y aller il se fait tard. _éludant la question._

Parker: je t'aime papa, fais attention à Bones!

Rebecca: Parker arrête avec ce surnom.

Seeley: je ferais très attention à elle promis! _il fit un bisou à son fils et se dirigea vers la porte._

Rebecca: prends soin de toi Seel' et fais bon voyage!

Seeley: merci Becky! _lui déposant un baiser sur la joue à elle aussi avant de partir._

_9h le lendemain matin, Seeley venait à peine de se réveiller lorsqu'il entendit qu'on sonnait à sa porte._

Seeley: qui peut bien venir à cette heure ci, franchement je veux bien qu'on soit en semaine mais là c'est abusé, _ouvrant la porte, _que fais tu ici? _surpris_

…: on doit absolument mettre les choses au claire! _entrant dans l'appartement comme ci une catastrophe venait de se produire._

Seeley: ok, ok un café? parce que moi j'en ai besoin!

…: je veux bien! Tu dors toujours comme ça, _regardant l'agent du FBI qui était vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjamas._

Seeley: en général non je ne mets… attends t'es pas venue me parler de ça j'espère! parce que sinon je compte bien en parler à Jack!

Angéla: non je suis venue te parler de Tempe'!

Seeley: que lui arrive-t-il? _un peu inquiet_

Angéla: tu pars bien au Mexique? l'affaire du fossoyeur est bien réglée?

Seeley: oui pourquoi? _ne comprenant pas où l'artiste voulait en venir. _

Angéla: Brennan est au travail et elle dit qu'elle ne part pas que c'est Camille qui part au Mexique.

Seeley: oh, _servant le café; _et elle a pris cette décision quand?

Angéla: hier, je n'ai pas pu t'en parler!

Seeley: je vois! _le regard un peu perdu._

Pensées de Seeley: je crois bien qu'il est temps que tu prennes ta décision Booth! Un choix pour ton avenir, Bones a choisi ton frère plus rien ne te retiens aujourd'hui.

Angéla: Seeley ça va? _buvant un gorgée de café_

Seeley: Ange est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose en toute confiance!

Angéla: bien sur! _avec un grand sourire (confession ou révélation?)_

_Seeley et Angéla prirent la direction du salon, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, chacun posa sa tasse sur la table basse et plantèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre._

Seeley: il y a de ça quelques mois on m'a proposé une mutation en me disant que le poste m'était réservé à m'importe quel moment!

Angéla: où ça?

Seeley: Los Angeles.

Angéla: quoi! Tu ne peux pas partir!

Seeley: c'est aussi ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que Parker me dise qui Tempérance et Jared étaient ensemble, je dois t'avouer que c'est elle qui me retenait ici jusqu'à présent! Mais aujourd'hui qu'elle n'a plus besoin de moi pourquoi je ne penserais pas plutôt à mon avenir?

Angéla: oui mais ton fils, tu ne peux pas le laisser derrière toi!

Seeley: Rebecca a la possibilité de travailler là bas! Il n'y a donc rien qui me retienne désormais, donc je vais appeler Cullen pour lui annoncer que j'accepte cette mutation et qu'il mette quelqu'un d'autre avec Camille pour cette mission.

Angéla: attends je t'ai écouté à moi maintenant! _d'un ton ferme_

Seeley: d'ac! _comme un enfant_

Angéla: premièrement je trouve ça débile que tu ne fasses pas cette mission avec Brennan, elle tu peux la convaincre et tu peux toujours partir après la mission si jamais tu n'as pas ce que tu veux! Mais bats toi pour elle au moins!

Seeley: Angéla! _avec un sourire, _me battre pour elle, pourquoi? Lorsque les filles nous connaissaient tous les deux elles ont toujours choisi Jared! Et même quand elles étaient dans le cas de Bones c'est-à-dire qu'elles me connaissaient très bien dès que Jared apparaissait elles disparaissaient; j'ai toujours perdu à ce jeu contre mon frère Ange.

Angéla: ça c'est toi qui le dis Seeley, je peux t'assurer qu'aux yeux de Brennan tu n'as pas perdu, c'est elle qui est perdue, elle s'est jetée dans les bras du premier Booth venu c'est tout!

Seeley: et encore une fois c'était Jared!

Angéla: effectivement mais tu veux que je te dise un truc top secret! _faisant un clin d'œil, il lui fit oui de la tête, _Jared semblait très soulagé de savoir que Tempérance ne partait plus avec toi! Donc tu vois même aux yeux de ton frère tu n'as pas perdu! _satisfaite d'elle. _

Seeley: ok c'est bon Ange, j'ai compris je me prépare et je vais voir Bones au Jefferson parce que notre avion est à 17h.

Angéla: je te vois là-bas alors! _elle partit laissant l'agent du FBI se préparer._

_Après une bonne douche et des vêtements enfilés Booth prit son SUV pour aller au labo voir Bones._

Seeley: bonjour tout le monde! Bones est dans son bureau?

Jack: oui, et encore félicitation!

Seeley: sans toi rien n'aurait été possible aussi rapidement.

Camille: Seeley!

Seeley: Cam, je…

Camille: je sais tu vas convaincre ta Bones de venir avec toi!

Seeley: oui tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère!

Camille: bien sur que non.

_Seeley rentra dans le bureau de Brennan:_

Seeley: bonjour Bones, je peux?

Tempérance: oui, que se passe-t-il?

Seeley: je veux que tu viennes avec moi!

Tempérance: où ça, tu prends l'avion cette après midi je te rappelle!

Seeley: donc tu sais que c'est moi et pas un bleu qui part!

Tempérance: oui je le sais!

Seeley: alors pourquoi tu laisses Camille partir, non réponds pas je sais c'est Jared il t'a convaincu c'est ça et moi qui pensais que tu pouvais…

Tempérance: que je quoi, hein! _hurlant presque _et non ton frère ne m'oblige à rien. Comment oses-tu dire ça, alors qu'il est là pour moi lui.

_Sur la plateforme:_

Camille: je crois que c'est mal parti là

Angéla: ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas engueulés!

Camille: si ils comptent partir ensemble, il faut que ça s'arrange parce que sinon la mission tombe à l'eau et ça va être un échec total.

Jack: je leur fais confiance!

_Dans le bureau de Brennan:_

Seeley: attends je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches! D'avoir essayé de te protéger c'est ça!

Tempérance: je te reproche de m'avoir fait souffrir par ton absence.

Seeley: si mon absence était une souffrance comment vas-tu prendre l'infidélité de mon frère, c'est un vrai coureur de jupon!

Tempérance: je t'interdis de parler de lui ainsi, tu ne le connais pas!

Seeley: c'est mon frère Bones! Mais bon tu as raison reste avec lui tu prendras pas de risque comme ça! Il te sera fidèle et je n'aurai pas à lui en vouloir! (_jouerait il à la psychologie inversée)_

Tempérance: je viens avec toi, et tu verras que ton frère ne va pas aller voir ailleurs même si je suis pas là.

Seeley: parfait!

Tempérance: parfait!

Seeley: 16h à l'aéroport! _et il sortit_

Zack: le docteur Brennan vient avec vous alors? _à l'intention de Seeley_

Seeley: oui! _partant du Jefferson avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche._

_Tempérance partit vers midi du labo afin d'aller préparer ses bagages laissant les autres fouines travailler sur les corps sachant qu'ils ne leur restaient plus qu'un jour et demi avant la restitution des corps._

Zack: docteur Saroyan ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait judicieux de prendre un maximum de clichés pour travailler sur les corps une fois qu'on ne disposera plus d'eux.

Camille: c'est effectivement une excellente idée.

Angéla: et bien au boulot!

Jack: c'est parti!


	16. Chapter 16

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture et JOYEUX NOËL.**

_Seeley avait fini de préparer ses affaires il passa donc au FBI récupérer les papiers définitifs nécessaires au voyage:_

Seeley: monsieur, je viens chercher le nécessaire!

Cullen: le docteur Brennan vient avec vous finalement!

Seeley: c'est ça! Même si on part avec un petit désaccord.

Cullen: réglez le vite! _lui tendant les papiers_

Seeley: ce n'est pas un problème! Merci monsieur.

Cullen: bon voyage!

Seeley: _sorti _bon juste le temps d'aller chez moi terminer le rangement et départ!

_Du côté de l'appartement de Brennan ça s'activait à la préparation des valises lorsque Jared arriva:_

Jared: que fais tu?

Tempérance: je prépare mes valises pour le Mexique!

Jared: je croyais que tu ne voulais pas partir. _contrarié _

Tempérance: ton frère a su me convaincre!

Jared: comme d'habitude!

Tempérance: tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec un autre Booth aujourd'hui!

Jared: tu t'es pris la tête avec mon frère! _rigolant._

Tempérance: je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant.

_Au Jefferson:_

Camille: bon moi je dois y aller j'amène Seeley à l'aéroport prenez votre fin de journée!

Les trois fouines: cool!

_Camille partit sur ces mots._

Angéla: Jack tu te souviens de la réservation que j'ai faite pour Booth et Brennan? Qu'en penses tu vu la situation? _(que nous a fait notre Ange préférée)_

Jack: je pense que ça va leur faire du bien et il risque de se rapprocher un peu ces deux là.

Angéla: c'est exactement ce que j'espérais en faisant la réservation y a plus qu'à espérer que la magie opère.

Zack: je ne suis pas sur que Booth soit capable de trahir son frère!

Jack: tu veux rentrer à pied toi!

Angéla: ils sont pourtant fait pour être ensemble.

_Arrivés à l'aéroport la tension entre notre couple était presque palpable. « l'embarquement du vol 6850 à destination de Tulum Mexique est immédiate à la porte 2B » annonça l'hôtesse._

Seeley: c'est le notre Bones!

Tempérance: je vois ça!

Seeley: à bientôt Camille; _la serrant dans ses bras; _à plus petit frère.

Jared: ouais à bientôt vieux frère! Tempérance fais attention à toi, je t'aime! _lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres et faisant un clin d'œil à son frère._

Camille: faites bon voyages et attention à vous deux!

_Booth et Brennan s'éloignèrent tout deux en direction de la porte d'embarquement._

Jared: je t'invite à dîner Cam!

Camille: ça me va!

_Ils partirent également; Booth et Tempe' s'installèrent dans l'avion. Quelques minutes plus tard l'avion décolla Seeley se mit devant un film qu'il trouvait très ennuyeux et ridicule. Tempérance quant à elle un livre d'anthropologie était devant elle; il sut donc qu'il y avait peu de chance d'espérer ou même d'envisager une conversation._

_Camille et Jared étaient arrivés dans un petit restaurant chic de DC; à peine le dîner fut-il servi que Jared donna l'assaut et draguait ouvertement Camille._

Camille: Jared est-ce que tu me dragues comme tu le fais simplement parce que j'ai été avec Seeley ou c'est pour autre chose, parce que je te rappelle que tu es avec Tempérance.

Jared: je vais t'avouer une chose, Seeley à vraiment très bon goût entre toi et Brennan!

Camille: je vois! « _Si tu savais combien ton frère l'aimais tu ne jouerais pas à ça Jared! » pensa-t-elle _je peux savoir pourquoi un garçon aussi charmant que toi décide de concurrencer son frère?

Jared: parce que Seeley n'ose jamais rien faire! Donc c'est facile.

_Camille voyait maintenant très clair dans son jeu, elle décida de passer donc sous silence la remarque du petit frère de Seeley._

_Chez Angéla et Jack: _

Angéla: je crois que Zack a raison!

Jack: arrête avec ça tu veux! Laisse les vivre.

Angéla: non je dois faire quelque chose!

_Dans l'avion, Brennan s'était endormie la tête posée sur l'épaule de Seeley qui quant à lui avait décidé de dormir avec sa tête posée sur celle de Bones._

_Le petit couple dormait donc profondément lorsqu'un événement se fit ressentir._

_Brennan plongea la main dans son sac pour en sortir le dit événement faisant très attention pour ne pas réveiller Booth._

_Au restaurant:_

Jared: Cam, tu comptes vraiment rester seule cette nuit?

Camille: personnellement que ton frère et le docteur Brennan soient partis ne change pas grand-chose à mon quotidien!

Jared: justement moi je n'ai pas envi non plus de changer mon quotidien, sachant que je pourrais dormir au près d'une belle jeune femme même avec l'absence de Tempérance!

Camille dans ses pensées: je rêve ou Jared me propose de coucher avec lui! Seeley avait donc raison il n'a pas changé! Il faut que j'en parle au docteur Brennan.

_Tempérance comprit bien vite qu'Angéla avait une idée derrière la tête rien qu'à la lecture de son message: « profite bien de ton mari durant votre séjour ma chérie; ça te fera du bien! » elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire sentant la tête de Booth au dessus de la sienne._

Seeley: que se passe t il? _groggy_

Tempérance: rien rendors toi! _elle déposa son téléphone dans son sac et se blottit un peu plus contre Seeley, qui s'empressa de l'étreindre encore un peu._

_Retour à Washington:_

Jared: as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition Cam, je suis dès plus sérieux, tu es vraiment….

Camille: tu me demandes de tromper le ….

Jared: une femme que tu n'aimes pas et qui t'as prit mon frère si je ne m'abuse!

Camille dans ses pensées: et si il avait raison!

_Il la sortit de ses pensées en lui déposant un baiser sur la bouche, puis descendant dangereusement dans son cou._

_Camille n'eut pas la force de le repousser et céda ils montèrent donc chez celle-ci. ( et oui Booth connaît bien son frère)._

_De nouveau dans l'avion, une hôtesse vint réveiller délicatement le jeune couple car ils allaient entamer la phase d'atterrissage._

Seeley: merci, je vais la réveiller _posant son regard sur Bones, _Madame Daniels il est temps de ce réveiller!

Tempérance: arrête avec ça Booth!

Seeley: d'accord chérie!

_Pour seule réponse il eut une tape sur l'épaule servit avec un très beau sourire._

Seeley: jolie coupe au faite!

Tempérance: t'es sur que tu tiens à la vie?

Seeley: oui mon amour. (_serait-ce des mots refoulés jusqu'ici ou il joue vraiment le jeu!)_

Tempérance: arrête avec ces surnoms!

Seeley: je savais que Bones était ton préféré et que tu me charries quand tu me dis « ne m'appelle pas Bones ».

_Elle le tapa de nouveau mais plus fort cette fois ci, il fit une petite moue._

_À Washington Angéla était plus que pressée de savoir comment Seeley et Tempérance allaient trouver la réservation._

Jack: ne les appelles pas! De toutes façon il fait nuit ici et là bas donc tu verras ça demain!

Angéla: je suis pas sûre de pouvoir attendre!

Jack: viens par ici que je te fasse patienter! _haussant les sourcils._

Angéla: non! Je veux savoir, je vais appeler dans leur chambre.

Jack: Angéla laisse les!

_Elle passait déjà le coup de fil, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse et décida d'accepter la proposition de Jack qui était tout de même déçu de n'être que son second choix. (et oui le pauvre mais il a pas perdu sa nuit lol)_

Camille: Jared je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, _lui servant un autre verre de vin._

Jared: le vin ou toi?

Camille: je ne plaisante pas!

Jared: moi non plus et je ne renonce jamais à rien donc ça serra le vin et toi!

_Il se jeta littéralement sur Camille qui ne réagit d'aucune manière ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'elle voulait!_

_Brennan et Booth venaient d'arriver à leur hôtel._

Tempérance: buenas noches tenemos una reservaciòn al nombre Daniels.

Seeley: je vais être ridicule si tu parles à tout le monde en espagnol!

Tempérance: oui c'est sur mais tu seras seul à l'être!

Réceptionniste: aqui la tengo es un departamento como lo exije este tipo de resevaciòn.

Tempérance: no importa mejor asi!

Réceptionniste: el suyo es el real por su viaje de novio! Esas son las llaves os llevo?

Tempérance: si, le sigemos

Seeley: un résumé ne serait pas de trop Bones!

Tempérance: suivons le je te dis ça tout de suite!

_Le réceptionniste suivit d'un bagagiste et de nos jeunes mariés se dirigèrent vers le dit appartement._

Tempérance: ce monsieur m'expliquait que pour le circuit aventure mexicaine nous avions des petits appartements et pas des chambres, il m'a aussi dit qu'Angéla avait réservé l'appartement royal pour notre voyage de noce!

Seeley: je suppose que par là elle veut qu'on consomme le mariage.

_Sur ces mots, lesquels perturbèrent un peu Brennan, le bagagiste déposa les valises aux portes de l'appartement laissant le couple seul suite à la remise des clés à Booth par le réceptionniste._

Tempérance: muchas gracias! _avec un sourire._

_Ils entrèrent dans leur petit appartement, dans lequel ils allaient vivre quelque temps._

Seeley: moi je suis vanné, donc je prends des couvertures et le canapé, je te laisse la chambre.

Tempérance: d'accord comme tu veux, je vais prendre une douche moi!

_Seeley s'installa tranquillement et se laissa gagner rapidement par le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain et qu'elle trouva Booth endormi Tempe' alla dans sa chambre._

Pensées de Tempérance: on dirait que ça va mieux nous, heureusement! Mais qu'a-t-il voulu dire par consommer le mariage? Et puis pourquoi a-t-il pris le canapé on est sensé être marié et donc ne pas faire chambre à part. à quoi tu joues Tempe' il fait ça pour toi et toi tu te vois mariée et à ses côtés, ça va pas!

_Le sommeil la gagna alors que certaines idées pas très claires lui traversaient l'esprit._

_Le lendemain matin, un appel téléphonique tira du sommeil les deux partenaires!_

Seeley: Tempe' réponds s'il te plait!

Tempérance: Brennan!

…: je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de répondre avec ce nom au téléphone, tu es sensée être mariée et t'appelée Daniels! Comment va ton mari ma chérie?

Tempérance: je ne sais pas il est sur le canapé

Angéla: vous n'allez tout de même pas faire chambre à part.

Tempérance: c'est ce que je me disais hier figure toi!

Seeley: c'est qui Bones?_ en entrant dans la chambre en boxer et s'allongeant près de sa coéquipière._

Tempérance: c'est … euh … Angéla.

Angéla: tu bafouilles Bren', il est sexy en boxer n'est ce pas!

Tempérance: je peux savoir comment tu le sais toi?

Angéla: jalouse Tempe'?

Seeley: ce ne sont pas des heures pour réveiller les gens Angéla! C'est la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine! _haussant le ton afin qu'Angéla l'entende._

Angéla: je prends ta non réponse comme un oui! Bon je vous laisse maintenant que vous êtes dans le même lit! Bisous.

Tempérance: Ange…, elle m'a raccroché au nez!

Seeley: elle voulait quoi?

Tempérance: rien, je suppose savoir si on allait bien!

Seeley: ok bon, je vais dormir un peu encore! _tournant le dos à Bones._

_Elle prit le téléphone de nouveau et composa le numéro de Jared._

_À Washington:_

Camille: ton téléphone sonne tu comptes pas répondre?

Jared: ils laisseront un message!

_Au Mexique:_

Tempérance: Jared c'est moi! Je voulais te dire qu'on était bien arrivé voila! Je t'aime _dit elle doucement comme pour ne pas que Booth entende et elle raccrocha._

Seeley: moi aussi _doucement._

Tempérance: tu dis quoi Booth?

Seeley: je disais il ne répond pas! _(menteur!)_

Tempérance: non! _un peu triste_

Seeley: petit déj? _avec un clin d'œil; _j'espère pour toi Jared que tu n'as pas commencé tes bêtises _pour lui._

Tempérance: d'ac!

_Ils se levèrent et allèrent tous deux déjeuner._

_Au Jefferson Zack préparait un dossier sur le couple Donahu afin de l'envoyer au docteur Brennan._

Zack: bonjour docteur Saroyan! _la voyant arriver avec une petite mine_

Camille: bonjour tout le monde!

Angéla: nuit agitée Cam?_ coquinette _

Camille: effectivement! Des nouvelles de Booth et du docteur Brennan?

Jack: oui Angéla n'a pas pu s'empêcher de les harceler ce matin.

Camille: bien!

Zack: j'envoie au docteur Brennan le dossier du couple et les conclusions du moment!

_Camille ne prit pas la peine de répondre faisant un geste de la main laissant entendre un faites comme bon vous semble!_

Angéla: je laisse un mot sur le mail Zack!

Zack: d'accord.

_De retour au Mexique, après leur petit déjeuner le couple Daniels alla à la réception afin de savoir quand leur parcours aventure commencerait._

Réceptionniste: dentro de seis dias, porque se fueron ayer.

Tempérance: tu me le paieras Ange.

Seeley: que se passe-t-il?

Tempérance: muchas gracias señor! Adios.

Seeley: tu me réponds aujourd'hui ou demain?

Tempérance: on a six jours à tuer avant notre départ en randonné! Et je suis sûre qu'Angéla le savait et l'a fait exprès.

Seeley: à tuer? sympas merci! _faisant la moue_

Tempérance: je ne disais pas ça pour toi mon bébé!

Seeley: mon quoi … _il fut coupé par un baiser de Brennan _il t'arrive quoi? _lorsqu'elle le laissa._

Tempérance: c'est un organisateur du circuit! _montrant du regard un homme qui était passé à quelques mètres d'eux auparavant._

_Ils reprirent leur chemin vers leur appartement, arrivés là Tempérance alluma son pc, et trouva le dossier que Zack avait envoyé avec le mot d'Angéla « _ je bosse sur notre couple! Profitez bien de votre semaine de vacances! Ange. »

Seeley: petite maligne! _ayant lu par-dessus l'épaule de Brennan._

_Tempérance se lança à la lecture du dossier que Zack lui avait transmis, pendant que Booth se préparait pour aller à la plage. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de lire les conclusions de Zack pour le moment, elle décida de faire un résumé à Booth qui la regardait l'air de dire si tu ne viens pas avec moi, je ne t'écoute pas!_

Tempérance: je te résume en enfilant mon maillot de bain ce que Zack a appris, ok!

Seeley: le tout en même temps! Ça promet, _jouant des sourcils_

Tempérance: d'abord le résumé et ensuite je me prépare parce que sinon je suis pas sûre que tu m'écoutes beaucoup!

Seeley: tu as raison! Ok je t'écoute alors.

Tempérance: ils ont donc découvert que le couple Donahu a été sédaté durant leur randonné, la question du pourquoi est en suspend, Angéla travaille dessus et Zack se reconcentre sur les stries trouvées sur les os afin de savoir quel animal a bien pu faire ça!

Seeley: ils ne sont pas sensés rendre les corps aujourd'hui?

Tempérance: si mais ils ont fait différents clichés et aussi des empreintes des différentes traces présentes sur le corps!

Seeley: d'accord bon ça avance doucement mais sûrement donc, va te changer je veux aller à la plage maintenant que je t'ai écouté!

Tempérance dans ses pensées: pourquoi Angéla a fait ça nous faire venir ici en avance.

Seeley dans ses pensées: si Ange nous a fait venir ici aussi tôt c'est qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête, j'espère que ce n'est pas elle qui a choisit le maillot de bain de Tempérance sinon je suis perdu!

Mais après tout elle a raison, je ne peux pas abandonner aussi facilement, pas maintenant!

_Dans la chambre Tempe' parlait seul:_ « je vais étriper Angéla comment a-t-elle pu avoir accès à ma valise et mettre ce bout de tissu en guise de maillot de bain, à la place du mien! Je vais l'écorcher vive à mon retour! »

Seeley: Tempe' dépêche toi!

Tempérance: j'arrive, _elle enfila le maillot de bain choisi par les soins d'Angéla n'ayant d'autre choix s'offrant à elle._

_Une fois prête elle sortit de la chambre et lança à Booth un regard qui voulait dire « si tu me demandes quoique ce soit, je ne vais pas avec toi! » il ravala les mots qui lui trottèrent dans la tête et partit avec sa Bones à la plage._

Tempérance: pas de commentaire Booth, je n'ai rien choisi! _commençant à se déshabiller_

Seeley: Angéla a encore fait des siennes? _ôtant son t-shirt_

Tempérance: comme tu dis! _devenant un peu rouge en enlevant son bas_

Seeley: waouhhhhhhhh Bones tu es…. Tu es waouh…. Je t'aime chérie!

Tempérance: quoi! _montant d'une octave_

Seeley: je…. Je …. vais dans l'eau!

_Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Booth et Brennan passaient des vacances plutôt agréables, Tempérance avait fait passer le « je t'aime » de Booth sur le jeu de leur couverture._

_Depuis son arrivée au Mexique, Tempérance n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Jared qui restait introuvable, Seeley commençait à se douter de quelque chose surtout que Camille était très évasive au téléphone._

_Ils étaient tout deux en mode détente dans l'appartement lorsque le téléphone sonna:_

Seeley: Daniels!

Angéla: salut! comment vont les amoureux?

Seeley: bien! Je te passe Bones. _lui tendant le téléphone _c'est Angéla.

Tempérance: des nouvelles Ange sur l'enquête?

Angéla: oui mais d'abord je veux savoir si ton maillot de bain t'as plu ou plutôt à Booth?

Tempérance: _se remémorant les événement _oui ça lui a plu! _passant les détails._

Seeley: allo! _décrochant son portable_

Camille: salut toi ça va?

Seeley: où est Jared Cam!_ partant s'isoler._

_Tempérance regarda Seeley s'isoler avec une question en tête « pourquoi? »._

Angéla: ma chérie tu écoutes?

Tempérance: oui mais j'aimerais avoir des raisons sur pourquoi ils sont morts!

Angéla: ils sont morts parce que c'étaient les meilleurs de leur groupe, ils étaient tous de très bons sportifs.

Tempérance: ce n'est pas une explication!

Angéla: je sais bien mais cette société a pour habitude de mettre au défit les sportifs!

Tempérance: ok je vois.

_Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant que Booth lui essayait de tirer les vers du nez à Camille._

Seeley: il s'est forcement passé quelque chose Cam! Mon frère ne donne pas de nouvelle.

Camille: ok c'est bon! On a couché ensemble, je n'ai pas pu lui résister, je sais je suis une….

Seeley: ne te reproche rien je sais très bien comment il est!

Camille: que vas-tu faire?

Seeley: dire la vérité à Brennan!

Camille: bonne chance et encore désolée Seeley.

_Il raccrocha le téléphone et s'allongea sur le lit; Tempérance le rejoignit et s'assit près de lui._

Tempérance: que t'arrive-t-il Seel'?

Seeley: c'était Camille, je n'ai pas que des bonnes nouvelles!

Tempérance: tu veux m'en parler?

Seeley: toi d'abord! _sinon tu m'étrangles pour lui._

Tempérance: le couple Donahu a été tué car ils étaient de très bons sportifs, il va falloir qu'on mette nos talents en avant durant l'excursion pour être sur d'avoir le défi et savoir ce qu'il en est! À toi maintenant!

Seeley: ok donc on va devoir se donner.

Tempérance: oui

Seeley: bon Bones, il faut que je te parle de Jared! Il… il t'a trompée.

Tempérance: pourquoi tu dis ça! Tu ne peux pas être…

Seeley: Tempe' je ne plaisante pas, il a couché avec Camille!

_Elle ne répondit pas et partit de la chambre._

_Le reste du séjour se passa plus ou moins sans accroche même si la complicité des premiers jours était partie._

_Devant tout le monde ils étaient le petit couple amoureux et dans leur appartement ils étaient les deux coéquipiers un peu fâchés._

_Le jour J s'approcha rapidement._

Seeley: tu as tout ce qui te faut?

_Un oui de la tête fut sa seule réponse; ils prirent la direction de la réception._

Seeley: tu comptes vraiment me faire la tête encore longtemps! Tempérance réponds moi?

Tempérance: pourquoi avais tu besoin de me dire ça! On passait un super moment ici toi et moi!_ les larmes aux yeux._

Seeley: désolé mais je ne pouvais pas me taire et te mentir pour qu'ensuite de nouveau tu te jettes dans ses bras.

Tempérance: allons y! _voyant le guide pour l'aventure._

**Demain je vous mets le dernier chapitre de cette histoire et mercredi je commencerai a vous mettre ma dernière histoire.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nath16: je dois t'avouer que je suis d'accord avec toi.**

**Voila la suite et fin de celle-ci, à mercredi pour la dernière histoire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_Au Jefferson:_

Angéla: ils partent aujourd'hui en randonnée, j'espère que tout ira bien pour eux!

Zack: pourquoi tu t'obstines à me mettre la pression, je travaille le plus rapidement possible!

Camille: Angéla ne te met pas la pression Zacharoni; tu te la mets tout seul. _avec un demi sourire_

Jack: comme d'habitude! _pouffant de rire_ bébé ça ira tu verras ils sont tous les deux très forts et débrouillards.

_Bones, Seeley et les autres couples venaient d'arriver dans leur « terrain de jeu » pour les prochains jours._

Guide: nous allons installer le campement de ces prochaines nuits ici!

Seeley: cool, montage de tente j'adore.

Tempérance: où est le problème?

Seeley: il n'y en a pas! _sur un ton sec_

_Effectivement Seeley monta la tente en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf._

Guide: Tempe' je vois que votre mari sait ce qu'il fait!

Tempérance: c'est ce que je vois aussi!

Guide: je vous demande pardon! _étonné par la réponse de celle-ci. _

_Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et rejoignit Booth._

Tempérance: tu viens de surprendre notre très cher guide, et moi aussi _plus doucement!_

Seeley: tant mieux, même si on doit se méfier il faut se faire remarquer!

Tempérance: tu m'en veux pour quelque chose?

Seeley: laisse tomber ok!_ encore une fois sec_

_Pour réponse elle sortit de la tente suivit de très près par Seeley. _

_Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que la randonnée avait commencé, et tous deux avaient réussi à se faire remarquer par leur guide qui pensait n'avoir pas été assez informé sur le couple Daniels._

_Seeley jouait sur ses acquis de Rangers dans la forêt et la montagne, ce qui fut la première chose qui mit la puce à l'oreille de l'accompagnateur; puis au moment où Tempérance exploita ses talents de chasse elle surprit Seeley et le guide._

Guide dans ses pensées: le voilà mon couple parfait! Et moi qui ne pensait pas à eux au vu de leur dossier.

Seeley: je crois qu'on est proche du but Bones en tout cas tu me surprends!

Tempérance: ravie de le savoir! _avec un clin d'œil et un sourire suivit d'un léger baiser_

Guide: je dérange?

Seeley: non! _s'éloignant de Tempe'_

Guide; j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Tempérance: nous y voilà. _susurrant à l'oreille de Booth._

Seeley: on vous écoute! _regardant furtivement Brennan_

Guide: si cela vous tente je pensais que ça pourrait être vraiment intéressant de vous laissez profiter de la nature seuls étant donné que vous vous débrouillez très bien c'est un bon moyen de passer plus de temps ensemble! Qu'en pensez vous?

Tempérance: que c'est une excellente idée n'est-ce pas mon chéri!

Seeley: effectivement ça pourrait être intéressant.

Guide: dans ce cas dès demain je vous accompagne dans un endroit sympa, je vous laisserai une balise de signalisation au cas où et puis je viendrai vous récupérer après deux ou trois jours, si cela vous va!

Seeley et Tempérance: pas de problème! _à l'unisson_

Seeley: nous allons commencer à réunir nos affaires, la nuit va pas tarder à tomber.

Guide: dans ce cas on part demain à l'aube! _dit-il les laissant seuls_

Tempérance: à nous de jouer maintenant.

_Le silence de Seeley fut sa seule réponse, ils réunirent une partie de leur affaires et la nuit tombée ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée._

_Au Jefferson le lendemain, Zack venait de finir les dernières analyses sur les stries et ce qu'il avait trouvé ne lui plaisait pas! Et comme par hasard Camille avait du retard._

_Au Mexique Tempe' et Seel' venaient d'arriver sur leur nouveau site, une petit clairière près d'un « lac », le guide leur souhaita un bon petit séjour et partit les laissant s'installer._

_10h au Jefferson:_

Camille: désolée du retard.

Angéla: panne de réveil! _avec un sourire_

Zack: docteur Saroyan j'ai les résultats! _sur un ton inquiet_

Camille: je vous écoute.

Zack: les stries retrouvées sur le couple Donahu ont été provoquées par une mâchoire bicuspide régulière! _l'inquiétude dans sa voix fit monter une certaine angoisse dans le labo._

Angéla: tu veux nous dire quoi par là? _très inquiète _

Jack: des cannibales! _calmement _

Angela: quoi! Ce n'est pas possible! d_evenant totalement hystérique,_ et vous, vous dites rien! _désignant Camille qui était restée paralysée à l'annonce des résultats_

_Au Mexique:_

Tempérance: tu n'as pas entendu un bruit? _un peu sur la défensive_

Seeley: si bien sur, ça doit être un ou deux cannibales! _ironique (si tu savais!)_

Tempérance: très drôle!

Seeley: bon on est enfin installé! On mange?

_Elle lui fit oui de la tête._

_Au Jefferson:_

Jack: Camille on doit faire quelque chose!

Camille: je vais prévenir Cullen.

_Après avoir exposé les faits à Cullen une question subsistait:_

Cullen: je peux savoir ce que tout cela veut dire! _énervé (de savoir son agent en danger?)_

Camille: ça veut dire que le guide choisit les meilleurs couples dont il dispose et les sert sur un plateau aux cannibales! C'est la seule explication.

Cullen: pourquoi? _agacé_

Camille: je ne serais répondre!

Cullen: je vais prévenir les autorités mexicaines afin qu'ils nous sortent l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan de ce circuit.

Camille: tenez moi au courant! _il avait déjà raccroché_

_Cullen entreprit donc de passer plusieurs appels au Mexique afin de fermer cette agence d'aventure et de tout faire pour récupérer son agent et sa partenaire sain et sauf._

_Pendant ce temps notre petit couple lui restait insouciant de tout._

**Flash back:**

Seeley: allez Bones ne soit pas rabat-joie enfile le super maillot de bain qu'Angéla t'as acheté et vient avec moi te baigner!

Tempérance: c'est hors de question!

Seeley: pourquoi? C'est vrai tu es si sexy dans ce maillot, si ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi tu ne mettrais rien d'autre!

Tempérance: je vois pas pourquoi tu continues à jouer le jeu; on est que nous deux là!

Seeley: qui t'as dit que je jouais?_dit-il allant dans l'eau._

**Fin flash back.**

Tempérance: tu vas me le payer Seeley!

Seeley: quoi! Je voulais que tu vois les poissons _faisant l'innocent_

_Elle se jeta sur lui pour essayer de le noyer mais la seule chose qu'elle réussit fut de se retrouver enfermée dans les bras de Seeley le bel agent qui ne comptait pas se laisser faire et encore moins de la laisser fuir. Mais le sérieux revint en deux secondes sur le visage de Seeley._

Tempérance: que t'arrive-t-il Booth?

Seeley: il y a quelqu'un sur l'arbre qui nous guette! _la lâchant et nageant vers la rive suivit de près par Brennan._

_Après avoir passer tous ses coups de fil Cullen avait réussi à faire fermer le centre d'aventure par la police locale et il avait passer une réservation afin de partir au plus vite au Mexique pour aider sur l'enquête et donner son aval._

_À leur retour au campement Seel' et Bones furent surpris de voir que tout le nécessaire de survie avait disparu et la balise de signalisation avait été détruite._

Seeley: je crois que la nuit va être dure!

Tempérance: avec nos talents réunies je ne pense pas!

Seeley: tu me parais bien sur de toi!

Tempérance: aies confiance. _dit elle lui essuyant le visage à l'aide d'une serviette._

_Cullen était parti au Mexique avec un avion du gouvernement laissant l'hystérie et l'inquiétude générale au Jefferson._

Angéla: pour que Cullen parte c'est que c'est grave! Je suis sûre qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit.

Jack: arrête Ange tout ira bien.

Angéla: Non! _hurla-t-elle avant de sangloter et de fondre en larmes _

Camille: Brennan et Booth sauront survivre seuls jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours!

Jack: Cam a raison ce sont des durs à cuir!

Zack: rationnellement parlant ils ne sont pas plus durs à cuire que n'importe quel autre être humain et de plus rien ne laisse à penser que le couple Donahu a été cuit! Donc scientifiquement parlant ils ont été mangés crus donc…

Jack: Zack si tu ne veux pas que je t'étrangle, tu ferais mieux de te taire!

Zack: pardon, c'est jusque que….

Camille: je sais bien docteur Addy mais ce n'est pas le moment.

_Cullen était arrivé au Mexique assez rapidement, lorsqu'il arriva au QG de la police locale il demanda à ce qu'une équipe de Rangers soit déployée afin de retrouver ces deux agents ou encore le guide._

_Booth et Brennan se préparaient à passer le nuit lorsqu'une question vint à l'esprit de Booth:_

« dis moi Bones, il y a des indigènes dans ces forêts? »

Tempérance: oui pourquoi?

Seeley: je me demandais quel était leur tendance culinaire.

Tempérance: il me semble que certains d'entre eux pratiquent le cannibalisme mais je ne pourrais ni te dire quelle tribu ni quelle situation géographique!

Seeley: tu te fous de moi? _palissant un peu_

Tempérance: non! _des plus sérieuse_

Seeley dans ses pensées: bon dieu ce n'est pas possible et Bones qui dit ça calmement!

Tempérance: remarque ça expliquerait les stries! _sortant Booth de ses pensées._

Seeley: hein? _un octave plus haut que d'habitude_

_Tempérance ne lui répondit pas et continua à tout préparer pour la nuit avec un Seeley loin d'être rassuré._

_La nuit était désormais tombée lorsque les Rangers trouvèrent le guide du couple à la périphérie des bois, il fut directement transféré au QG pour un interrogatoire._

_Dans la salle d'interrogatoire Cullen n'arrivait pas à arracher un seul renseignement au guide lorsqu'on vint les interrompre._

…: monsieur pourrai-je vous parler! _entrant dans le salle_

Cullen: oui! _la suivant dehors_

…: j'aimerais l'interroger, vous êtes dans ma juridiction et j'ai plus de pouvoir que vous ici!

Cullen: écoutez moi mademoiselle je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.

Chef: directeur Cullen je peux vous assurer que Célia a fait ces preuves, et elle est excellente dans ce domaine.

Cullen: dans ce cas, faites! _faisant un signe de la main_

_Célia se dirigea donc dans la salle d'interrogatoire._

Guide: je ne parlerai pas plus à une femme!

Célia: c'est ce qu'on verra!_ sèchement_

Guide: toute cette mascarade ne sert à rien!

Célia: ah oui! Et pourquoi?

Guide: c'est trop tard pour eux!

Célia: je doute de ça, se sont des agents très bien entraînés vous savez!

Guide: j'ai vu ça mais vous pouvez être sûre qu'ils seront dévorés dans la nuit! _un rire sadique sortit de ce visage menaçant._

Célia: je n'espère pas pour vous! Où sont-ils?

_Son rire disparu pour laisser apparaître un sourire disant tu n'auras pas de réponse de ma part._

Célia: je vous conseille de parler si vous ne voulez pas que …

Guide: cause toujours ma jolie!

_En entendant ces mots Célia lui retourna une gifle._

Célia: pourquoi vous faites ça?

Guide: pour le prestige et pour être honoré par cette tribu en déclin _se caressant la joue (et oui ça fait mal)_

Célia: où sont-ils? _ayant dépassé le stade de l'énervement._

_Dans la forêt un bruit réveilla en sursaut nos deux partenaires._

Tempérance: qu'est-ce que c'était?

Seeley: sûrement un cannibale!

Tempérance: je n'espère pas! Je vais voir.

_Seeley n'eut pas le temps de la retenir que Tempérance poussa un hurlement de douleur._

_Seeley bondit hors de la tente et sauta sur l'indigène qui tenait Tempérance; lorsque celui-ci voulut mordre Booth , Seel' lui brisa la nuque._

Seeley: je crois qu'on va devoir partir d'ici.

Tempérance: tu as raison! _se tenant le bras_

Seeley: tu es blessée? Laisse moi regarder!

Tempérance: quand on sera en sécurité.

_Seeley ramassa le stricte minimum et ils se mirent en route._

_Après plusieurs minutes d'interrogatoire musclé le guide commençait à craquer._

Célia: je vous conseille vraiment de parler parce que vous n'aurez plus de joue avant que je n'ai plus de main! _elle leva le bras afin de lui donner un revers_

Guide: c'est bon je vous donne les coordonnées GPS.

_Les coordonnées GPS récupérées ils se mirent en route._

_Cullen passa un coup de fil au Jefferson afin de les tenir au courant._

Cullen: on va aller les chercher maintenant docteur Saroyan!

Angéla: dites lui que j'espère pour lui qu'ils vont bien, sinon je deviens moi aussi une cannibale.

Camille: le haut parleur est branché donc je suppose qu'il vous a entendu.

Jack: bébé tout ira bien

_Cullen raccrocha._

Angéla: si tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tout ira bien je te retourne une claque.

Zack: Angéla tu ferais bien d'écouter Jack.

Jack: erreur fatale! _à l'intention de Cam_

_Effectivement Angéla se jeta à la poursuite de Zack._

_Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Booth et Bones étaient à la dérive dans les bois._

_L'équipe arriva au campement des coéquipiers mais il n'y avait qu'un corps inerte._

Célia: il est mort, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, on lui a brisé le nuque

Cullen: c'est Seeley _doucement._

_Ils se déployèrent afin de poursuivre leur recherche._

_Plus loin dans la forêt:_

Tempérance: Seeley j'en peux plus!

Seeley: une pause, tu as raison!

_Ils s'assirent près d'un arbre lorsque Tempérance craqua et éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Booth._

_Impuissant et ne sachant comment la rassurer pour la première fois de sa vie._

Seeley: tout va s'arranger Tempe', aller calme toi et laisse moi voir ton bras.

_Un bruit se fit entendre non loin d'eux, ce bruit étant loin d'être rassurant Booth étreignit Brennan._

Seeley: Bones tu sais je voulais te l'avouer depuis longtemps mais j'avais trop peur que tu fuis puis Angéla m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me batte et ne pas renoncer mais là…

_Elle le fit taire posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et rapprocha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, lorsqu'une lumière vint les éblouir._

Célia: agent Booth, docteur Brennan! Tout va bien maintenant on est là!

_Ils furent amenés tous deux pour un bilan de santé après avoir été examinée et soignée, Brennan alla voir Célia pendant que Seeley passait au contrôle._

Tempérance: je peux vous parler agent Célia.

Célia: bien sur j'espère que tout va bien, le réseau de l'agence est arrêté et votre guide mis sous les verrous. Il était vraiment taré, vouloir être vénéré par une tribu cannibale, c'est assez bizarre.

Tempérance: là n'est pas le problème.

Célia: et où est il? _sur la défensive_

Tempérance: vous êtes intervenue au mauvais moment, une chose importante allait se passer! _sur le ton du reproche._

Célia: je peux savoir ce qui est le plus important à vos yeux entre votre vie et une partie de jambe en l'air avec votre partenaire?

_Sur ces mots Brennan sortit de ses gongs et gifla Célia puis partit retrouver Booth._

Cullen: agent Booth nous repartons demain matin.

Seeley: bien monsieur!

Cullen: quant à vous docteur Brennan vous allez directement à l'hôpital à votre arrivée à Washington.

Tempérance: et je peux savoir pourquoi? _agacée._

Cullen: traitement de maladie infectieuse, vu que vous vous êtes fait mordre.

Tempérance: je n'irais….

Seeley: Bones s'il te plait ne discute pas! _lui attrapant le bras._

_Deux jours plus tard tout était revenu à la normale Angéla s'était excusée auprès de Zack de l'avoir coursé et tapé au labo, Tempérance passait son dernier jour à l'hôpital pour les maladies infectieuses et Seeley finissait tous les rapports sur l'enquête du Mexique._

_Rapport fini Booth fila à l'hôpital voir sa Bones qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis leur arrivée à Washington._

_Arrivé à l'hôpital Seeley vit son frère sortir de la chambre de Tempérance avec un regard abattu._

Jared: elle est à toi Seel'! _et il partit sans autre explication pour son frère._

_Seeley rentra donc dans la chambre de Bones._

Tempérance: hey Booth! _avec un sourire_

Seeley: comment vas-tu?

Tempérance: marre d'être ici! _faisant la moue_

Seeley: j'imagine bien! _lui souriant _j'ai vu Jared!

Tempérance: et il t'a dit quoi?

Seeley: rien de spécial si ce n'est que vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

Tempérance: c'est exact! Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

Seeley: c'est comme tu veux Bones!

**Flash back:**

Tempérance: tu ne peux pas m'appeler bébé après ce que tu as fait!

Jared: écoute ce n'était qu'un temps d'égarement.

Tempérance: bien sur avec Camille en plus, tu parle d'un égarement et de toute façon trop de choses ont changé!

Jared: Seeley?

Tempérance: oui alors laisse tomber tes excuses c'est trop tard! Et puis si seulement tu avais dénié me rappeler.

**Fin flash back.**

Tempérance: et la suite tu la connais.

Seeley: à cause de moi! _haussant les sourcils avec un air taquin_

Tempérance: et l'enquête? _(genre je n'ai pas entendu la question!)_

_Seeley fit donc un résumé à Tempérance des derniers éléments de l'enquête qui ont permis de tout boucler._

Seeley: voilà tu sais tout!

Tempérance: on a eu de la chance _lui souriant_

Seeley: c'est sur!_ répondant à son sourire_

Tempérance: Seel' je voulais te dire que j'ai passé de super bon moment avec toi et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté pour Jared et qu'on se soit disputé à cause de lui.

Seeley: Tempérance y faut que je te dise un truc, tu sais je…

Angéla: ah! Ma chérie! _hystérique et coupant Booth en entrant dans la chambre suivie de toute l'équipe._

_Encore une fois Seeley fut coupé dans son élan et toute l'équipe put profiter de Tempérance et de Seeley ainsi que de leur aventure dans la forêt mexicaine._

**Fin.**


	18. dure dure la reprise

**Voila dernière histoire, elle est plus courte que les autres j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**A demain pour la suite**

**Dure dure la reprise.**

_Voila, maintenant trois mois que Tempérance Brennan était sortie de l'hôpital suite à son périple au Mexique._

_Depuis ce matin là, à l'hôpital lorsque Booth allait lui avouer ses sentiments et où tous ses amis étaient arrivés à ce moment précis, Seeley s'était tu et était parti. _

_Depuis ce jour là, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de lui._

_« Trois mois déjà, où peut-il bien être et ce maudit Cullen n'a rien voulu me dire! J'espère au moins qu'il va bien. Et merde pourquoi vouloir qu'il aille bien alors qu'il avait promis qu'il ne me laisserait pas et pourtant aujourd'hui il a fait comme tous les autres. Pourquoi Seeley! »_

…: Docteur Brennan? _l'interrompant dans ses pensées._

Tempérance: Rebecca? Bonjour, que se passe-t-il? Un problème avec Parker ou avec Booth? _commençant à s'inquiéter._

Rebecca:bonjour docteur Brennan, il ne se passe rien, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Booth mais à ce que je vois non!_ cette fois-ci sur un ton qui montrait son inquiétude._

Tempérance: effectivement ça fait trois mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles. J'ai travaillé avec l'agent Matt Donovan sur une enquête, puis j'ai suspendu ma collaboration avec le FBI c'est donc Zack qui travaille avec eux.

Rebecca:je vais donc appeler ses parents pour savoir si ils ont des nouvelles et si ils savent où est passé Booth, parce que Parker demande souvent après lui et je ne peux rien lui dire, il a donc décidé d'arrêter de manger!_ triste et à la fois énervée contre Seeley_

Tempérance: je pourrais lui parler si vous voulez?_ peu sur d'elle_

Rebecca:pourquoi pas! Après tout si vous pouvez faire quelque chose, je vous l'amènerais après l'école, vers 16h ça vous va?

Tempérance: il n'y a pas de problème, à toute à l'heure!

_« Où es tu Seeley? Pourquoi ne donnes tu pas de nouvelle à ton fils? »_

_Tempérance se dirigea dans le bureau d'Angéla pour lui parler de la visite de Rebecca et de la proposition qu'elle lui avait faite._

Angéla: tu as bien fait ma chérie!

Tempérance: j'espère pouvoir trouver les mots juste pour Parker! Mais je te jure que quand je vois Booth je…

Angéla: tu rien du tout chérie, tu lui sauteras dans les bras c'est tout. _Coupant Tempe'_

Tempérance: Ange arrête avec ça! Ok!_ arborant un sourire_

Angéla: j'ai bien vu qu'après le Mexique vous étiez chauds comme de la braise et prêts à sauter le pas si il avait pas disparu _un regard plein de malice_

Tempérance: tu sais quoi Ange? Je vais aller travailler moi, parce que là tu dis trop de choses irrationnelles pour moi.

_Brennan ne laissa pas le temps à Angéla de répondre car elle était déjà sortie._

_« Tu pourras le nier tant que tu veux mais je sais que j'ai raison » _ajouta Angéla à voix haute _avant de se remettre à un de ses dessins._

_« Trois mois déjà que je suis parti, et deux mois et demi que je suis ici, je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus partir à la fois pour lui et pour toi, j'ai failli à ma promesse mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'espère que tu me pardonneras et que Parker va bien! »_

Seeley: Booth!_ répondant à un appel._

…: il ne vous reste que deux jours!

Seeley: je sais!_ dit il sèchement _le travail sera fait mais cessez de m'interrompre _et il raccrocha_

_Pendant ce temps là, Rebecca elle aussi était au téléphone._

_Après avoir donné des nouvelles de Parker à sa grand-mère, Rebecca demanda à parler au père de Booth._

Père de Booth: comment va mon petit fils?_ prenant le téléphone _

Rebecca: il pourrait aller mieux si son père était avec lui, _dit elle sèchement un peu contrariée des manières de Booth senior _c'est pour cela que j'appelle d'ailleurs pour savoir où il est.

Père de Booth: et bien il me semble que vous et Booth n'avez plus d'obligation l'un envers l'autre donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous aurait dit où il est parti.

_« Il se fout de moi, on a un enfant ensemble, mon fils va mal et il me dit que Booth n'a pas d'obligation mais quel connard ce type »_.

Rebecca: dois-je vous rappeler que…

Père de Booth: vous avez un enfant avec mon fils, non c'est bon je sais bien, _dit il la coupant_ et bien quand à moi je ne sais pas où est Booth, la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il sera bientôt de retour.

Rebecca: comment…

_« Il m'a raccroché au nez j'en reviens pas là, où es tu Booth? pourquoi ton père ne me dit rien! »_

_Au même moment Jared Booth recevait un appel téléphonique pour les mêmes motifs, savoir où était son frère, tout comme son père il dit ne rien savoir et que Seeley serait bientôt de retour._

Tempérance: si tu ne sais rien comment sais tu qu'il rentre bientôt?_ quelque peu énervée de ce silence_

Jared: Tempe' Booth te dira ce que tu veux savoir en temps voulu, alors patiente encore un peu. Je dois te laisser prends soin de toi Brennan.

_« Pourquoi Jared n'a rien voulu me dire ! Maudit sois tu Booth! »_

_Tempérance essayait de travailler mais son esprit était ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne l'interrompre en lui sautant dessus._

…: docteur Bones!

Tempérance: Parker comment vas-tu bonhomme?_ affichant son plus beau sourire_

Parker: ça va mais papa me manque! _sur un ton triste_

Tempérance: je sais mon ange! _le prenant dans ses bras_

Rebecca: je vous le laisse je reviens après. _s'éloignant des limbes._

Tempérance: écoute Parker tu sais que ton papa t'aime énormément et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi?

Parker: oui je sais tout ça! Mais pourquoi il est pas là?

Tempérance: ton papa a un gros travail à faire et quand il aura fini il reviendra!_ le serrant contre elle_

_Tempérance prit donc une partie de son après midi pour s'occuper du fils de Booth, elle ne savait pas si ça lui faisait vraiment du bien car elle ne cessait de penser à son coéquipier._

_À des milliers de kilomètres du Jefferson l'agent spécial Seeley Booth passa un coup de fil:_

Seeley: mission accomplie monsieur.

…: très bien! Vous pouvez rentrer Sergent Booth et n'oubliez pas que rien ne doit se savoir!_ et il raccrocha._

_« Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer et retrouver mon fils et Tempérance. Elle doit croire que j'ai fait comme tout le monde et que je l'ai abandonnée. »_

_Après quelques heures avec Parker, Tempérance avait de nouveau le sourire ainsi que le petit garçon._

_Rebecca était ravie de voir que la partenaire de son ex était capable de redonner le sourire son fils, malgré le fait qu'on disait d'elle qu'elle était associable._

Rebecca:je vois que le docteur Brennan t'as redonné le sourire mon chéri!

_Pour seule réponse elle eut un sourire de son fils et de Bones._

Tempérance: allez bonhomme il est temps de rentrer et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord! _avec un clin d'œil pour le petit garçon._

Parker: promis et merci docteur Bones pour cette journée _se jetant sur Tempe' pour lui faire un câlin avant de rejoindre sa mère._

_« Heureusement qu'elle dit ne pas vouloir d'enfant! » _pensa Rebecca.

_D'un regard Rebecca remercia le docteur Brennan avant de rentrer avec son fils._

_« Bon il est peut être temps de rentrer, je suis là depuis trop de temps et Parker a raison il faut dormir à la maison! » _souriant intérieurement car cette réflexion Booth lui faisait aussi.

_Brennan prit donc le chemin de chez elle._

_Quelques heures après le départ de Tempérance, une personne arriva au Jefferson après des heures de voyages._

_« Et moi qui pensait te retrouver ici malgré l'heure tardive, je me demande bien qui a pu te faire sortir d'ici. »_

_Vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'institut l'agent spécial Seeley Booth décida donc d'aller chez Bones et de monter que si les lumières étaient encore allumées._

_« Ah! Bah j'ai eu raison de venir Bones ne dort pas encore. »_

_Toc, toc!_

Tempérance: qui ça peut être à cette heure ci? _ouvrant la porte et restant bouche bée._

Seeley: bonsoir Bones! _entrant dans l'appartement _comment vas-tu? _voyant sa partenaire sans réaction._

Tempérance: _à l'écoute de cette question Brennan explosa _comment oses tu me demander comment je vais? _hurlant presque et bousculant Booth _tu sais combien de temps ça fait que j'ai envie de t'entendre me dire ça et toi après trois mois d'absence tu débarques chez moi comme ci de rien n'était ne me touche pas Booth! _cria-t-elle le voyant tendre un bras vers elle_

Seeley: Bones je…_elle ne le laissa pas finir_

Tempérance: je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, tu ne peux pas revenir et reprendre les choses où elles en étaient! Où étais tu? _se calmant un peu_

Seeley: Bon…_voyant le regard de sa partenaire il se ravisa _je ne peux rien dire Tempérance je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te laisser mais j'avais ordre de me taire.

Tempérance: même si je pensais que tu étais diffèrent et que jamais tu me laisserais, moi j'ai l'habitude qu'on me déçoive et qu'on me laisse, mais comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton fils Booth? Comment as-tu pu l'abandonner et le laisser si triste, sachant combien il t'aime?_ elle disait cela avec les yeux humides se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Parker._

Seeley: je ne voulais pas vous abandonner Bones, mais j'ai reçu des ordres! _essayant de s'approcher d'elle._

Tempérance: peut-être bien que tu ne voulais pas, mais tu n'as pas été là quand ton fils réclamait son père, et que Rebecca ne savait plus quoi faire et que ta famille gardait le silence._ une larme roula sur la joue_ _de Brennan._

Seeley: je suis désolé!_ se sentant impuissant._

Tempérance: ne le sois pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude de voir les gens partir! Mais ton fils non, alors vas t'en maintenant j'aimerais me reposer et tu n'es pas le bienvenu! _ajouta-t-elle sèchement et aussi froidement que possible._

_Booth s'exécuta et partit de chez Brennan le moral dans les chaussettes, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait autant de mal en ne donnant pas de nouvelles durant quelques mois._

_Il décida donc que malgré l'heure tardive il irait chez Rebecca voir son fils._

Rebecca: qui est-ce? _ouvrant la porte _Booth!_ sautant littéralement dans ses bras_

Seeley: _recevant son ex pour un câlin _pardonne moi j'aurais du vous prévenir Parker et toi._ resserrant son étreinte_

Rebecca: où étais tu Seeley?_ entre l'inquiétude et la colère _

Seeley: je ne peux rien dire!

Rebecca: Seeley tu as plutôt intérêt à parler parce que le silence des Booth me pèse beaucoup ces derniers jours, et si tu tiens à voir ton fils tu parleras, parce que sinon les trois mois où Parker n'a pas eu de nouvelle vont rapidement devenir une vie entière. _le ton venait de monter et Rebecca n'était pas prête à en démordre._

Seeley: d'accord! Je te dirais tout mais avant laisse moi dire bonsoir à mon fils, lui souhaiter une bonne nuit pendant que tu me fais un café. _sourire charmeur à l'appuis._

_Le hochement de tête de Rebecca lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait aller voir son fils pendant qu'elle faisait le café._

_Dans la chambre de Parker:_

Seeley: Parks réveille toi mon grand c'est papa! _le secouant un peu_

Parker: papa,_ voix endormie _papa! _ce coup ci réveillé_

_Parker sauta dans les bras de son père sans se poser de question sur pourquoi il était là si tard._

_Dans la cuisine Rebecca, elle se posait des tonnes de questions mais elle savait que Booth lui raconterait tout car il tenait beaucoup trop à son fils, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Booth ces trois derniers mois._

_Chez Tempérance:_

_« Pourquoi est-il revenu et a fait comme si de rien n'était! Pourquoi Booth? »_

_Chez Rebecca:_

Rebecca: allez Parker il est temps de dormir et toi, Seeley il est temps de parler!

Seeley: champion, maman a raison, tu dois dormir maintenant!_ il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et partit avec Rebecca dans la cuisine._

Parker: papa!

Seeley: oui bonhomme? _s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte _

Parker: je t'aime papa!

Seeley: moi aussi Parks! dors maintenant. _fermant la porte_

Parker: papa?

Seeley: Parker tu dois dormir!

Parker: juste un truc, tu promets de plus jamais partir?

Seeley: je… je te promets de ne plus partir si ce n'est pas nécessaire sinon je t'en parlerai, d'accord?

Parker: oui!

_Booth alla donc rejoindre Rebecca et sa tasse de café, il savait que maintenant il n'avait plus le choix et devait parler._

_Il lui raconta donc tout, passant outre les ordres qui lui avait été donnés, son fils était plus important pour lui._

Rebecca: et moi qui pensais que c'était fini.

Seeley: moi aussi! Mais bon je n'ai pas eu le choix. _d'un regard triste_

Rebecca: je comprends, dis moi tu as vu le docteur Brennan?

Seeley: oui mais elle ne veut pas me voir!

Rebecca: tu comprends son point de vu j'espère, moi si ce n'était pas pour Parker j'aurais fait de même Seel'.

Seeley: je sais! _tout triste_

Rebecca: allez Booth rentre chez toi, une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien et Brennan aura peut être changé d'avis.

Seeley: t'as raison, bonne nuit Rebecca. _déposant un bisou sur la joue et allant chez lui._


	19. Chapter 19

**Arroganz: merci beaucoup. **

**Désolée, j'ai été prise hier toute la journée je n'ai donc pas pu poster.**

**Pas de poste avant dimanche.**

**Donc voila la suite bonne lecture. **

_Tempérance s'était enfin endormie après le passage de Booth, son oreiller était néanmoins humide et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle était heureuse de son retour et qu'il soit venu la voir._

_Le lendemain matin, Booth était passé voir Cullen puis il décida d'aller informer Camille de la décision que son patron avait prit._

_À son arrivée au Jefferson, Seeley alla directement dans le bureau de Cam._

Seeley: bonjour Camille! _passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire pour son ex._

Camille: enfin de retour Seeley!_ lui rendant son sourire sachant que les habitudes reprenait._

Seeley: ne m'appelle pas Seeley! Camille.

Camille: et toi ne m'appelle pas Camille! Comment vas-tu Booth?

Seeley: bien et toi? _sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir._

Camille: ça irait mieux si tu ne me mentais pas mais je vais faire comme si je te croyais! Alors que ce passe-t-il?

Seeley: rien de spécial je suis venu te dire que Cullen m'a accordé quelques jours avant de reprendre le travail.

Camille: d'accord je comprends, dis moi Booth tu es sur que ça va? Je sais que tu détestes tuer et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça! Tu étais en mission ça ne doit pas t'affecter Booth, tu n'as fait que ton travail.

Seeley: tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Cam! _sans un mot de plus il sortit du bureau_

_« J'espère vraiment que tu t'en voudras pas trop Booth, tu es un homme bien » _se dit Camille à elle-même.

_« Pourquoi me connaît elle à ce point, je n'ai rien eu à lui dire » _Booth était désormais dépité repensant à sa mission.

_Hodgins passant par là et voyant que Booth n'était pas en forme, n'hésita pas une seconde._

Jack: Booth si vous voulez décompresser, je vous propose la maison sportive de l'autre côté du lac.

Seeley: hein? Quoi? _ne comprenant pas et réalisant que Jack lui parlait_

Jack: comme ça n'a pas l'air d'aller je vous propose de venir passer quelques jours dans ma maison de l'autre côté du lac, vous pourrez être tranquille et faire du sport, ça vous fera du bien et vous changera les idées je pense.

Seeley: vraiment? _avec un sourire commençant à apparaître_

Jack: bien sur mec, y a pas de soucis!

Seeley: je te remercie Jack, je viendrais dès ce soir alors!

Jack: on pourra parler de tes trois mois loin de nous alors! _à la vue du visage de Booth il comprit qu'il venait de faire une bêtise _ou pas d'ailleurs c'est comme tu veux.

Seeley: non c'est pas comme je veux! J'ai reçu des ordres Hodgins.

Jack: oh!

Seeley: bon on se voit ce soir, je dois y aller.

Jack: ok à ce soir! _lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule_

_À peine eu-t-il quitté Jack, qu'il vit Tempérance et Angéla s'approcher. À la vue de Booth Angéla afficha son plus beau sourire et attira l'attention de son amie sur l'homme se trouvant en face d'elles._

Angéla: Booth! Bonjour enfin de retour. _sur ces mots Tempe' prit la direction de son bureau sans un seul regard pour Booth._

Seeley: oui! _regardant Bones partir_

Angéla: ma chérie pourquoi tu pars Booth est de retour. _confuse_

Seeley: laisse Angéla! Bon on se verra ce soir, je dois y aller! _partant sans lui laisser le temps de repliquer._

_« Que leur arrivent-ils à ces deux là, et pourquoi à ce soir, je vais aller voir jack! » _Angéla partit donc dans la direction de Jack, tandis que Booth se dirigeait vers la sortie.

_« Elle ne m'a donc toujours pas pardonné, pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas Bones? »._

_Jack donna à Angéla toutes les explications nécessaires et celle- ci était ravie, elle décida que le retour de Booth devait être fêté, elle donna à Jack la mission d'inviter Camille et de dire a Zack de pas rester seul ce soir qu'il était invité dans la maison maître._

_Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Jack invita donc Cam et Zack pendant qu'Angéla elle, était allée parler à Tempérance._

Angéla: dis moi ma chérie, pourquoi as-tu fui Booth tout à l'heure? _entrant dans le bureau de Bren'_

Tempérance: je me demandais quand est-ce que tu demanderais? _se croyant maligne_

Angéla: maintenant que c'est fait tu pourrais me donner une réponse au moins! _posant ses poings sur ses hanches_

Tempérance: il m'a déjà dit qu'il était rentré donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais perdu du temps à lui parler.

Angéla: tu lui en veux vraiment de ne pas t'avoir donné signe de vie?

Tempérance: je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça! _se refermant sur elle_

Angéla: d'accord, pas de problème! _Tempérance leva la tête sceptique de la réponse de son amie _quoi ça te regarde de toute façon je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de ça je voulais t'inviter chez Jack ce soir.

Tempérance: je sais pas trop j'ai …

Angéla: tu n'as rien à faire allez Brennan ne me dis pas non, sinon on parle de Booth. _avec un sourire_

_Tempérance accepta sans même savoir que Booth serait là ce soir car Angéla comptait bien pouvoir les faire réagir sur leur comportement stupide._

_En quittant le Jefferson Booth prit le chemin de son appartement afin de préparer quelques affaires pour passer quelques jours chez Jack._

_Après avoir réuni le nécessaire pour chez Jack, Seeley alla se reposer avant d'aller récupérer Parker. De son côté, Jack passa quelques coups de fil afin d'obtenir un petit buffet pour la soirée improvisée d'Angéla._

_« je me demande bien ce qui lui passe par la tête. » _ceci était la seule phrase que Jack pensait lorsqu'il regardait Angéla.

_L'heure d'aller chercher Parker arriva trop vite pour Booth qui souffrait du décalage horaire._

_Après avoir récupérer son fils, Booth prit le chemin du parc afin de passer un peu de temps avec Parker avant de rejoindre la résidence Hodgins._

_Parker était ravi de pouvoir jouer au baseball avec son père comme il en avait l'habitude._

Parker: papa?_ mangeant sa glace_

Seeley: oui bonhomme! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Parker: pourquoi t'étais parti? Le docteur Bones elle dit que c'est pour le travail.

Seeley: le docteur Bones a raison tu sais, mais quand l'as-tu vu? _ébouriffant les cheveux du petit blond_

Parker: j'ai passé la journée avec elle avant que tu rentres, elle était très triste elle aussi mais on s'est bien amusé!

_« c'est donc pour ça qu'elle m'a dit tout ça, si seulement j'avais su que tu serais tant affectée Bones! J'aurais agi autrement. »_

Parker: papa, le docteur Bones sera là ce soir chez Jack! _sortant Seeley de ses pensées en tirant sur son bras._

Seeley: je ne pense pas, Jack ne m'a pas parlé de fête, juste de nous laisser la maison de l'autre côté du lac.

Parker: ok, dommage!_ un peu triste_

Seeley: d'ailleurs il est temps d'y aller, tu crois pas?

_Sur ces mots Parker se leva et suivit son père pour rejoindre la maison de Jack. Dès leur arrivée chez Jack , les deux Booth étaient émerveillés ce qui réjouit Jack._

Jack: au fait Booth, ce soir Angéla a décidé de réunir tout le monde pour ton retour.

Parker: le docteur Bones va être là trop cool! _sautant sur place._

Jack: effectivement le « docteur Bones » sera là! _il regarda Booth amusé par le surnom de son fils. _J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas qu'il y ait tout le monde? _voyant que Seeley ne se réjouissait pas autant que Parker._

Seeley: j'aurais préféré un peu de calme, mais c'est pas grave la maison est grande, je trouverais bien un endroit pour moi si j'en ai marre.

Jack: bien dit mec! _lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule _allez bonhomme une petite partie de baby-foot ça te dit!

Parker: ouais!

_Parker suivit Jack dans une des pièces adjacentes tandis que Booth se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils._

_« allez Seeley, Jack te donne une chance de pouvoir parler avec Bones, même si sa venue m'étonne, que lui as-tu dit Ange ou plutôt pas dit? »_

_Sur cette pensée Booth retrouva la trace de Jack et Parker afin de se joindre à eux et ainsi décompresser avant la soirée._

Jack: tu nous as bien eu Booth à nous dire « ouais ça sera équitable vous deux contre moi, ou si tu préfères Jack je joue avec mon fils ».

Parker: et oui mon papa c'est le meilleur! _sautant dans les bras de son père._

Angéla: j'espère qu'on interrompt rien d'important! _arrivant avec Tempérance._

Tempérance: tu aurais pu me dire qu'il était là!_ réflexion à laquelle Angéla ne porta aucun intérêt._

Jack: bien sur que non ma chérie! _en même temps que Tempérance._

Parker: docteur Bones! _sautant des bras de son père et allant se nicher dans les bras de la jeune femme. _T'as vu Tempérance c'est toi qui avais raisonmon papa est revenu.

_Les trois spectateurs se tournèrent et concentrèrent leur attention sur la belle demoiselle._

Tempérance: et oui j'avais raison! _doucement gênée que Parker est révélé son désir qui était bel et bien réel._

Angéla: bon Jack j'espère que tout est prêt!

Jack: je dois t'avouer qu'essayant de ne pas me faire laminer par les Booth, je ne sais pas si tout est prêt.

Angéla: pardon!_ se tournant_ _vers Seeley_

Seeley: Jack a voulu jouer, on a joué et il a perdu hein champion! _un clin d'œil et un sourire à l'appui (_**mais pour qui Bones ou Parker).**

Parker: et oui on est les meilleurs! r_etournant avec son père et faisant une danse ressemblant à une danse de la victoire._

_Voyant le regard surpris des filles Jack ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « _à chaque but il faisait ça! »

_Tout le monde éclata de rire au moment ou Zack et Camille faisaient leur apparition._

Zack: qui a-t-il de si drôle? _confus_

_Ceci déclencha une nouvelle vague de rire à laquelle Tempérance ne participa pas comme précédemment, ce que Booth remarqua et fit qu'il cessa de rire instantanément._

_Après s'être enfin calmé Jack raconta l'histoire autour de l'apéritif, durant lequel Booth était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, face à ses amis et surtout face à cette femme au regard océan qui ne faisait que fuir son regard._

Seeley: Jack! _l'interpellant pour aller loin de tous_

Jack: y a un problème mec? _un peu inquiet_

Seeley: tu m'en veux si je vous laisse Parker et je vais dans ma chambre, je suis pas encore prêt pour ce genre de réunion.

Jack: bien sur que non mec! Comment tu peux croire que je t'en voudrais, je comprends au contraire!

Seeley: merci Jack! _posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami _Parks viens voir tu veux.

Parker: oui papa, _se précipitant vers son père _qu'est-ce qu'il y a pa'?

Seeley: tu restes ici faire la fête, moi je vais dans la chambre je suis fatigué, ok bonhomme?

Parker: pas de problème! Repose toi bien papa _faisant un câlin à son père_ Pa' le docteur Bones pourra venir me border?

Seeley: si elle veut oui, mais dis lui bien qu'on partage la même chambre ok!

Parker: pas de problème! _avec un grand sourire _je t'aime papa._ lança-t-il pendant qu'il retournait avec Tempe' et que Booth lui partait vers les chambres._

Jack: Booth ne se sent pas très bien, il est parti se reposer! _annonça-t-il voyant que Parker n'écoutait pas vu le discours qu'il tenait à Bones sur les chimpanzés._

Angéla: Brennan tu penses pas que tu devrais aller parler à Booth. _attirant l'attention de son amie qui n'avait pas écouter Jack_

Tempérance: il est parti se reposer il n'a donc pas besoin de moi!

Angéla: tu ne crois pas que tu…

Camille: laisse Angéla je vais y aller! _coupant l'artiste avant qu'elle devienne trop sèche avec son amie_

_Avec le départ de Camille vers la chambre de Booth, Parker décida d'attirer Bones un peu plus loin pour lui parler de son papa._

Tempérance: dit moi Parker pourquoi veux tu qu'on soit seul? _lui adressant un sourire_

Parker: tu voudras bien m'amener me coucher après, même si je suis dans la même chambre que papa!

Tempérance: bien sur que oui mais pourquoi me précises-tu que tu es dans la même chambre que ton père? _surprise d'avoir des détails _

Parker: j'ai demandé à papa si tu pouvais me border il m'a dit que c'était à toi de choisir mais que je devais te dire que j'étais dans sa chambre.

Tempérance: viens par là bonhomme. _offrant un câlin à Parker_

_Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre de Booth:_

Seeley: pourquoi t'es venu Cam?

Camille: pour te soutenir et te proposer une solution!

Seeley: ah oui! _étonné_ laquelle? _curieux_

Camille: tu as besoin d'en parler Booth!

Seeley: ah non je vois où tu veux en venir je n'irais pas chez le gamin!

Camille: pourtant lui pourra t'écouter et t'aider.

Seeley: m'aider à quoi hein? Même toi tu ne sais pas quoi dire alors laisse tomber Cam.

_Voyant que Booth n'était pas prêt à l'écouter Camille retourna avec le groupe._

_Pendant ce temps, après avoir usé de son charme Parker savait qu'il devait passer aux choses sérieuses._

Parker: docteur Bones?

Tempérance: oui Parker!

Parker: pourquoi tu parles plus à mon papa? _tristounet_

Tempérance: je… _ne sachant quoi répondre au petit garçon _c'est compliqué Parker!

Parker: pourquoi c'est compliqué?

Tempérance: parce qu'on est des adultes! _elle commençait à rejoindre le groupe car elle était mal à l'aise. _

Parker: moi aussi mon papa m'a laissé pendant longtemps mais je lui ai pardonné, parce que tu m'as dit qu'il pensait à nous et qu'il nous aimait. _dit il en la suivant_

Angéla: si tu as dit ça à Parker pourquoi tu ne suis pas ton conseil Bren'!_ affichant un sourire triomphant._

Tempérance: parce que je … _elle commença à ramasser ses affaires pour fuir lorsque Parker l'interrompit dans son départ_

Parker: t'as promis de me border docteur Bones! _boudeur et triste à la fois._

_Angéla s'approche de son amie et lui dit discrètement d'aller prendre l'air mais de revenir coucher Parker après, si elle ne voulait pas faire comme Booth._

Tempérance: je reviens pour te coucher Parker, j'ai besoin de sortir un peu.

Parker: d'accord! _tout triste_

_Jack ne voulant pas que Parker soit aussi triste que Seeley proposa donc à tout le monde de passer dans la « salle de jeu » ce qui rendit le sourire instantanément au petit garçon._

Angéla: t'es un amour Jack _lui glissa-t-elle dans l'oreille, sachant très bien ce que Jack venait de faire._

Zack: mais moi je sais pas jouer! _protesta-t-il_

Parker: c'est pas grave, c'est facile! _le tirant par le bras_

Camille: Zackaronie tu ne vas pas te dégonfler alors qu'un petit garçon trouve ça facile.

_Tout le monde se mit à rire lorsque Parker précisa que c'était un grand maintenant._

_Tempérance flânait dans le « jardin » de Jack lorsqu'elle prêta attention à la façade de la maison des Hodgins, elle put observer la salle où semblait être ses amis et au dessus elle remarqua une autre lumière « ça doit être la chambre de Booth », comme si cela avait été un appel l'agent du FBI sortit sur le balcon de sa chambre et sonda d'un regard triste l'anthropologue qui le voyant prit sans réfléchir le chemin du retour._

_« Pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard Bones? T'ai-je fait si mal que ça en partant! Et bah Seeley c'est définitif tu passes vraiment pour un fou à parler seul plutôt que d'avoir le courage de l'obliger à te parler!»_

_Après cette réflexion sans grand intérêt devait-il s'avouer, l'agent prit place sur le petit fauteuil situé dans un des coins de la chambre._

_Tempérance s'assit sur les marches menant au perron de la maison et se mit à réfléchir sur le pourquoi, elle brillante anthropologue judiciaire ayant la capacité de rationaliser tout et de compartimenter ses sentiments avait réagit comme une petite fille blessée lorsque Parker lui demanda pourquoi elle ne parlait pas à son père._

_« Que m'arrive-t-il? Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi Booth! Je te déteste pour ça je n'aurais jamais dû changer! »_

_Une larme perla et roula le long de sa joue lorsqu'un frisson venant de la nuit lui rappela qu'il faisait meilleur à l'intérieur et qu'il était temps de rentrer maintenant._

Tempérance: qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de trafiquer? _taquine_

Angéla: serais-tu de meilleur humeur? _cherchant à embêter son amie_

Tempérance: dis moi Parker tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'aller au lit? _snobant littéralement l'artiste._

_«depuis quand Tempérance sait faire ça? »_ pensa l'artiste.

Parker: encore un peu docteur Bones, moi et Cam ont bat Jack et Zack!

Tempérance: d'abord on dit « Cam et moi » et ensuite c'est maintenant ou c'est Camille qui te couchera, moi je vais partir.

Jack: t'es pas drôle Bren'.

Parker: d'accord docteur Bones j'arrive, désolé Camille je te laisse avec Angéla.

Angéla: on fait fille contre garçon alors! _avec un air malicieux_

Zack et Jack: ouais! _en cœur mais pas joyeux de cette perspective _mais pas de coup bas Ange! _ajouta Jack dans un murmure_

Angéla: c'est pas mon genre! _tout sourire_

Camille: Parks si tu veux je te borde après! _peu convaincu par sa proposition_

Parker: non je veux que ce soit le docteur Bones, bonne nuit Cam. _déposant un bisou sur sa joue_

Camille: c'est comme tu veux.

Parker: à demain Angéla _lui donnant un bisou, _à demain Jack _le tchekan, _à plus Zack. _simplement avec un salut de la main._

_Parker donna la main à Tempérance et sur un « au revoir » de la jeune femme à ses amis, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du petit garçon et de son père._

Parker: docteur Bones tu crois que papa dors?

Tempérance: je ne sais pas on verra bien Parker _quelque peu anxieuse de savoir si son partenaire dormait ou pas_

Parker: même si papa dors pas tu me bordes, hein Bones? _dit il juste avant d'ouvrir la porte_

Tempérance: je te l'ai promis! _peu sure de pouvoir rester dans la même pièce que Booth._

_En entrant dans la chambre Tempe' put constater que celle-ci était vide, mais vite le bruit de la douche lui fit comprendre où était le père du petit garçon._

Tempérance: allez Parks enfile ton pyjama et au lit!

_Le petit garçon était déjà en train de s'exécuter. Parker était au lit et commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'un Booth en serviette sortit de la salle de bain surprenant ainsi le docteur Brennan._

Seeley: bonne nuit champion! _chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son fils, laissant tomber une goutte d'eau sur _

_Bones au dessus de qui il s'était penché pour parler à son fils. _bonne nuit Bones _ajouta-t-il avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller._

_Tempérance profita de ce moment pour fuir la chambre de Booth, car elle savait très bien au fond d'elle qu'elle fuyait._

_« Tu ne fuis pas Brennan, tu ne fais que partir, Parker dort je n'ai donc plus aucune raison de rester dans cette chambre avec Booth, je ne suis pas prête à lui parler, donc je fuis… » _elle interrompit ses pensées sur ce mot fuir!

_Les jours suivants se déroulèrent plus ou moins de la même façon, Booth s'était décidé et allait chez Sweets malgré le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas mieux en sortant de ses séances, mais comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, pourquoi pas! Et après il faisait du sport pour se défouler._

_De son coté Tempérance, elle refusait toujours de voir Booth et afin d'être tranquille et d'éviter les interrogatoires permanent d'Angéla, elle s'était terrée dans les limbes là où elle pensait être tranquille, loin de tous._

Angéla: tu sais ma chérie, t'éloigner de Booth ne résoudra rien, y faudrait peut être lui parler!

Tempérance: j'ai du travail là, j'ai donc pas le temps de parler à qui que ce soit, et cela t'inclut!

_Vexée Angéla partit sans dire un mot de plus._

_« J'aurais peut être pas du être aussi directe » _cette pensée ne fit aucun autre effet à Tempérance.

_Après avoir fini son travail Brennan décida d'aller voir Angéla._

Tempérance: Ange, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure,je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça!

Angéla: très bien! Nous avons une nouvelle affaire le corps est en route pour le labo.

Tempérance: Booth reprend le travail? _étonnée mais aussi anxieuse_

Angéla: non c'est l'agent Mattew Donovan qui ce charge de l'enquête!

_Tempérance fila dans son bureau sans rien ajouter « j'ai aucune intention de travailler avec un autre agent que Booth et même avec Booth je ne suis pas sur de vouloir travailler »._


	20. Chapter 20

**Nath16: faut dire que Brenn an toujours eu un sale caractère ;p**

**T'Pau: merci beaucoup, et voila la suite.**

**Bonne année à tous.**

**Voila l'avant dernier chapitre demain c'est déjà la fin, et cette fois ci la toute toute fin, les quatre histoire seront postées.**

**En attendant la fin, bonne lecture.**

_Cela faisait quelques jours que Booth était en « thérapie » chez Sweets et d'après celui-ci, il en avait fini en arrivant à la conclusion que Booth n'arrivait malheureusement plus à assumer son rôle de sniper d'après Sweets, Booth ne pouvait plus tuer pour tuer, il lui fallait maintenant une raison vitale pour tuer et qu'il ne s'en veuille pas._

Seeley: je peux donc reprendre le travail?

Sweets: bien sur agent Booth, vous êtes prêt pour retourner sur le terrain.

Seeley: merci gamin!

_Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sweets de répondre, il était déjà dehors. Booth prit la direction du bureau de son patron afin d'être réintégré._

Cullen: vous m'en voyez ravi agent Booth! Vous pouvez bien entendu reprendre l'enquête que mène l'agent Matt avec le docteur Brennan.

Seeley: je croyais qu'une enquête sauf problème devait être menée à bien par le même agent du début à la fin.

Cullen: je vois que vous écoutez Booth, mais il s'avère que le docteur Brennan est très peu coopérative et refuse de travailler avec lui.

Seeley: je vous remercie de la proposition monsieur mais je préfère faire un peu de paperasse pour le moment et de plus Matt est un très bon agent.

Cullen: c'est comme vous voulez agent Booth.

_Booth alla donc dans son bureau._

_Pendant ce temps là, Matt était au Jefferson afin de demander à Zack si il avait du nouveau sachant très bien que Brennan ne prendrait pas part à l'enquête._

Matt: du nouveau par ici? _jettant un coup d'œil à Zack et voyant Tempe'_ docteur Addy?

Zack: jeune femme entre 30 et 35 ans, type mongoloïde, mesurant environ 1m65, la cause de la mort semble être un traumatisme crânien, il y a également des traces d'un coup porté au niveau du bas ventre par un objet contendant.

_Un bruit se fit entendre non loin derrière Zack._

Matt: quelque chose à ajouter docteur Brennan? Malgré le fait que vous ne voulez pas travailler avec moi!_ sur un ton de reproche_

Tempérance: je dirais que le traumatisme crânien a été causé par la chute due à la pénétration d'un objet contendant dans l'abdomen, mais vu le ton que vous employez à mon égard, je crois que je laisserai Zack perdre du temps à prouver ce que je viens de dire, plutôt que vous apportez la réponse.

Matt: savez-vous ce que vous faites docteur Brennan?

Angéla: ma chérie tu crois pas que tu devrais collaborer plutôt que de faire obstruction?

Matt: en tout cas vos amis eux voient où je veux en venir!

Tempérance: et bien moi je n'ai pas à collaborer avec un arrogant qui pense que me menacer le mènera à quoique ce soit, et si vous estimez que je fais obstruction à la justice, très bien arrêtez moi! _elle lui jeta un regard de défi _

Matt: ne me tentez pas!

Jack: Brennan ne fais pas ça!

Camille: agent Donovan, pouvons nous parler de tout ça s'il vous plait. _intervenant avant que Tempe' ne se fasse condamner_

Angéla: à quoi tu joues Bren'? _voyant Matt s'éloigner avec Cam_

_Brennan n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix se fit entendre._

Zack: vous avez raison docteur Brennan, comment j'ai pu passer à côté de cela.

Tempérance: je me le demande bien!_ partant dans son bureau_

_Camille quant à elle informa l'agent Donovan que Booth avait repris du service, et celui-ci décida donc d'aller le voir avec en tête lui transmettre l'enquête, car le refus de collaborer de Brennan devenait une raison suffisante._

Matt: docteur Saroyan vous m'accompagnez?

_Un simple hochement de tête lui apporta la confirmation et ils se dirigèrent vers les bureaux du FBI._

Matt: hey! Seeley tu reprends du service alors?

Seeley: et oui! Et toi ça va avec le docteur Brennan, pas trop dure?

Matt: justement on vient pour ça!

Seeley: on? _surpris n'ayant vu que Matt_

Camille: bonjour Booth! s_e montrant enfin_

Seeley: qui y a-t-il avec Brennan? _un peu inquiet _

_Sur un commun accord Camille prit la parole: _Brennan a défié l'agent Donovan pour qu'il l'arrête pour obstruction à la justice.

Seeley: quoi? _ne sachant pas si il devait être étonné ou énervé_

Matt: ce que tu viens d'entendre! Elle a énoncé des faits et elle m'a dit que comme elle ne collaborait pas avec moi, elle ne me donnerait pas les raisons de sa conclusion. Tu comprends donc que je ne veuille plus travailler avec ton équipe et vu que maintenant tu es de retour, si tu veux pas que je jette Brennan au trou reprends cette enquête!

Seeley: je n'ai donc pas le choix!

Camille: si tu l'as mais bon…

Seeley: on sait tous les deux que je ne laisserais jamais personne l'enfermer.

Matt: tu reprends l'enquête alors? _un peu pressé de savoir_

Seeley: oui bien sur mais j'ai une condition Camille!

Camille: tout ce que tu veux du moment que la meilleure anthropologue du pays ne finisse pas en prison._ toutefois un peu anxieuse_

Seeley: je travaille sur cette enquête avec Zack!

Camille: euh _surprise par cette demande_ d'accord puisque je n'ai pas trop le choix, Zack travaillera avec toi!

Matt: merci mec! _et il sortit du bureau_

Seeley: bon et bien on va au Jefferson, Matt me laissera ses notes dans le bureau!

Camille: ok, on est parti.

_Après l'accord passé avec Camille, Booth prit donc le direction du labo avec celle-ci. Lorsqu'il franchirent les portes de l'institut, et que Tempérance remarqua sa présence elle alla se réfugier dans son bureau._

«_Pourquoi Brennan? Hein pourquoi tu réagis comme ça,c'est ridicule tu es adulte maintenant, réagis en adulte surtout qu'il a du venir pour reprendre le travail»._

Seeley: bon Zack on se met au boulot?

Zack: bien sur! _un peu douteux _vous êtes sur que c'est pas plutôt ave le docteur Brennan que vous devez travailler?

Seeley: certain! On est parti!

_En quelques jours l'affaire était résolue, l'association Booth Zack avait plutôt bien fonctionnée, pour fêter cela tout le monde décida de se retrouver au Dinner dans la soirée._

Angéla: Tempe' tu comptes venir ce soir j'espère!

Tempérance: pourquoi je viendrais moi, j'ai rien à fêter!

Angéla: et la réussite de Zack! C'est toi qui l'a formé.

Tempérance: Zack est naturellement intelligent et bon anthropologue, donc je ne vois pas en quoi j'interfère là dedans. Je ne viendrais pas ce soir Ange, la discussion est clause!

Angéla: comme tu voudras!

_Angéla sortie du bureau de son amie quelque peu énervée et excédée, elle partit donc rejoindre toute l'équipe au Dinner en essayant d'oublier le caractère de cochon de son amie._

Jack: à qui on boit ce soir?

Seeley: à Zack, puisque sans lui on ne saurait pas comment cette personne est morte, donc à Zack!

Tout le monde: à Zack!

_Quelques jours après la résolution de l'enquête précédente, un nouveau corps est retrouvé dans les alentours de Washington DC._

Cullen: Booth! _entrant dans son bureau_ un corps a été retrouvé dans les alentours de DC.

Seeley: très bien monsieur, j'y vais!

Cullen: Booth, le docteur Brennan est réintégrée!

Seeley: très bien!

_Quand Cullen quitta le bureau Seeley passa un coup de fil à Camille qui l'informa que Bones était déjà sur le terrain._

_« Allez Seeley, il est temps de prendre ton courage à deux mains et rejoindre Bones »._

_Booth prit donc le chemin de l'endroit où le corps fut retrouvé. À son arrivée, il put observer que Bones et Zack étaient déjà en plein travail._

_C'est lorsqu'elle eut fini, qu'enfin elle remarqua la présence de Booth, Tempérance s'approcha de lui._

Tempérance: voici le rapport écrit de Zack sur les premières constatations.

_Une fois qu'elle eut dit ça à Booth elle partit en direction de la camionnette du Jefferson sans un mot de plus. _

_« À quoi tu joues Tempe', pourquoi autant m'éviter. Enfin, pour le moment ça vaut peut être mieux »._

_Après avoir étudié le dossier fourni par Bones, et interroger les quelques personnes présentent dans le parc Booth décida d'aller aux nouvelles._

_À son arrivée, il observa attentivement la plateforme où Brennan travaillait minutieusement à la recherche d'une quelconque anomalie sur le corps._

Seeley: du nouveau docteur Brennan? _choqué lui-même de ses paroles._

_Surprise d'entendre Seeley l'appeler ainsi et surtout de le voir déjà au labo, Tempérance se laissa une petite minute avant de répondre._

Tempérance: homme, 18ans, de type caucasien, la décomposition a été accélérée à l'aide d'agent chimique Jack est en train de chercher, mais cette homme est mort il y a environ 2semaines, multiples fractures au niveau des tibias pour certaines résolues, pour d'autres en cours de guérison.

Seeley: les fractures ça signifie quoi?

Tempérance: qu'il a un comportement à risque, sportif extrême je pense vu l'état de ses épaules. Contusion au niveau du cerveau aussi, post mortem sans aucun doute. Pour ma part je n'ai rien de plus à te dire _lança-t-elle sèchement sans lâcher le corps du regard._

_Sans un mot de plus Booth prit la direction du bureau d'Angéla dans l'espoir d'avoir un visage._

Angéla: tu dois lui parler!_ lui dit elle avant même qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit._

Seeley: je sais mais elle n'est pas très ouverte à la discussion dernièrement.

Angéla: provoque une conversation! _un peu énervée _c'est vital pour votre relation Booth!

Seeley: je comprends tout ce que tu me dis mais je ne suis pas prêt à me justifier, j'ai besoin de plus de temps. _pas très fier d'avouer ça_

Angéla: tu profites donc de son sale caractère, ce n'est pas juste! Et tu le sais très bien.

Seeley: tu as un visage pour moi? _changeant de conversation_

Angéla: excellent changement de conversation! Oui j'ai un visage et un nom aussi! Mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

Seeley: vas y dis toujours!

Angéla: Chris Marsh!

Seeley: ça ne peut pas être lui, Bones ne m'a pas parler d'une quelconque prothèse à l'épaule et cet enfant en avait une! _sur un ton énervé_

Zack: je viens de recevoir les résultats sur la prothèse qu'on a retrouvé, le garçon s'appelle Chris Marsh, la prothèse a été posée…

Seeley: après un match de Hockey en 1999, c'est bien Chris! _effondré par sa propre conclusion._

_Zack suivit Booth vers la plateforme en se demandant si ça valait le coup de risquer sa vie en posant une question._

Jack: Zack t'a dit que la prothèse avait un défaut, je suppose que c'est au moment du réajustement fait il y a un mois. _s'adressant à un Booth quelque peu déconfit._

Seeley: pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit avant que cet enfant avait une prothèse!_ hurlant sur Brennan_

Tempérance: c'était sur le rapport préliminaire de Zack! _offusquée_

Seeley: bon faut aller voir le médecin, pour voir cette histoire de prothèse défectueuse! _regardant Bones d'un regard qui en disait long._

_Sans un mot de plus elle prit la direction de son bureau laissant un message clair: _«_ je n'irais pas chez ce médecin avec toi. »_

_Camille se lança donc et fit savoir à Booth qu'elle l'accompagnait si il le souhaitait._

_Ils prirent tous deux le chemin du médecin de Chris, après leur départ Angéla fila voir Jack en douce._

Angéla: Jack faut qu'on parle de Booth et de Brennan!

Jack: je t'écoute, parce que je suis presque sur que j'aurais pas mon mot à dire là dedans!

Angéla: très bien écoute alors! _elle commença à lui faire part de son plan._

_Après ce petit laïus Jack reprit la parole:_

C'est hors de question, elle va trop t'en vouloir, et je suis pas sur de vouloir faire des travaux!

Angéla: arrête de dramatiser, elle cassera rien!

_Sans même attendre la réponse définitive de Jack elle partit._

_« Comme si tu attendais vraiment mon feu vert » _pensa Jack.

« _Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu lui parlera ce soir Bren' »_ avoua Angéla.

_Comme tous les soirs depuis son retour Booth alla chez Jack, après sa journée de travail pour se défouler un peu dans la salle de sport._

_Angéla arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de sport accompagnée de Bones, une fois que celle-ci eut franchie le seuil de la porte, Angéla l'enferma avec Booth._

Jack: je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

Angéla: mais si, tu verras, ils se parleront.

_Booth détourna le regard de sa machine deux secondes, afin de savoir qui venait d'entrer dans la salle._

_« Angéla, je savais bien que tu manigançais quelque chose, tu cherches à provoquer la discussion » _pensa Booth.

_De son coté, Brennan appréciait beaucoup moins la situation « pourquoi suis-je amie avec cette fille »_

_Du coté de Jack et Angéla:_

Jack: tu sais que Booth a une clé de cette pièce, et qu'il peut donc sortir quand il veut!

Angéla: il s'en servira pas, il a beau n'être pas prêt pour cette conversation, il fera tout pour pas la perdre.

Jack: j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il l'a déjà perdue. _annonça-t-il tout triste_

_À cette annonce il prit Angéla dans ses bras._

_Dans la salle de sport personne n'osait parler, Tempérance avait décidé de faire un peu de vélo, ou plutôt de se défouler sur le vélo, Seeley était quand à lui sur le tapis de course en train de l'observer lorsqu'il fit une remarque:_

Tu devrais ralentir le mouvement ou boire un peu, tu risque d'avoir une crampe.

Tempérance: je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne! Et ce que ça peut te faire! _sur un ton défensif_

Seeley: j'ai aucune envie de te voir souffrir! _souffla-t-il_

Tempérance: c'est trop tard pour ça! _énervée_

_Elle accéléra le mouvement, Booth décida de changer de conversation et lui dévoila ce qu'ils avaient appris chez le médecin._

Tempérance: le médecin est donc responsable de rien, le fait que la prothèse soit mal ajustée s'était pour voir si oui ou non il aurait été un bon candidat au nouvelle technologie prothétique.

Seeley: c'est ça!

_Tout d'un coup, une douleur au mollet fit stopper net Brennan la crampe tant annoncée arriva. Sur le coup Seeley était tiraillé entre l'inquiétude et la moquerie, finalement il pouffa de rire et se précipita afin d'aider Bones. C'était la première fois depuis son retour qu'ils étaient si proches, ce qui permit à Tempe' de remarquer une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais identifié comme nouvelle si ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche dans le passé._

_Booth était brisé et une nouvelle cicatrice trônait sur l'épaule de l'agent du FBI._

Tempérance: il t'est arrivé quoi?

_Comprenant le sens de la question Seeley dévoila qu'il avait reçut une balle perdu pendant son absence._

Tempérance: comment?

_Il reprit son récit tout en continuant de soulager la crampe de sa partenaire, après lui avoir expliqué comment il avait prit cette balle, il constata que la crampe était passée._

Seeley: je vais te chercher de l'eau _il déverrouilla la porte à l'aide de la clé dont il disposait et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de l'eau._

_Elle était folle de rage et se sentait doublement trahie, d'abord par Angéla et maintenant par lui, lui qui après trois mois de silence espérait que tout redeviendrait comme avant._

Tempérance: je peux savoir à quoi tu joues? _énervée_

Seeley: à quoi je joue! Tu te fous de moi là, c'est toi qui joue à je ne sais quoi! Le seul moyen de t'avoir dans la même pièce que moi c'est que ta meilleure amie te piège. La seule explication c'est ton comportement Brennan! _lui balança-t-il quelque peu énervé à son tour._

_Sans rien ajouter il la laissa seule au milieu des machines. Après une minute de réflexion Brennan commençait à se remettre en question, elle se sentit idiote pour la première fois de sa vie._

Seeley: Jack, je rentre chez moi, on se voit demain! _lui adressant un signe de la main_ Angéla je pense que Brennan a besoin de toi, mais je suis pas sur.

Angéla: elle va bien? _un peu confuse_

Seeley: je ne sais pas, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'on a parlé.

_« Mission accomplie » _se dit Angéla, en voyant Booth s'éloigner

_Angéla embrassa Jack et partit rejoindre son amie. Après plusieurs heures de discussion avec Angéla, Tempe' prit le chemin de son appartement avec une bonne résolution._

_Le lendemain au Jefferson tout était calme jusqu'à l'arrivée de Booth._

Seeley: il me faut du solide, il me faut des affirmations sur ce qui est arrivé à Chris, je ne peux pas annoncer au Général de division Marsh que son fils est mort sans rien ajouter de plus. _légèrement agacé_

Tempérance: je peux venir avec toi si tu veux et lui donner tous les détails dont il aura besoin. _pour une fois sur un ton pas très sur d'elle_

Seeley: je te dirais bien oui, mais je ne suis pas sur que le Général Marsh soit très ouvert à la présence d'une civile.

Tempérance: je suis pourtant la seule qui pourra lui affirmer qu'il s'agit bien de son fils!

Seeley: ok, bon bah on est parti Bones. _tapant dans ses mains et dirigeant l'une de celle-ci dans le creux des reins de sa partenaire._

_Angéla était ravie de revoir ce petit geste. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Nath16: tu as bien raison c'est son sale caractère qui fait qu'on l'aime autant. Et bonne année à toi aussi.**

**Voila le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture.**

_Dans la voiture:_

Seeley: Bones le Général risque vraiment de pas voir d'un bon œil ta présence!

Tempérance: je suis désolée.

Seeley: faut pas il est comme ça!

Tempérance: je suis désolée pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours, pas pour venir avec toi.

Seeley: oh, ok on reprend comme avant alors!

Tempérance: oui! _un petit sourire qui l'a fit détourner le regard_

Seeley: on est arrivé! _sous pression_

_Booth prit la direction de la maison du Général de division, il n'eut pas le temps de sonner que le Général était déjà devant lui._

Général: Sergent Booth!

Seeley: _saluant _Général de division Marsh, docteur Brennan le Général de division Marsh.

Tempérance: bonjour monsieur Marsh.

Seeley: Général Marsh Bones!

Général: que faites vous ici Booth!

Seeley: je suis là pour votre fils, on l'a retrouvé.

Général: il est décédé c'est ça? C'est pas possible!

Seeley: si c'est bien Chris, l'équipe du docteur Brennan a réuni toutes les preuves.

Tempérance: on a retrouvé le corps dans un bois aux alentours de DC, la décomposition a été accélérée par différents acides, votre fils est décédé il y a deux semaines, mon entomologue est formel, la personne chargée de la reconstitution faciale nous a donné ceci. _lui tendant l'image qu'Angéla à fait à partir du crâne _et pour finir mon assistant a relevé le numéro de prothèse d'épaule de votre fils, il correspond bien à Chris…

Général: dans quel état était elle? _la coupant_

Tempérance: elle était défectueuse d'après le médecin c'était pour voir si votre fils pourrait utiliser les nouvelles technologies en matière de reconstruction de membre.

Général: de quoi est-il mort? _étant maintenant sur que c'est son fils_

Tempérance: les différentes marques laissées sur les os, laissent penser à de la torture, il a aussi une commotion cérébrale mais celle-ci est post mortem, je suppose que c'était pour être sur que le travail était bel et bien fait.

Seeley: Général Marsh je vous promets que je trouverai le coupable et il paiera!

Général: je sais bien Booth, je vous remercie, je vais faire part des faits aux personnes responsables de l'enquête interne concernant la disparition de Chris, si j'ai des faits nouveaux je vous tiens au courant.

Seeley: bien Général, veuillez accepter mes plus sincères condoléances.

Général: merci _les raccompagnant à la porte _merci pour votre travail docteur Brennan.

Tempérance: c'est normal.

_Elle et Booth montèrent dans la voiture et purent observer la tristesse d'un homme à travers les rétroviseurs de la voiture._

_Après quelques minutes de route, Seeley proposa à Tempe' d'aller manger quelque part, celle-ci accepta._

_Une fois au restaurant, Tempérance put constater que Booth n'avait pas changé, il aimait toujours autant la nourriture._

Tempérance: tu as gardé le même appétit!

Seeley: pourquoi ça aurait changé?

Tempérance: où t'es tu fait les cicatrices que j'ai pu observer chez Jack?

Seeley: ma mission était plus compliquée que prévue!

Tempérance: c'est-à-dire? Tu n'as pas reçu qu'une balle donc! _voulant des explications_

Seeley: j'ai été pris au piège durant ma mission! Et j'ai été torturé quelques jours après avoir reçu cette balle perdue, mais finalement j'ai réussi ma mission.

Tempérance: c'est-à-dire?

Seeley: tu es curieuse! _lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

Tempérance: j'ai envie de savoir ce qui t'est arrivé durant ton absence.

_Seeley décida donc de se confier à Tempérance car il sait très bien que son absence et son silence l'avait blessé._

Tempérance: j'en suis désolée pour toi, je sais que c'est très dur pour toi d'avoir à tuer des gens.

Seeley: oui, mais il n'était pas très innocent. Bon allez Bones on y va!

Tempérance: ok!

_Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Brennan se fit dans le silence, quelques regards échangés par ci par là._

_Les voila arrivés, il est temps pour Tempe' de quitter son partenaire._

Seeley: te voilà arrivée Bones!

Tempérance: oui, mais avant j'aimerais te faire part d'une théorie!

Seeley: je t'écoute!

Tempérance: tu ne crois pas que quelqu'un du Moyen Orient aurait pu tuer Chris pour venger la mort de leur Chef.

Seeley: ta réflexion n'est pas bête, j'en ferais par au Général! Bonne nuit Bones.

Tempérance: bonne nuit Booth! _sortant de la voiture._

_Une fois arrivé chez lui, Booth téléphona au Général Marsh afin de lui faire part des conclusions de Bones._

Général: vous n'auriez jamais du lui parler de votre mission Sergent Booth, vous aviez pour ordre de ne rien dévoiler.

Seeley: je sais bien Général mais Bones est quelqu'un de confiance et en plus je n'aurais jamais pensé à cela sans elle!

Général: si vous avez confiance en elle, je vais vous faire confiance Booth et remerciez le docteur Brennan pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour mon fils.

_Après le coup de fil passé au Général, Booth et les fouines continuèrent leur enquête sur Chris, mais au bout de quelques jours les fouines commençaient à désespérer car ils ne trouvaient rien de plus que ce dont ils avaient fait part au Général._

Seeley: toujours rien? _désespéré _

Tempérance: non rien de plus de notre coté.

Seeley: du mien non plus. _Tempérance toucha l'avant bras de Booth en signe de compréhension, ce qui n'échappa pas à Angéla._

_Le téléphone de Booth se mit à sonner:_

Seeley: agent spécial Seeley Booth

…: c'est le Général de division Marsh

Seeley: je vous écoute!

Général: nous venons de recevoir une vidéo revendiquant le meurtre de Chris!

Seeley: quelles mesures comptez vous prendre?

Général: je compte envoyer des hommes en mission pour venger Chris et laisser clair au monde qu'on ne tue pas les enfants d'Amérique.

Seeley: qui a revendiqué la mort de Chris, Général?

Général: le second de Sidy Ben Arfa, Abdel Ben Sala.

Seeley: le second de l'homme que j'ai tué! Abdel Ben Sala est l'homme qui m'a torturé!

Général: oui c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je voudrais que vous partiez en mission!

Seeley: je comprends Général, quand dois-je être prêt?

Général: demain!

Seeley: très bien Général, je serais prêt.

Général: bon chance… Booth.

_Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Booth expliqua la situation aux fouines._

Tempérance: je refuse que tu partes!_ haussant le ton_

Camille: on va vous laissez! _poussant les autres vers la sortie_

Jack: Ange, par vous elle voulait dire Bren' et Booth sans toi!

Angéla: c'était pas précisé! _Jack le fusilla du regard _ok c'est bon!

_Une fois que tout le monde fut sortit Booth prit la parole:_

Seeley: je dois y aller Bones!

Tempérance: et pourquoi?

Seeley: pour venger Chris, ce gamin je le connais depuis longtemps!

Tempérance: c'est trop dangereux, tu es déjà revenu blessé la dernière fois.

Seeley: Bones…

Tempérance: arrête de m'appeler Bones!

Seeley: tu n'es pas rationnelle Tempe', je pars avec plusieurs hommes, je ne suis pas seul!

Tempérance: les autres hommes ne m'intéressent pas, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit!

Seeley: pourquoi as-tu si peur Bones?

Tempérance: parce que je t'aime! _lui cria-t-elle excédée par la conversation._

_Surpris par la révélation de Tempe', Seeley s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, baiser auquel Brennan répondit sans hésitation._

Seeley: je dois y aller Tempe'! je te promets qu'on en parlera à mon retour!

Tempérance: pourquoi?

Seeley: tu le sais très bien! _il l'embrassa à nouveau et prit la direction de chez lui, il devait se préparer à sa nouvelle mission._

_Seeley passa voir son fils afin de lui dire au revoir et lui dire qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Le lendemain matin Booth prit le chemin du Moyen Orient._

_Voila maintenant une semaine que Seeley Booth était au Moyen Orient personne à Washington n'avait de nouvelle de lui._

_Le docteur Tempérance Brennan elle s'occupait des corps qui attendaient dans les limbes._

Angéla: Tempérance l'agent Matt Donovan est là!

Tempérance: qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

Angéla: il vient pour le travail, je suppose qu'un corps a été retrouvé!

Tempérance: j'arrive.

_Tempérance passa prendre ses affaires dans son bureau afin de pouvoir partir directement sur le terrain récupérer le corps._

Tempérance: je suis prête agent Donovan!

Matt: très bien on doit aller au cimetière!

Tempérance: je suis spécialisée dans l'identification en général dans les cimetières on connaît déjà l'identité de la personne!

Matt: je sais bien docteur Brennan, mais il s'avère que l'homme qui est censé être mort depuis 15ans a été aperçu à la frontière du Canada il y a deux jours, rentrant de nouveau sur le territoire américain.

Tempérance: 15ans, enterrement réglementaire, prenez le docteur Saroyan.

Matt: les sous sols du cimetière en question ont souffert d'une inondation il y a 5ans.

Tempérance: très bien on est parti alors!

_Au bout de quelques jours, Tempérance avait la preuve que le corps enterré n'était pas celui de la personne nommée sur la pierre tombale._

_L'agent Donovan pouvait donc transmettre les informations à ses supérieurs afin de pouvoir arrêter le vrai David Smith._

_Au Moyen Orient, Seeley et son équipe peaufinaient leur plan afin d'arrêter Abdel Ben Sala._

Soldat: Sergent Booth!

Seeley: oui soldat Davis?

Davis: Abdel Ben Sala vient d'entrer dans la villa de Ben Arfa!

Seeley: très bien Davis, merci pour l'info!

_Seeley réunit toute l'équipe d'intervention, pour les prévenir que le red est prévu pour dans une heure._

_Il savait maintenant que chaque soir Ben Sala et les hommes de Ben Arfa passaient la nuit dans la villa, qui était sûrement le quartier général du groupe._

_À Washington:_

_« J'espère que Booth va bien, ça fait bientôt deux semaines qu'il est parti et pas de nouvelle! »_

Angéla: Brennan ça va? _la ramenant à la réalité._

Tempérance: oui tout va bien! Pourquoi?

Angéla: Booth te manque?

Tempérance: je te mentirais si je disais non! Donc je vais te dire non!

Angéla: ok, je te laisse, je rentre!

Tempérance: à demain Ange.

_Quelque part au Moyen Orient:_

Seeley: tout le monde est en place?

Équipe: oui!

Seeley: go, go, go!

_Plusieurs coups de feu se font entendre, des hommes à terre, Abdel Ben Sala reçoit une balle en plein cœur, un insurgé repère le tireur et lui tire dessus._

_Un soldat tire sur l'insurgé, le dernier encore debout._

Soldat: Sergent Booth vous m'entendez?

Seeley: oui. _d'une voix faible_

Soldat: vous avez une balle dans l'abdomen les renforts arrivent, vous devez vous accrochez!

Seeley: bien … _et il ferma les yeux_

_Washington DC, un téléphone sonne:_

…: allo!

…: docteur Brennan?

Tempérance: c'est bien moi!

…: Général de division Marsh à l'appareil!

Tempérance: que se passe-t-il ?

Général: le Sergent Booth a été blessé pendant un red!

Tempérance: comment va-t-il?

Général: on a réussi à le stabiliser, il est rapatrié dès ce soir aux États -Unis, il arrivera à l'hôpital de Washington demain dans la matinée, vous pourrez le voir vers 16h.

Tempérance: bien!

Général: docteur Brennan, je voudrais vous remercier car grâce à vous mon fils est vengé.

Tempérance: c'est Booth qu'il faut remercier.

Général: je le ferais demain docteur! _et il raccrocha_

_L'agent spécial Seeley Booth, venait d'arriver à l'hôpital de Washington direction le bloc opératoire._

Médecin: Général Marsh?

Général: oui c'est moi!

Médecin: l'opération du Sergent Seeley Booth c'est très bien passé, il se remettra rapidement, il devra garder quelques jours de repos, mais tout ira bien pour lui.

Général: très bien je peux le voir?

Médecin: bien sur il est dans la chambre 112.

_Le Général entra dans la chambre de Booth, celui-ci était réveillé. Le Général put le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son fils._

_Après le départ du Général une nouvelle visite arriva:_

Parker: papa! _se ruant vers son père_

Seeley: hey, champion! _avec un sourire_

Rebecca: doucement Parker, papa doit se reposer!

Seeley: ça va Becca?

Rebecca: c'est à moi de poser cette question!

Seeley: ça va aller, et toi bonhomme tu vas bien?

Parker: oui papa! Dis moi tu as tué des méchants?

Seeley: oui mais bon, même si c'est des méchants il ne faut pas se réjouir de leur mort! Ok Parks, ce n'est pas un jeu.

Parker: oui papa!

_Parker profita encore quelques minutes de son père, jusqu'à ce que Rebecca lui rappelle qu'ils devaient rentrer car ses devoirs l'attendaient._

_Il embrassa son père en lui demandant si ils se verront ce week-end, un petit regard de Booth vers Rebecca lui permit de répondre positivement à cette question._

_Parker et Rebecca laissèrent un Seeley ravi avec la perspective d'avoir son fils avec lui ce week-end._

_« Tempérance t'a-t-on prévenue de mon état? Pourquoi n'es tu pas encore là? »_

Infirmière: agent Booth tout va bien?

Seeley: j'ai un peu mal au bas ventre, mais sinon tout va bien!

Infirmière: je vous apporte un calmant tout de suite!

Seeley: très bien, merci.

_Une fois le calmant avalé, Seeley repartit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la porte le sortit de ses pensées._

Seeley: hey, Bones!

Tempérance: je t'interdis de m'appeler Bones!

Seeley: pourquoi?

Tempérance: pourquoi? Tu oses me demander pourquoi?

Seeley: oui pourquoi?

Tempérance: tu as failli mourir!

Seeley: raison de plus pour t'appeler Bones!

Tempérance: je ne plaisante pas, tu aurais pu mourir.

Seeley: le mot clé c'est failli! Et ton aurait pu! _se moquant_

Tempérance: je ne plaisante pas, si tu me refais ça Booth c'est moi qui vais te tuer!

Seeley: tu n'exagèrerais pas un peu?

Tempérance: _s'approchant de lui _non je ne plaisante pas, si jamais tu…

_Seeley ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, cette Bones hystérique devait se taire et quoi de mieux qu'un baiser pour cela._

_Ce baiser paraissait interminable jusqu'à l'entrée des fouines dans la chambre 112._

Angéla: qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? _regardant ses deux amis._

Seeley: Bones _l'interpellant afin de ré attirer son attention_ je t'aime!

_Sans rien ajouter de plus ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau sous le regard enjoué d'Angéla qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque à l'écoute de l'aveu de son amie:_

Je t'aime aussi Seeley! _l'embrassant de nouveau_

Angéla: il était temps!

**Fin.**

**J'espère que ces quatre histoire vous ont plu, je suis en pleine élaboration d'une nouvelle histoire, les examens arrivant je pense que vous n'aurez pas de nouvelle de moi jusqu'en février alors bonne lecture à tous et pour ceux qui écrivent bon courage.**

**À bientôt.**


End file.
